Again
by Miss Shirley-Blythe
Summary: ÜBERSETZUNG! Spielt im Sommer bevor das 6. Jahr in Hogwarts beginnt und geht im 6. Jahr weiter. Hermine glaubt, dass sie mit ihrer Familien in den Sommerurlaub fährt. Sie hat keine Ahnung, dass sie Hogwarts und ihre Freunde verlassen wird. HarryHermine
1. Goodbye to you

Disclaimer: Diese FF ist nur aus Spaß entstanden. Weder Amynolle noch ich verdienen Geld damit. Alle Charaktere gehören der wunderbaren Mrs. JK Rowling.

Diese FF ist nicht mein Werk, sonder das Werk von Amynoelle. Sie hat mir lediglich die Erlaubnis erteilt ihre wundervolle FF zu übersetzen! Amynoelle schreibt tolle FFs und ganz besonders für diejenigen die Fans von Harry/Hermine sind. **(zwinker) **

Dies ist die erste Geschichte einer kleinen Trilogie. Ich hoffe ihr habt viel Spaß beim lesen.

Wenn ihr meine Übersetzung nicht so gut findet, könnt ihr natürlich jederzeit Amynoelle Orginalstory lesen.

Again

Kapitel 1 Goodbye to You 

Entscheidungen. Wahlen. Sie können so banal sein, wie was du anziehen sollst, oder welchen Belag deine Pizza haben soll. Sie können so monumental sein, wie wen du heiratest oder auf welches College du gehen wirst. Aber die Sache mit ihnen ist, dass du nie weißt ob du die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hast. Du nimmst eine Gelegenheit und hoffst das Beste.

Ich war immer exzellent im Treffen von Entscheidungen. Es ist wahrscheinlich eine meiner besten Eigenschaften, wie meine Freunde oder meine Familie dir sagen würden. Mein Vater liebt es, den Leuten zu erzählen, dass seine Tochter „einen klugen Kopf auf ihren Schultern trägt." Ich mochte immer dieses Kompliment. Ich war stolz darauf. Für mich bedeutete es, dass meine Eltern mir genug trauten, um mich meine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen zu lassen.

Doch dies wurde mir genommen, im Sommer bevor ich mein 6. Schuljahr in der Hogwarts Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei beginnen sollte. Doch ich greife zu weit vorraus.

Um Charles Dickens zu zitieren, es war eine der besten und eine der schlechtesten Zeiten. Zum einen, war die Zauberwelt alarmiert durch das Wissen, dass Lord Voldemort zurück war. Keine wusste wann oder wen er als nächstes angreifen würde. Wir trauerten noch um den Verlust von Sirius Black, den Paten meines besten Freundes.

Das bringt mich auf das vorliegende Problem --- Harry. Die Gedanken an ihn hatten mich vom Ende des 5. Jahres bis zu den ersten Wochen der Sommers verzehrt. Was mich auffraß, war die Tatsache, dass er während den schwierigsten Zeiten seines Lebens gezwungen war bei diesen furchtbaren Leuten zu leben, die er Familie nennen musste, die Dursleys. Es gab keinen Zweifel, sie waren kein Trost für Harry. Ich habe versucht ihm einige male zu schreiben, doch ich bekam keine Antwort.

In mir verstärkte sich der Verdacht, das da noch etwas war, dass Harry beschäftigte. Wir waren so lange Freunde. Ich merkte immer, wenn er etwas verbarg. Noch etwas ging vor sich, ich spürte es, dass er es weder mir noch Ron enthüllt hatte. Eines was mich bei Harry am wütendsten machte war, dass er manchmal meinte alles für sich zu behalten und die Last selber auf den Schultern tragen zu müssen.

Ob er es vor sich selber zugeben wollte, oder nicht, er müsste darüber reden. Es war nicht gesund die Dinge im inneren zu blockieren.  
Wie du dir vorstellen kannst, war das letzte was ich tun wollte, während mein bester Freund eine solche schreckliche Qual durchmachte, mit meinen Eltern in Urlaub zu gehen.

Doch genau das war es, wo ich jetzt war. Wir verließen London vor wenigen Tagen und machten uns auf zu unserem alljährlichen Familie-Granger-Sommerurlaub. Seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war, kann ich mich daran erinnern, dass wir das jedes Jahr gemacht haben. Das lustige daran ist, dass wir nie zweimal an den selben Ort fuhren. Wir gingen immer jeden Sommer woanders hin. Ein Jahr gingen wir nach Paris und im nächsten nach Griechenland.

Unter normalen Umständen liebte ich es. Die meisten meinesgleichen würden sagen sie würden lieber eine Meile rennen, als extra Zeit mit ihren Eltern zu verbringen, aber ich nicht. Ich bin immer mit ihnen ausgekommen und sie haben mich immer gut behandelt. Eine der schwierigsten Sachen weg in die Schule zu gehen war, dass ich sie vermisste. Ich versuchte ihnen mindestens einmal die Woche zu schreiben und ließ sie wissen, was an der Schule vor sich ging. Da sie Muggel waren, verstanden sie nicht immer was vor sich ging, aber sie schienen es zu genießen alles über die ungewöhnlichen Dinge zu hören, die in der Zauberwelt passierten.

Du kannst dir vorstellen, das mit allem was passiert mit Harry, Hogwarts und Voldemort, das letzte was ich wollte war in die Sommerferien zu gehen. Mit sehr viel Unruhe stimmte ich schließlich zu mitzugehen. Nun, es war nicht so sehr, dass ich zustimmte, sondern eher das ich spürte, dass ich musste. Meine Eltern waren dabei wirklich sehr unerbittlich gewesen.

„Da gibt es nichts zu debattieren, Hermine", sagte mein Vater, als ich die Logik in Frage stellte in Urlaub zu gehen, wenn so viel vor sich ging. „Wir gehen jeden Sommer in Urlaub. Das wird sich jetzt nicht ändern."

„Aber Dad, das ist wirklich nicht die beste Zeit", argumentierte ich. „Was wenn ich gebraucht werde?"

„Hermine, ich bin sicher, wenn Harry oder Ron dich brauchen, werden sie mit dir in Verbindung treten. Ich glaube auch nicht, dass einer von ihnen mit dem Gesicht auf die Erde fallen wird, weil du dich entscheidest mit deiner Mum und deinem Dad in Urlaub zu gehen, oder?", fragte er mit einem Lachen. „Außerdem ist es nur für drei Wochen."

Meine Mutter ergriff das Wort mit: "Es ist Amerika, Liebling. Du warst noch nie dort und hast uns immer gesagt, dass du liebend gern hinwillst."

"Nun, ja", stammelte ich. „Aber ich denke es ist nicht die beste Zeit irgendwo hin zu gehen."

Sie waren unerschütterlich in ihrer Entscheidung, dass wir in den Urlaub fuhren. Jedes Argument das ich hatte, stießen sie eiligst hinunter. Es gab wirklich keine andere Wahl, als mit ihnen zu gehen, obgleich widerwillig.  
Ihr Plan war eine Woche in Atlanta/Georgia zu verbringen, für eine internationale bZahnarztkonferenz. Dann würden sie die verbleibenden zwei Wochen in Boston und New York City verbringen.

Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, als wir in Atlanta ankamen, war ich tatsächlich froh, dass wir hergekommen waren. Die Stadt war voll geschäftiger Aufregung. Während meine Eltern auf ihrer Konferenz und den Meetings waren, konnte ich einige der Stadtsehenswürdigkeiten erkunden. Ich besuchte einige Museen und den Zoo, wo ich die großen Pandabären sehen konnte. Ich machte eine Menge Fotos, damit ich das alles mit Ron und Harry teilen konnte. Ich musste mir ein Kichern verbeißen, als ich mir Ron vorstellte, wie er die Fotos ansah und sich wunderte warum sich nichts darauf bewegte.

Wenn ich das nicht tat, verbrachte ich einige Zeit am Pool des Hotels. Es war eine großartige Weise sich von der Atlanta Hitze, die sehr stickig war, abzukühlen. Innerhalt weniger Tage, hatte ich kleine hübsche Bräune entwickelt.

Ich hatte meinen ersten flüchtigen Blick auf Amerikas Zeitvertreib – professionelles Baseball. Abends hatten meine Eltern frei und wir gingen zu ein paar Baseballspielen. Obwohl ich die erste bin, die dich wissen lässt, dass ich kein großer Sportfan bin, will ich sagen, dass ich das Spiel genoss. Ich konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass ich wünschte Ron und Harry könnten mich jetzt sehen. Die zwei Quidditch-Könige, würden ohne Zweifel überrascht und von Ehrfurcht ergriffen sein, ihre Bücherwurm Freundin zu sehen, wie sie ein Baseballspiel genoss. Ich wusste, dass Ron, der vollkommen in der Zauberer Gesellschaft aufgewachsen war, nie einen Baseball - geschweige denn zu wissen was man damit tat - gesehen hatte. Harry, der wie ich bei Muggel aufgewachsen war, würde ohne Zweifel verstehen, wenn er etwas über Doppel-Spiele, Grand Slams und Homeruns hörte. Ehe ich das Stadion verließ, kaufte ich zwei Atlanta Braves T-Shirst, für meine zwei besten Kumpel von ein paar Verkäufern.

Doch an unserem letzten Tag in Atlanta passierte etwas. Ich war packte geschäftig meinen Koffer, in meinem Schlafzimmer der Hotel Suite. Tatsächlich fragte ich mich, wie ich all meine Kleider plus die Extra Sachen die ich gekauft hatte, in einen Koffer kriegen sollte. Wiedereinmal verwünschte ich die Regel, dass wir außerhalb der Schule nicht zaubern durften.

Während ich geschäftig packet, hörte ich ein schwaches Klopfen an meiner Tür. Ich blickte rasch hoch, als ich hörte wie die Tür sich öffnete und ich sah meine Eltern in der Türöffnung stehen.

„Ich bin fast fertig", sagte ich eilig. „Mit all diesem Extra Zeug, dass ich für Harry, Ron und Ginny gekauft habe, werde ich einen anderen Koffer brauchen um alles nachhause zu schleppen!"

Von der Tür aus lachte meine Mutter heiser.

„Liebes", sagte mein Vater und kam ins Zimmer. „Können wir mit dir reden?"

„Natürlich", sagte ich. „Aber werden wir nicht zu spät kommen? Ich meine, um wie viel Uhr geht unser Flug?"

Mein Vater nahm auf der Bettkante platz und sah mich an. „Eigentlich fliegen wir nicht."

Ich schenkte ihm einen verwirrten Blick. „Was? Ich fürchte ich verstehe nicht."

„Warum setzt du dich nicht, Hermine?", sagte mein Vater, schob meinen überfüllten Koffer weiter auf dem Bett nach hinten, um dadurch platz neben sich zu machen.

„Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht", begann ich noch neben dem Bett stehen. „Das nichts gutes nach der Frage folgt, Warum setzt du dich nicht, Hermine?, Dad."

Trotzdem nahm ich neben ihm Platz.

„Nun, ich weißt, dass du wahrscheinlich nicht glauben wirst, dass es eine gute Sache ist, wenn du es das erste mal hörst, aber ich hoffe dass du mit der Zeit sehen wirst, dass es Beste ist", sagte mein Dad und blickte nach Unterstützung zu meiner Mutter. Sie kam schließlich ins Zimmer und stellte sich neben meinen Vater, eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Das alles bewirkte, dass ich mich sehr unbehaglich fühlte.

"Ich verstehe nicht", sagte ich und sah zwischen ihnen hin und her. „Könnt ihr mir bitte sagen, was los ist?"

"In Ordnung", begann mein Dad. „Es war keine leichte Entscheidung für uns, ich hoffe du verstehst das. Wir wissen wie gerne du nach Hogwarts gehst und wir sind sehr stolz auf die Fortschritte die du gemacht hast."

Ich nickte ernst und er fuhr fort.

"In den vergangenen paar Jahren, sind wir jedoch zunehmend besorgt über deine Sicherheit geworden, wenn du in dieser Schule bist."

"Was meinst du?", fragte ich defensiv. „Hogwarts ist vollkommen sicher!"

"Wie kannst du das sagen, Hermine?", fragte mein Dad zurück. „Muss ich dich daran erinnern, dass in deinem zweiten Jahr, du den größten Teil des Jahres versteinert warst? Dann in deinem dritten Jahr wurdest du angegriffen von Dementia..."

„Dementoren, Dad!", korregierte ich. „Dementoren, nicht Dementia."

"Gut, ist auch egal, du wurdest angegriffen. Dann in deinem vierten Jahr, wurde dieser Junge umgebracht. Dein bester Freund wurde dabei fast getötet. Nicht zu erwähnen, dass du in der Tat vor einigen Monaten beinah selbst getötet worden wärst", sagte mein Vater.

„Okay", sagte ich und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben. „All diese Dinge sind passiert, aber ich bin in Ordnung. Ihr wisst, dass Dumbledore nicht absichtlich mir oder sonst jemanden an der Schule etwas geschehen lassen würde."

„Das weiß ich", sagte mein Vater. „Aber sie können auch nicht deine Sicherheit garantieren. Jetzt wo diese Person Voldemort zurück ist, denke ich wird es schlimmer, als das es besser werden wird. Ich befürchte, dass wenn wir dich zurückschicken, dass wir dich gefährden würden, Hermine. Das ist ein Risiko, dass weder ich noch deine Mutter eingehen wollen."

„Ich weiß, Dad", sagte ich. „Was willst du genau sagen?"

„Was ich versuche zu sagen", sagte er und nahm meine Hand, „ist du im September nicht in diese Schule zurückkehren wirst."

„WAS!!!", rief ich, ließ seine Hand und los und stand vom Bett auf. Ich blickte bittend zu meinen beiden Eltern. „Das kann nicht dein ernst sein!"

„Ich versichere dir, dass wir das sehr ernst meinen, Hermine", sagte er fest. „Deine Mutter und ich haben jetzt eine ganze Weile darüber gesprochen. Wie ich dir vorhin sagte, es war keine leichte Entscheidung. Es war sehr schwer."

„Oh, nun, es tut mir so leid, dass eure Entscheidung über mein Leben so zerreißend für euch war", antworte ich sarkastisch.

„Das war es, Liebes", sagte meine Mutter und versuchte meine Schulter zu tätscheln. Ich schob sie weg. „Wir wissen, wie viel dir diese Schule bedeutet."

„Tut ihr das?", wandte ich ein. „Tut ihr das wirklich? Weil, wenn ich glaube, das ich wirklich wisst, wie viel mir diese Schule bedeutet, wäre das letzte was ihr je tun würdet mich rauszunehmen. Ich gehöre nach Hogwarts, Mum."

„Hermine", begann meine Mutter, doch ich unterbrach sie.

„Wie könnt ihr mich jetzt fragen zu gehen? Wenn die Dinge gerade in solcher Unordnung sind? Ihr wollt, dass ich gehen, wenn mich meine Freunde mehr als je zuvor brauchen? Um Himmelswillen! Harry hat gerade Sirius verloren! Ich kann nicht gehen!"

Ich spürte wie Tränen in meine Augen traten. Das konnte nicht passieren. Das war nicht real. Meine Eltern würden das nicht wirklich tun.

"Wir haben mit Dumbledore darüber gesprochen und er hat zugestimmt uns trotzdem zu helfen, soweit er kann", sagte mein Dad.

"Ich habt mit Dumbledore über meine Zukunft gesprochen, ohne dass ich dabei war? Gewiss, gefällt ihm das nicht!"

"Nun, es hat ihm nicht gefallen, dass du gehst", sagte meine Mutter. „Aber er hat unsere Bedenken angehört und sagte, dass wenn wir glauben, dass dies das Beste sei, würde er tun was er könne, um uns zu helfen. Er hat uns mit einem Umzugsprogramm deines Zaubereiministeriums in Verbindung gesetzt. Wir können noch mal von vorne anfangen. Du wirst auf eine reguläre Schule mit regulärem Unterricht gehen."

Ich saß da und hörte ihnen zu, Tränen strömten mein Gesicht herunter. Seit ich ein kleines Mädchen war, hatte ich gefühlt, dass ich auf sie zahlen konnte. Ich hatte nie an ihnen gezweifelt, nicht einmal. Als ich ihnen jetzt zuhörte, erschienen sie mir wie Fremde. Ich fühlte mich, als wenn ich das alles ergeben beobachten würde und ich war ein inaktiver Teilnehmer.

"Werde ich zumindest Harry und Ron angemessen auf wiedersehen sagen können", sagte ich. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass diese Worte aus meinem Mund kamen. Ich war nicht wirklich damit einverstanden, oder?

Mein Vater und meine Mutter tauschten einen weiteren Blick. „Tatsächlich, werden wir nicht nach London zurück gehen, Liebes. Wir haben einen Umzugsfirma beauftragt unsere Sachen im Haus einzupacken. Wir haben hier in der Gegend ein Haus gefunden und wir werden es dir heute zeigen. Es ist wirklich ein hübscher Ort. Du wirst sehen, wir fangen neu an und haben ein neues Zuhause."

"Ich will keinen Neuanfang! Ich will kein neues Zuhause!", schaffte ich hervorzubringen. „Mein Zuhause ist in London. Meine Freunde sind in London."

"Hermine, ich weiß, das ist schwer für dich", sagte mein Vater. „Ich habe nicht erwartet, dass du es gut aufnimmst, aber ich hoffe du verstehst, dass wir das tun, weil wir dich lieben. Du bist unsere einzige Tochter. Wenn dir etwas passiert, weiß ich nicht was wir tun."

"Ich weiß, dass ihr mich liebt", sagte ich. „Alles was ich frage ist, wenn ihr mich liebt, wollte ihr das ich glücklich bin. Ich bin nicht glücklich hier. Ihr könnt mich in ein neues Haus bringen und mich auf eine neue Schule schicken, aber das wird mich nicht glücklich machen!"

Mein Vater stand vom Bett auf und begann aus dem Zimmer zu laufen, gefolgt von meiner Mutter. Als er die Tür erreichte, drehte er sich zu mir um, und ich konnte Tränen in seinen Augen sehen, als er sagte: „Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Wir beide lieben dich sehr. Alles was wir wollen ist, dass du in Sicherheit bist."

Sie liefen aus dem Zimmer und ich war alleine auf dem Bett. Wie konnte dies alles passieren? Das war das letzte auf der Welt, dass ich je erwartet hätte. Was würden Harry und Ron sagen, wenn sie es erfuhren? Wir würden sie ohne mich durch die Schule kommen? Ich muss nicht sagen, wo jeder von ihnen wäre, wenn ich sie nicht gedrängt hätte ihre Hausaufgaben zu beenden oder hinter ihnen gestanden hätte und nach Fehlern gesucht hätte.

Aber es war nicht nur das. Sie waren meine besten Freunde. Sie war die zwei Leute, die mir beigebracht hatten, dass es weit aus wichtigere Dinge als Bücher und Klugheit gab.

Ich war nicht nur darüber besorgt, was sie ohne mich tun würden. Was wäre ich ohne sie?


	2. Safe & Sound

darknemo, ja auf der anderen Seite geht es leider nicht weiter, weil es dort keine updates mehr gibt. Aber hier wirst du sie endlich fertig lesen können. zwinker

darklayka, als HP/HG Fan wirst du bestimmt Gefallen an dieser Geschichte finde. Also mir jedenfalls ging es so smile

So jetzt aber zu Kapitel 2 der lieben Amynoelle

Kapitel 2 "Safe & Sound"

Einmal war ich froh ignoriert zu werden. Seit dem ich für die Sommerferien zu den Dursleys zurückgekehrt war, war ich sehr für mich gewesen. Weder meine Tante Petuina, noch mein Onkel Vernon sprachen zu mir außer wenn es unbedingt nötig war. Mein Cousine, Dudley war in ein Camp für übergewichtige Teenager geschickt worden. Meine Tante und mein Onkel dachten sie würden ihm helfen. Ich persönlich glaubte, dass sie ihn damit ahnungslos auf Opfer losließen, die er wie er wollte schikanieren, verspotten und ärgern konnte.

Diesen Sommer, hatte mein Onkel für mich einen Job beschafft, ich sollte die Rasen im Garten Verein mähen. Ich musste ihm das meiste meines Gehalts abgeben, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Muggel Geld war in der Zauberwelt nicht sehr nützlich. Wenn es sie von mir fernhielt und mir die Gelegenheit gab aus diesem schrecklichen Haus zu kommen, würde ich fast alles tun.

Dadurch, dass ich beschäftigt war, war es mir möglich Sirius zu vergessen. Nun, das war nicht wirklich wahr. Er war immer in meinen Gedanken, aber durch die Beschäftigung, konnte ich über etwas anderes nachdenken, wenn auch nur für eine kleine Weile. Ron und die Weasleys hatten mir seit beginn des Sommers Care-Pakete geschickt. Zu meiner Überraschung, erlaubte mir Tante Petunia sie zu behalten. Sie waren voller Süßigkeiten und Bonbons und Ron schaffte es sogar Kopien vom Quidditch Illustrated, eine neue Zeitschrift die ganz dem Qudditch gewidmet war, mitzuschicken.  
Während Hermine zu beginn des Sommers einige male geschrieben hatte, hatte ich seit ein paar Wochen nichts von ihr gehört. Auch Ron nicht, laut seinen Briefen.

Das war nicht ihre Art. Nach allem was passiert war, begann ich mir Sorgen zu machen. Mit Voldemorts Rückkehr, wussten wir wirklich nicht wie weit er gehen würde. Ich betete, dass er Hermine oder ihrer Familie nichts getan hatte. Zu viele Leute hatten bereits so vieles diesem Kampf geopfert. Ich wollte nicht die Ursache für mehr Schmerz oder Probleme für die Leute sein, um die ich mich so sehr sorgte --- nämlich die Weasley Familie und Hermine. Sie waren jetzt meine Familie.

Sie und der Orden waren alles was ich noch hatte. Wenn ich sterben müsste, um sie zu schützen, täte ich es. Ich wusste, dass ich den Verlust einer anderen Person nicht durchstehen würde.

Mrs. Weasley wies gern darauf hin, dass wir nie mehr übernehmen sollten, als was wir fähig wären zu bewältigen. Irgendwie, weiß ich nicht ob das war ist. Einige dort oben meinen zu glauben, dass ich eine Menge bewältigen kann. Wenn ich nicht an Sirius dachte, liebte ich es manchmal darüber nachzudenken, wie ein normales Leben wäre. Besser gesagt, wie ein normales Leben in der Zauberwelt wäre. Vielleicht würde ich den Mut aufbringen um ein Mädchen zu fragen, ob sie mit mir zum Weihnachtsball geht, oder ich würde an meiner Kräuterkunde Hausaufgabe arbeiten.

Stattdessen, meinte ich das alles zur gleichen Zeit irgendwie jonglieren müssen. Oh und ich meinte auch darüber nachdenken zu müssen, wie ich Lord Voldemort besiegen könne und den Frieden auf der Welt wiederherstellen könne. Geht das alles an einem Tag? Falsch.

Am Morgen meines 16. Geburtstags, erwachte ich früh. Dies war der Tag, an dem mich die Weasleys abholen würden und mit sich nachhause nehmen würden für einen verlängerten Sommerbesuch. Durch ihre Briefe hatte ich den Eindruck gewonnen, dass wir die Zeit im Fuchsbau verbringen würden, anstatt im Hauptquartier. Der Orden glaubte, dass wen ich dort wäre, wurde es Salz in meine frische Wunde streuen, um es so zusagen. Die Treffen fanden weiterhin dort statt, aber es wurde diesen Sommer nicht als Haus genutzt. Ich war von dieser Neuigkeiten ein bisschen erleichtert. Ich wusste, wenn ich Kreacher oder diesem furchtbaren Portrait von Sirius Mutter zwei Schritte zu nahe kommen würde, wäre ich geneigt auf beide mit der Schere loszugehen. Ich glaube nicht, dass ich fähig gewesen wäre die andere Wange auch noch hinzuhalten, wie sie beide Beleidigungen auf Sirius und jeden anderen schleuderten.

Zur meiner Überraschung, wurde nicht erwähnt, dass Hermine auch kommen würde. Das war sehr seltsam. Es war nicht ihre Art, sich solange aus dem Kontakt zu halten. Ich begann sogar mit selbst zu sagen, dass vielleicht Dobby ihre Briefe versteckte, wie er es in dem Sommer vor dem 2. Schuljahr getan hatte, als er hoffte mich davon abzuhalten zurück zur Schule zu gehen. Doch wenn das der Fall wäre, wären auch Rons Briefe verloren gegangen, aber sie waren angekommen. Etwas ging definitiv vor sich und ich konnte es nicht erwarten Ron zu sehen und dem auf den Grund zu gehen.

Ich duschte mich rasch, zog mich an und packte meinen Koffer. Als ich schließlich hinunter lief, fand ich das Haus leise und leer vor.

„Happy Birthday", flüsterte ich mir selber zu, blickte in die Küche und das Wohnzimmer. Das ganze Haus war Dursley-freie-Zone. Das Haus wäre vielleicht nicht so schlecht, wenn ich mehr freie Zeit wie diese hätte. Ich bemerkte ein zusammengefaltetes Stück Papier auf der Anrichte, das an mich adressiert war. Es war eine Nachricht von Tante Petunia.

Harry,

Dein Onkel und ich sie früh fort, um an einem Sommer Picknick teilzunehmen, welches die Gesellschaft jedes Jahr veranstaltet. Ich vertraue darauf, dass du dein Zimmer verlässt, wie du es vorgefunden hast und pass auf, dass diese Leute unser Haus nicht zerstören.

Tante Petunia

Ich knüllte das Papier in meiner Hand zusammen und warf es in den Mülleimer.

Mit einem Blick auf die alte Uhr im Wohnzimmer bemerkte ich, dass es nach neun Uhr war. Mr. Weasley wollte um 9.30 Uhr kommen, um mich abzuholen. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken mir ein Sandwich oder sonst was zu schnappen, aber ich wusste, dass Mrs. Weasley mit einem Fest aufwarten würde. Also goss ich mir stattdessen ein Glas Orangensaft ein und setzte mich um auf ihre Ankunft zu warten.

Ich wusste nie, wie sie ankommen würden. Ich fragte mich, ob Mr. Weasley es riskieren würde ein weiteres fliegende Auto zu benutzen, oder ob er mit Flohpulver kommen würde. Er konnte nicht apparieren, da ich nicht die Erlaubnis hatte es zu tun, bis ich alt genug war.

Kurz nach 9.30 Uhr hörte ich ein Rumpeln im Wohnzimmer und wirklich standen Ron und Mr. Weasley mit Ruß bedeckt direkt vor dem Kamin.

„Happy Birthday, Harry!", rief Ron.

"Danke", sagte ich und beobachtet wie er sich so gut er konnte abstaubte.

„Happy Birthday, Harry", sagte Mr. Weasley. Er blickte sich im Zimmer um. „Wo sind deine Tante und dein Onkel?"

„Auf und davon", sagte ich, griff nach meinem Koffer und Hedwigs Käfig. „Danke, dass sie gekommen sind, um mich zu holen."

Mr. Weasley lächelte: "Es ist Tradition. Es wäre kein Sommer ohne dich, Harry. Bist du in Ordnung?"

Ich wusste, dass diese Frage kommen würde. Ich habe erwartet es eine Weile zu hören.

„Ja", sagte ich und blickte hinunter. Ich wollte das Thema wechseln. „Nun, ich bin bereit."

„Richtig", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Warum gehst du und Ron nicht voraus und ich sorge dafür, dass dieser Ort fleckenlos ist, wenn wir weg sind. Hier ist etwas Flohpulver, Harry."

Ich nahm eine handvoll aus seinem Beutel und wartete, als Ron zu erst ging und folgte ihm gleich. Innerhalb von Sekunden war ich zurück im Fuchsbau. Mrs. Weasley und Ginny eilten ins Wohnzimmer, als sie hörten, dass wir ankamen. Mr. Weasley kam gleich danach an. Beide, Mutter und Tochter sahen aus, als wenn sie noch nicht sehr lange auf wären, da sie beide noch ihre Bademäntel trugen. Beide wünschten mir alles gute zum Geburtstag. Ginny umarmte mich und wuschelt durch mein bereits unordentliches Haar. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen.

"Wo sind alle?", fragte ich und blickte mich um.

"Oh, Harry", sagte Mrs. Weasley und zog mich in eine große Umarmung, die es mir beinah unmöglich machte zu atmen. „Wir haben beinah ein leeres Nest hier! Meine Jungs, Fred und George sind los um ein Gebiet für ihren Scherzartikelladen auszukundschaften und Billy und Charlie sind für Geschäfte unterwegs."

„Was ist mit Percey?", fragte ich, noch immer schnappte ich nach Luft wegen der massiven Umarmung, die sie mir gab.

"Nun, es ist im Gange", sagte Mrs. Weasley. „Die Dinge werden jeden Tag besser zwischen uns. Es ist noch schwer, aber zumindest reden wir. Also bist du okay?"

Ich nickte. Ich wusste sie war einfach besorgt, aber ich war nicht wirklich bereit dies mit irgendjemand gerade jetzt zu diskutieren. Dankbarerweise drängte sie mich nicht weiter. Sie sagte ihrem Mann, er solle meinen Koffer hoch in Rons Zimmer bringen und dann zum Frühstück wieder runter kommen. Ich protestierte und sagte, ich könne das machen, doch Mr. Weasley bestand darauf, also dankte ich ihm und folgte Mrs. Weasly, Ginny und Ron in die Küche.

„Also, wann kommt Hermine her?", fragte ich, nachdem wir alle am Tisch saßen. Ron, Ginny und ich beboachteten, wie Mr. und Mrs. Weasley einen Blick tauschten.

Mrs. Weasley blickte auf ihren Teller und sagte leise: "Nun, ich glaube nicht, dass sie dieses Jahr kommt."

„Warum nicht?", fragte ich verwirrt. "Ich meine sie kommt jeden Sommer, wie ich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass sie diese Tradition bricht, ohne es uns zu sagen."

„Ja", sagte Ron. „Kommt schon, sagt uns was los ist. Ich weiß irgendwas stimmt nicht, weil jedes mal, wenn ich ihren Namen erwähne sehe ich diesen Blick in euren Gesichtern und ihr wechselt das Thema. Harry und ich haben ein Recht zu wissen, was mit Hermine los ist. Sie ist unser bester Kumpel."

"Es ist wirklich nicht…", begann Mrs. Weasley, doch ihr Mann unterbrach sie.

„Ich glaube, es ist an der Zeit, dass die Jungs es erfahren, Molly", sagte er feierlich.

Ich mochte seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht. In all den Jahren, in denen ich Mr. Weasley kannte, kannte ich ihn als den fröhlichsten und optimistischsten Mann von allen Leuten die ich je gekannt hatte. Bei den selten Gelegenheiten als ich ihn so verwirrt oder mit ernstem Gesichtsaudruck gesehen hatte, war es wirklich ernst. Sein Gesichtsausdruck sandte mir eine Nachricht. Die Nachricht war, dass Hermine nicht kommen würde und der Grund war keine gute Neuigkeit. Um ehrlich zu sein, hatte ich genug schlechte Nachrichten in den vergangenen paar Monaten bekommen, das es mir für eine Weile reichte. Ein Teil von mir wollte nicht die Erklärung für diesen guten Grund hören.

„Ginny", sagte Mrs. Weasley und blickte zu ihrer Tochter. „Vielleicht solltest du nach oben gehen."

Ginny protestierte sofort. „Hermine ich auch meine Freundin. Ich habe jedes Recht zu hören, was vor sich geht. Ich bin nicht mehr sechs Jahre alt!"

„In Ordnung", sagte Mr. Weasley und nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, bevor er fortfuhr. „Dumbledore hatte gehofft es euch selber zu sagen und ich kann mir vorstellen dass er euch noch etwas dazu sagen wird, aber ihr habt recht Jungs, ihr habt das Recht zu wissen, was vor sich geht."

Ron und ich ließen unsere Gabeln fallen und setzten uns aufrecht hin und warteten darauf zu hören, was er sagen würde.

„Hermines Eltern haben sie wie ihr wisst, mit in den Sommerurlaub genommen", fuhr er fort. „Dumbledore zufolge, haben ihre Eltern ausgedrückt wie viel Sorgen sie sich viele Male in den vergangen Jahren um ihre Sicherheit gemacht haben. Mit all dem was vor sich geht, verstärkten sich ihre Sorgen verständlicherweise."

Ich mochte diesen Klang nicht. Ich konnte fühlen wie sich in meinem Magen ein Loch auftat, mit jedem Wort, dass Mr. Weasley sagte.

„Sie haben sich entschieden, sie von Hogwarts herunterzunehmen", sagte er.

„WAS?", sagten Ron und ich gleichzeitig.

„Das können sie nicht machen! Oder, Daddy?", fragte Ginny.

„Ich befürchte doch", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Sie sind ihre Eltern. Sie haben jedes Recht zu entscheiden wo ihre Tochter –ihr einziges Kind, wie ich hinzufüge – zur Schule geht und wo sie lebt."

"Was meinst du mit, wo sie lebt? Wird sie nicht in London leben?", fragte Ron perplex.

„Ihre Eltern fanden es das beste wenn sie neu woanders anfangen würden, wie Dumbledore sagte", fuhr Mr. Weasley fort. „Sie sind in Urlaub gegangen, aber ich verstehe es so, dass sie direkt fortgezogen sind."

„Nun, sicherlich werden sich zurück kommen um ihre Sachen zu packen, oder?" , fragte ich. „Ich meine sie kommt zurück richtig zu verabschieden."

„So wie Dumbledore erzählt hat, haben sie sich mit ihrem Hab und Gut nach Amerika eingeschifft. Soweit ich sagen kann, wollen sie nicht so bald zurück kommen", sagte Mr. Weasley. „Wie ich gehört habe, haben ihre Eltern dass eine Weile geplant. Sie machen sich wirklich Sorgen um sie. Ich kann es ihren Eltern nicht vorwerfen. Weil sie Muggel sind und so, wissen oder verstehen sie wirklich nicht, was vor sich geht. Sie müssen krank vor Sorge um sie gewesen sein."

„Wie kannst du dich auf ihre Seite stellen?", fragte Ron ungläubig. „Ihr Eltern haben sie von ihren Freunden weggenommen, von ihrer Schule. Sie wird das nicht tolerieren, weißt du!"

„Ron", sagte Mr. Weasley. "Ich weiß du bist verwirrt, aber versuch es aus ihrer Perspektive zu sehen. Sie haben die besten Interessen für ihre Tochter. Sie wollen nicht, dass sie irgendwie Schaden nimmt. Sie versuchen sie zu beschützen. Nun, wir mögen nicht dem Ausmaß für das sie sich durchzusetzen entschieden haben zustimmen, aber wir haben ihre Entscheidung zu respektieren."

Ron sank tiefer in seinen Stuhl.

Ich hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, als müsste ich hier raus. Ich entschuldigte mich leise und lief aus dem Hause, durch den Hof in Richtung des Feldes. Ich blickte nicht zurück, ich lief einfach weiter.

Eine Menge Gedanken rasten durch meinen Kopf. Der Hauptgedanke war, das dies nicht passieren konnte. Gerade auf dem Höhepunkt nach dem Tod meines Paten, verlor ich meine beste Freundin. Nein, sie war nicht tot, aber sie war fort. Von der Art, wie es klang, schien es nicht so, als ob ich sie bald wiedersehen würde.

Ich hasste mich selbst, dass ich so selbstsüchtig erschien, aber dies war nicht fair. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, wie sie damit umgehen würde. Sie liebte es in Hogwarts zu sein. Sie würde bereitwillig zustimmen, sie von dort fort zunehmen.

Ron und ich konnte ihr manchmal die Zeit schwer machen, aber sie war wirklich eine der besten Personen, die ich je getroffen hatte. Ich glaube ehrlich nicht, dass einer von uns irgendeine Klasse ohne ihre Hilfe geschafft hätte. Nicht nur das, sie war die loyalste Person die ich je getroffen habe. Bei allem was ich durchgemacht habe, stand sie immer an meiner Seite. Selbst wenn es schien, als sei es der sichere Weg, weg zu gehen, schlug sie die Warnung in den Wind und war meine Freundin gewesen. Als jeder geglaubt hatte, ich hätte meinen Namen in den Feuerkelch geworfen, war sie die einzige die mir glaubte, dass ich es nicht getan hatte. Selbst Ron hatte damals an mir gezweifelt, aber nicht sie.

Sie hatte nie in darin geschwankt, mir zu glauben.

Während ich hier draußen ins Feld lief, konnte ich mir nicht mal vorstellen in Hogwarts zu sein, ohne sie. Ihre Freundschaft bedeutete mir viel mehr, als ich je gemerkt hatte. Sie sagen immer, dass du nie weißt was du hast, bis es fort ist und dies bewies sich gewiss als wahr.

Ich kam an einem meiner Lieblingsplätze zur Ruhe, direkt neben dem Fluss. Ich hob einige Steine auf und begann sie gedankenabwesend in den See zu werfen.

"Hey", sagte eine Stimme und erschreckte mit.

Ich drehte mich um und sah wie Ron mich anstarrte. Ich nickte ihm nur zu. Er stand neben mir an der Ecke des Sees und beobachtete, wie ich Steine warf. Wir beide schwiegen lange Zeit.

„Ich kann das nicht glauben", sagte Ron schließlich.

"Ich weiß", sagte ich leise.

„Wo denkst du ist sie?", fragte Ron mich.

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich.

„Denkst du wir können versuchen es herauszufinden und sie zurück bringen? Ich meine, wenn wir sie finden und wir mit ihren Eltern reden, vielleicht verstehen sie es und lassen sie zurück kommen", schlug Ron vor.

„Es klingt so, als ob sie ihre Meinung gemacht hätten, Ron", sagte ich grimmig. „Sie werden nicht weichen."

„Sie kann doch nicht weg sein", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden nie unsere UTZ schaffen ohne sie, weißt du das? Wir werden ohne sie nie unseren Abschluss schaffen. Wir sind so schlecht wie Neville ohne sie, hast du das bemerkt? Das ist nicht fair, Harry! Es muss einen Weg geben, dass wir sie finden und sie zurück bringen."

Ich schwieg, währen ich Rons Schwall an Fragen zuhörte. Es waren die selben Fragen, die ich mir selbst gestellt hatte.

„Und mit all dem Zeug, dass Du-weißt-schon-wer hochkommt, brauchen wir sie mehr als je zuvor. Sie ist das Hirn hinter unserem kleinen Trio, hast du das gemerkt?", fragte Ron.

„JA!", antwortete ich hitzig. „Ich habe es gemerkt, Ron! Ich hab das alles gemerkt!"

Er blickte wegen meines Ausbruchs verblüfft drein. Ich hatte mit gewiss nicht aufregen wollen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte ich. „Ich sollte mich nicht so aufregen."

"Es ist okay", sagte er. „Ich verstehe."

„Also was machen wir?", fragte Ron wenige Sekunden später.

„Was können wir tun?", fragte ich. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ihre Eltern ihre Meinung sobald ändern werden."

„Es muss etwas geben, was wir tun könne. Ich meine, wir können sie nicht einfach gehen lassen, oder?" fragte mich Ron.

Ich stimmte ihm zu. Wir konnte sie nicht einfach gehen lassen, aber wie konnte wir sie zurück bekommen? Es musste etwas geben, was wir tun konnten.

„Weißt du, wenn sie hier wäre, würde sie uns wahrscheinlich sagen, wir sollen in die Bibliothek gehen um das Problem zu erforschen", sagte ich mit einem Lachen.

„Ja", sagte Ron lachend. „Ich frage mich ob es dort ein Buch gibt das heißt „Wie du deinen besten Freund vor überfürsorglichen Eltern rettest."

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass das passiert", sagte ich.

„Ich auch nicht", sagte Ron.

"Hast du gemerkt, dass Malfoy das lieben wird", sagte ich mürrisch.

„Oh, du hast recht!", sagte Ron. „Er wird überglücklich sein. Ich kann den Kerl jetzt schon hören".

„Was machen wir, Harry?", fragte Ron wieder.

Ich konnte ihn nur anstarren. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was wir tun sollten, oder ob es etwas gab, dass wir tun konnten.

Eines was ich wusste war, dass ich es nicht mochte mich so hilflos wie jetzt zu fühlen. Ich würde das nicht einfach so lassen können. Sie brauchte mich, ich war mir sicher. Ich konnte nicht, nein ich würde sie nicht im Stich lassen.


	3. A Thousand Miles

- Talisa/darkneomo, vielleicht schreckt manch das H/Hr Pairing ab, diese Story zu lesen. Aber auch egal, es kommt mir nicht auf die Menge der Reviews an. Ich freu mich einfach, wenn es Leute gibt, den diese FF genauso gut gefällt wie mir. Und es macht richtig Spaß Amynolles FFs übersetzten zu dürfen und dem einen oder anderen eine Freude damit zu machen, dass diese FF ins deutsche übersetzt wurde. :-) Frohe Weihnachten!

- Tolotos, freut mich sehr, dass dir diese FF gefällt und das, obwohl du kein H/Hr Fans bist. (zwinker) Ich hoffe du hast weiterhin Spaß beim lesen.

So jetzt kriegt ihr Kapitel 3! Viel Spaß beim lesen.  


  
Kapitel 3 A Thousand Miles 

Es war heiß. Anders konnte man es nicht beschreiben. Ich sollte wirklich reingehen und unter der Klimaanlage sitzen, aber ich wolle nicht reingehen. Wenn ich rein ging, würde Mum mir beim auspacken helfen. Das wollte ich nicht, weil es für mich bedeutete, dass ich das alles irgendwie akzeptierte und das tat ich nicht. Ich wartete immer noch darauf, aus diesem Alptraum zu erwachen, oder dass meine Mutter mir erzählte, dass das alles nur ein Scherz sei und wir morgen nach London gehen würden.

Doch das passierte nicht. Wir waren jetzt seit beinah drei Wochen in Atlanta. Meine Eltern hatten sehr schnell ein Haus gefunden. Sie hatten mit zu treffen mit Maklern und Hausbesichtigungen geschleift. Meine Mutter hatte sich wirklich Hals über Kopf in das Haus verliebt, in das wir jetzt in dieser Schrottgemeinde einzogen. Versteht mich nicht falsch, es ist ein hübsches Hause. Es hat vier Schlafzimmer, zweieinhalb Badezimmer, ein nettes Wohnzimmer, eine große Küche und ein sagenhaftes Esszimmer. Im Garten hinter dem Haus gab es sogar einen Swimmingpool. Das Haus war großartig, es war nur nicht mein Zuhause. Sie konnten die selben Möbel in die Zimmer stellen und die gleichen Bilder aufhängen, es war dennoch nicht mein Zuhause.

Die neuentdeckte Abneigung zwischen meinen Eltern und mir, war für uns alle schwer zu ertragen. Ich war nie ein Problemkind für sie gewesen. Ich war immer die verantwortungsbewusste, gehorsame, kleine Hermine gewesen. Zum ersten mal, dass ich denken konnte, stimmte ich ihnen nicht zu und das strapazierte uns alle stark.

Um den Klang der Umzugsarbeiter und meiner Mutter zu entkommen, hatte ich auf einem der Verandastühle beim Pool platz genommen. Ich hatte mein Lieblingsbuch, Die Geschichte Hogwarst, in meinem Schoß. Ich wusste meine Mutter würde mich nicht zu lange alleine lassen. Ganz gewiss, innerhalb von Sekunden kam sie zum Pool rausgelaufen kommen und rief meinen Namen. Ich antwortete nicht. Stur saß ich schweigend hier und las mein Buch.

„Also, wie lang wird diese schweigende Drohung noch weiter gehen?", sagte meine Mutter.

„Ich mach dir keine schweigende Drohung", sagte ich und blätterte um.

„Wirklich? Ich würde schwören, dass das der erste Satz ist, denn du den ganzen Tag zu mir gesagt hast", sagte sie und nahm am Ende des Veranda Stuhl platz. Sie legte eine Hand auf mein Bein.

"Liebes", fuhr sie fort. „Du kannst anfangen, dein Zimmer auszupacken. Die Umzugsarbeiter haben gerade den letzten Karton abgeladen."

Ich saß weiter da und gab vor sehr an dem Buch interessiert zu sein.

„Ich wünschte, dein Vater würde bald nach hause kommen, damit wir all das Zeug auspacken können", sagte meine Mutter und wischte sich einen Schweißtropfen von der Stirn.

"Wo ist Daddy hingegangen?", fragte ich.

„Er ist ein paar Geschäftshäuser in der Innenstadt Gegend auskundschaften gegangen", sagte meine Mutter. „Hermine es ist schrecklich heiß hier draußen, bist du sicher, dass du nicht reinkommen willst?"

„Nein", sagte ich. „Mir geht's gut."

Sie sah mich an, als ob sie noch etwas sagen wollte, aber dachte dass sie es besser sein ließ.

Ein lauter Krach und der Klang von zerbrechendem Glas erfüllte die Luft.

„Oh, nein!", rief meine Mutter. "Ich hoffe, das war nicht meine Kristallvase! Ich bin gleich zurück!"

Ich beobachtete, wie sie zurück ins Haus eilte um die Quelle des Krachs zu ermitteln. Konnte sie nicht sehen, wie unglücklich mich das alles machte? Was sollte ich noch tun?

„Ugggghhhhhh!", rief ich laut.

„Das klingt nicht sehr gut", sagte eine unbekannte Stimme hinter den Büschen.

„Was?", sagte ich überrascht.

Ein Mädchen, die in meinem Alter zu sein schien, kam hinter den Büschen hervor. Sie war hübsch und hatte ein warmes Lächeln. Sie war ca. 164 cm groß mit braunem schulterlangem Haar das völlig glatt war. Sie war athletisch gebaut und trug khakifarbene Shorts und ein rotes T-Shirt. Sie hatte keine Schuhe an.

„Du muss meine neue Nachbarin sein", sagte sie und trat näher.

„Ja", sagte ich. „Hermine Granger."

„Hi", sagte sie und streckte ihre Hand aus. „Ich bin Kit Reilly."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen", sagte ich und schüttelte ihre Hand.

"Wie alt bist du?", fragte sie und nahm auf dem Stuhl direkt neben mir platz.

„Ich werde im September 16", sagte ich. „Und du?"

"Ich werde in zwei Wochen 16", sagte sie. „Ich werde vermutlich meinen Führerschein in wenigen Tagen bekommen. Meine Mutter schleppt die ganze Sache dahin. Ich glaube sie macht sich Sorgen."

"Das dir etwas passiert?", fragte ich.

„Nein, gut ich glaube das ist ein Teil davon, aber wahrscheinlich ist sie ein bisschen mehr über ihren Cadillac besorgt", sagte Kit kichernd. „Also von woher kommst du? Du bist definitiv nicht aus der Gegend."

„Nein, bin ich nicht", sagte ich. „Wir sind eigentlich aus London hier her gezogen."

„Wow!", sagte Kit aufgeregt. „Ich wollte da immer mal hin. Was bringt dich nach Georgia, wenn es dir nicht ausmacht, dass ich frage?"

„Es macht mir nichts aus, dass du fragst", sagte ich. „Meine Mutter und mein Vater wollten hier her ziehen."

„Aber du nicht", sagte Kit.

„Nein, ist das offensichtlich?", fragte ich.

„Nur ein bisschen", sagte sie. „Du vermisst deine Freunde?"

Ich nickte. „Ja. Die Sache ist die, dass sie nicht mal wissen, dass ich fort bin, niemand tut das. So hab ich nie die Gelegenheit bekommen mit richtig zu verabschieden."

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie.

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte ich. „Aber um es kurz zu machen, sie mochten die Richtung nicht, die mein Leben einnahm und sie entschlossen sich etwas dagegen zu tun. Natürlich haben sie mich nicht gefragt."

„Der Horrortrip", sagte sie.

„Ja", sagte ich.

Wir schwiegen ein paar Sekunden danach, bis Kit mich fragte auf welche Schule ich gehen würde.

„Nun, ich sollte in der East High School anfangen, aber mein Vater hörte von dem Makler von einer privaten Schule namens Ramsey Prepartory Academy und er hat mich dort eingeschrieben."

„Oh, du armes Ding", sagte Kit. „Ramsey?"

„Ist sie so schlimm?", fragte ich.

"Nicht wenn du vorhast ein dritte Welt Land zu übernehmen oder versuchst ein bedeutende Firma zu übernehmen", sagte Kit grinsend. „Diese Schule ist so versnobt. Es ist ein Haufen von Leuten mit altem Geld oder sehr ausgewählt, wen sie reinlassen und wen nicht. Du weißt wovon ich rede?"

Ich nickte. „Wir hatten ein paar Leute wie diese an meiner alten Schule."

„Meine Eltern wollten auch, dass ich dort hingehe", sagte Kit. „Doch glücklicherweise, blickten sie auf meine Familie herab, da wir kein „altes" Geld haben. Meine Eltern haben vor einigen Jahren in der Lotterie gewonnen. Davor hatten wir nie so was wie das. Es dauert eine Weile sich daran zu gewöhnen. Ich geh auf die East High School. Es ist eine Schande, dass du nicht dort hin gehst."

"Nun, wenn ich meinen Willen hatte, würde ich nicht hier auf die Schule gehen. Ich würde zurück auf meine alte gehen", sagte ich traurig.

„Hast du einen Freund zurück gelassen?", fragte sie.

"Nein, nicht wirklich", sagte ich. „Ich hatte einen Jungen, dem ich geschrieben habe, aber er wohnte weit weg und es war nie wirklich mehr als eine Freundschaft. Da jemand, den ich auf diese Art mochte, aber ich denke nicht, dass er es je gemerkt hat."

"Jungs sind so", sagte Kit. „Zugegeben, ich hab nicht so viel Erfahrung, worüber Jungs sich sorgen, aber ich weiß genug um zu wissen dass sie ahnungslos sind, wie man nur sein kann, wenn es um Mädchen geht."

"Ja", sagte ich. „Nun, er hätte in letzter Zeit eine Menge Dinge im Kopf. Er hat gerade jemanden verloren, der ihm wirklich wichtig war, seinen Paten. Er hat dich Nachricht nicht sehr gut aufgenommen. Ich wünschte ich könnte ihn anrufen um sicher zu sein, dass er in Ordnung ist."

„Warum kannst du das nicht?", fragte Kit verwirrt.

„Es ist ein bisschen kompliziert", sagte ich. "Wo er jetzt ist, haben sie wirklich kein Telefon."  
„Nun, was ist mit einem Brief?", fragte sie.

„Das ist auch kompliziert", sagte ich.

„Oh", sagte Kit. Glücklicherweise fragte sich nicht über das Korrospondenz Thema weiter. „Also, wie heißt dieser Kerl? Mr. Ahnungslos?"

Ich lachte: "Harry."

„Hast du ihn lange Zeit gekannt?", fragte sie. „Ich hoffe du denkst nicht, dass ich zu neugierig bin oder so."

"Nein, tu ich nicht", sagte ich wahrheitsgemäß. Ich mochte dieses Mädchen. „Du bist nicht neugierig. Ich kenne Harry, seit wir 11 Jahre alt sind. Wir haben uns im Zug auf dem Weg zur Schule getroffen. Zuerst habe ich nicht geglaubt, dass er oder Ron mich zu Beginn sehr mochten. Ich war ein bisschen eine alte besserwisserisch und alleswissend."

„Wer ist Ron?", fragte sie.

„Ron ist mein anderer bester Freund. Er und Harry sind zuerst Freunde geworden und dann haben sie mich gerettet vor einem...", meine Stimme erstarb. Ich konnte diesem Mädchen nicht gut erzählen, dass die zwei mich vor einem Bergtroll gerettet hatten, oder? Sie würde denken ich sein eine Verrückte oder so was.

„Nun, sie haben mich vor einer schwierigen Situation gerettet", sagte ich. „Seit dem das passiert war, waren wir Freunde. Wir haben eine Menge zusammen durchgemacht. Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, wie das Leben war, bevor sie ein Teil davon waren, weiß du?"

Kit nickte. „Also wann hat es angefangen, dass du diesen Harry magst?"

„Nun, ich weiß wirklich nicht wann es angefangen hat", sagte ich. „Alles was ich weiß, ist das ich mir die ganze Zeit Sorgen um ihn gemacht habe. Ich bekam dieses Gefühl in meinem Bauch, wann immer er da ist, eine Art von Schmetterlingen, weiß du? Es ist seltsam, da ich die am wenigsten Jungs-verrückte Person bin, die du je getroffen hast, aber bei ihm...ich himmelte ihn manchmal einfach an und ich fühle mich so, als ob ich nicht denken könnte. Es ist verrückt."

„Nein, ist es nicht", sagte sie. „Deine Augen fangen zu leuchten an, wenn du über ihn redest."

„Tun sie das?", fragte ich überrascht.

Sie nickte. „Und er hat keine Ahnung, was du fühlst?"

„Nicht soweit ich weiß", sagte ich. „Das ganze letzte Jahr, war er in dieses andere Mädchen verliebt. Es hat nicht wirklich zwischen den beiden funktioniert, teilweise auch wegen mir."

„Dir?", fragte sie. „Was hast du gemacht?"

„Sie glaubte, dass er und ich mehr als Freunde sind", sagte ich. „Nichts was Harry sagte um sie vom Gegenteil zu überzeugen hatte eine Wirkung. Ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich niedergeschlagen für ihn war, als es nicht funktionierte. Ich haben nie wirklich gedacht, dass sie die richtige für ihn ist."

„Nun, das klingt nicht so, als ob sie so ahnungslos war", sagte Kid.

„Nein", sagte ich. „Sie war nicht die Einzige. Eine Menge Leute haben uns danach gefragt. Dieser Junge, von dem ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich ihm schrieb, dachte es ebenfalls. Das ist einer der Grunde, weshalb es mit ihm nicht funktioniert hat. Er sagte, er könnte mir nicht weiterhin schreiben, wenn mein Herz sich so offensichtlich nach einem anderen sehne. Von da an, gestand ich mir selber ein, das etwas dran war. Das ich mehr, als nur seine Freundin sein wollte. Es erscheint jetzt ziemlich hoffnungslos und verzweifelt, oder?"

Sie legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Das denke ich nicht. Nenn mich hoffnungslos romantisch, aber es ist bestimmt dazu zu passieren. Wenn zwei Leute dafür bestimmt sind zusammen zu sein, kann so eine kleine Sache wie ein ganzer Atlantischer Ozean oder ein paar missbilligende Eltern, sie nicht voneinander trennen. Ich sagen, hab Vertrauen, Schwester."  
Ich lachte. „Danke, ich brauchte es, das zu hören."

„Kein Problem", sagte sie.

„KATHERINE MICHELLE REILLY!", rief eine Stimme hinter den Büschen. „SCHWING DEINEN ARSCH HIER RÜBER UND MACH DIESE UNORDNUNG SAUBER. WIRKLICH!"

Kit sah mich an und grinste schüchtern. "Uh-oh. Sie hat meinen vollständigen Namen benutzt. Ich bin definitiv in Schwierigkeiten."

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte ich.

„Ich hab versucht Spaghetti zu kochen", sagte sie. "Ich glaub nicht, dass es sich als gut herausgestellt hat." Sie kicherte und sah wie sie vom Stuhl aufstand. „Nun, ich bin direkt da drüben, wenn du jemanden zum reden brauchst oder so. Es war nett dich zu treffen, Hermine."

"Danke", sagte ich und lächelte zurück. „Auch nett dich zu treffen, Kit."

Als die Hitze zu viel wurde, gab ich schließlich auf und ging hinein. Meine Mutter war damit beschäftigt, einige Bücher im Wohnzimmer auszupacken. Als ich herein kam, sagte sie mir sie hätte einen Krug Limonade gemacht und wäre auf ein Glas willkommen, wenn ich wollte. Ich dankte ihr und ging in die Küche, um mir ein Glas einzuschenken. Sie folgte mir in die Küche und setzte sich am Tisch neben mich.

„Wie ist sie?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. „Sie ist zuckerfrei."

„Ich weiß", sagte sich. „Sie ist sehr gut."

„Gut", sagte sie. „Ich hab gesehen, dass du draußen mit einem Mädchen gesprochen hast."

„Kit", sagte ich. „Sie wohnt nebenan."

"Siehst du, du hast bereits Freunde", sagte sie hoffnungsvoll.

„Ein Freund", sagte ich sarkastisch. „Nicht Freunde, aber eine Freundin. Außerdem hab ich einen Haufen Freunde daheim, von wo ihr mich weggezehrt habt."

„Liebes", sagte sie. „Das ist wirklich das Beste für dich. Deine Sicherheit ist unsere erste Priorität. Du magst es nicht mögen, wie wir damit umgegangen sind, aber ich hoffe, dass mit der Zeit..."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß", sagte. „Du hoffst, das ich mit der Zeit verstehen werde, warum ihr das getan habt, aber weißt du was? Ich glaub nicht, dass das sehr bald geschehen wird. Ich war wirklich glücklich und zufrieden, wo ich war. Ich hatte Freunde, die ich liebte, die mich jetzt mehr brauchen, als je zuvor. Ihr versteht das nicht, weil ihr nicht in der Welt lebt in der wir leben, aber das ist nicht die Zeit um das zu tun. Das war die falsche Zeit."

„Süße", sagte sie.

„Nein! Ich verstehen dass ihr mich hier habt und ich nichts dagegen tun kann, aber glaubt nicht eine Sekunde lang, dass ich mich je gut damit fühle oder mich je damit abfinden werde, weil das nicht passieren wird."

Ich stand vom Tisch auf und lief von meiner Mutter fort, die Treppen hinauf in mein Zimmer. Überall standen meine Schachteln. Tränen rollten mein Gesicht hinunter.

Ich mochte diese Person nicht, die ich geworden war. Noch mehr, ich mochte die Art nicht, wie ich meinen Eltern drohte, aber ich hatte keine Wahl. Sie hatte mir das angetan. Ich hasste es böse auf sie zu sein. Ein Teil von mir Verstand, warum sie das taten. Ich war alles, was sie hatten. Ich wusste, dass meine Mutter und mein Vater jahrelang versucht haben ein Kind zu bekommen und sie hatten die Hoffnung fast aufgegeben, als meine Mutter die Neuigkeit erfuhr, dass sie mit mir schwanger war. Die Schwangerschaft war schwierig und infolge dessen, war sie unfähig weitere Kinder zu empfangen.

Wenn mir etwas passierte, würden sie nur noch einander haben. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich wollte nicht sterben. Niemand will das. Es war eine Chance die ich willens zu nehmen war. Der Kampf war in der Zauberwelt. Es war Zeit für uns alle zusammen zu halten und als eines zu kämpfen. Doch, hier wo ich war, tausend Meilen weit weg, war ich machtlos irgendeine Hilfe zu sein.

Ich musste etwas tun, aber was?


	4. If youre Gone

Kapitel 4 If yourre Gone 

Der Orden des Phönix hatte ein weiteres improvisiertes Treffen. Diesmal war es nicht am Grimmauld Platz Nr. 12, aber im Fuchsbau. Nur eine handvoll Mitglieder war beim Treffen anwesend, hauptsächlich diskutierten sie darüber, wie sie Ron, Ginny und mich sicher nach Kings Cross Station und an Bord des Hogwarts Express brachten. 

Die anwesenden Mitglieder waren Arthur und Molly Weasley, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, Tonks und Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Ron, Ginny und ich hockten auf der Treppe und versuchten dem Treffen zu lauschen. Leider war das schwierig, weil die Mitglieder ihre Stimmen gesenkt hatten und flüsterten, vielleicht in dem Wissen, das neugierige Ohren nur Schritte entfernt waren. Da Fred und George nicht länger im Fuchsbau wohnten, konnte man sich keine Langziehohren ausleihen.

"Das ist wirklich unfair", flüsterte mir Ron zu. „Sie sollten zumindest dich zu einem Mitglied des Ordens machen, wo du doch derjenige bist hinter dem Voldmort her ist."

Ich antwortete nicht. Ich wusste ehrlich gesagt nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich stimmte Ron mit ganzem Herzen zu, aber ich wusste, dass ich erst 16 war, es gab keine Möglichkeit ein Mitglied zu werden. Auch hatte ich Ron meine Diskussion mit Dumbledore Ende des Schuljahre, kurz nach Sirius Tod, nicht enthüllt. Ron, oder niemand was das betrifft, wusste dass es am Ende ich oder Voldemort heißen würde. Einer hatte zu sterben, damit der andere leben konnte. Ehrlich gesagt wusste ich nicht, warum ich es ihm nicht erzählt hatte. Da er mein bester Freund war uns all das, denkt ihr ich sollte es ihm sagen, aber irgendetwas hielt mich davon zurück es ihn wissen zu lassen.

Es gab wichtigere Dinge um darüber jetzt nachzudenken, genauer gesagt Hermine. Wir hatten nicht wirklich viel über sie gesprochen. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hatten nichts mehr sonst gesagt und wir hatten das Thema nicht weiter angeschnitten. Doch wir alle vermissten sie. Sie wurde vielleicht nicht erwähnt, aber sie war in all unseren Gedanken. 

Ron schien es besonders schwer zu nehmen. Ich hatte immer vermutet, dass er Gefühle für Hermine hat die ein bisschen weiter gingen, als Freundschaft. Das ganze Fiasko um den Weihnachtsball hatte das sehr bestätigt, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich je den Mut aufbringen würde zu fragen. Hermine hatte mir gegenüber nie etwas über die Art ihrer Gefühle für Ron erwähnt. Es war alles auf eine Art seltsam, wenn ihr mich fragt. Ich meine, die beiden kämpften die meiste Zeit wie Hund und Katze. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob sie Freunde gewesen wären, wenn nicht wegen mir. Ich war die gemeinsame Verbindung zwischen ihnen.

Hin und wieder, fragte ich mich, wie ich mich fühlen würde, wenn sie am Ende zusammenkämen. Sie waren meine zwei besten Kumpel. Wenn sie gemeinsam Glück fanden, würde ich mich für sie freuen, oder? Ich konnte es wirklich nicht sagen. 

Alles was ich jetzt wusste, war dass ich sie vermisse. Sie konnte auch keine einfache Zeit haben. Ich verstand nicht, wie ihre Eltern ihr das antun konnte, mit dem Wissen wie viel Hogwarts ihrer Tochter bedeutete. Sie mussten ihre Tochter überhaupt nicht kennen, wenn sie dachten, dass dies das Beste für sie sei. 

Doch wenn ich an die Dinge so dachte, fühlte ich mich immer mit ein schuldiges Stechen. Es war mein Fehler, dass sie in diesem Durcheinander war. Sie zahlte dafür, dass sie meine Freundin war. Wenn sie an dem ersten Tag nicht in dieses Zugabteil getreten wäre, wären vier vielleicht nie Freunde geworden. Sie sollte jetzt versuchen Schulsprecherin zu werden und für die UTZ zu lernen und sich nicht Sorgen über ein anderes Leben und eine andere Schule machen.

Es war deswegen, dass ich fühlte, ich sei es ihr schuldig einen Weg zu finden sie aus diesem Durcheinander rauszuholen. Sie sehnte sich nach Hogwarts mit Ron und mir. Ich war mir dessen so sicher, wie alles andere in meinem Leben. Ich wusste, dass ich keine Chance hatte meine Klasse schaffen, keine Chance gegen Voldemort hatte, ohne sie. Das war nicht nur weil sie klug und clever war. Es war wegen der Art Mensch die sie war, der Art Freund die sie war. Sie war so loyal. Als ich dachte ich hätte niemanden auf den ich mich verlassen konnte, war sie da. Wieder und wieder war sie für mich da. Und wie hab ich ihr das zurück gezahlt?  
Unwissend hatte ich zu der Entscheidung ihrer Eltern, sie aus der Schule zu nehmen, beigetragen.

Ginny unterbrach meine Gedanken in dem sie Ron und mir verkündete, dass das Treffen sich auflöste. Dies wurde Sekunden später durch Rons Mum bestätigt die heraufrief aufhören zu lauschen und runter kommen um die Gäste zu begrüßen.

Schüchtern stiegen wir die Treppen runter und begrüßten die Ordensmitglieder freundlich. Lupin fragte mich, wie es mir ginge und ich sagte ich wäre in Ordnung. Ich denke nicht, dass er mir eine Sekunde geglaubt hat, aber er nickte und lief zur Mrs. Weasley rüber die ein Tablett mit Kräkern und Käse herumreichte. Ginny hatte eine Kanne Kürbrissaft von ihrer Mutter geholt und schenkte jedem seine Tasse geschäftig ein.

Ich stand da und beobachtete alle, allein mit meinen Gedanken. Ich spürte wie mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte und als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich Tonks die mich angrinste.

"Hi, Harry!", sagte sie.

„Hi, Tonks", sagte ich. „Wie geht es dir?"

"Okay", sagte sie. Sie legte eine Hand auf ihr Haar. „Magst du Rastalocken? Ich dachte sie könnten vielleicht ein bisschen übertrieben sein, doch Kingsley sagte sie sehen in gut aus, als ließ ich sie."

„Ja", sagte ich und nickte ihr zu. „Sie sehen gut aus."

"Danke", sagte sie und strahlte mich an. Ihr Gesicht wurde plötzlich ernst. „Ich hab von Hermine gehört. Es tut mir leid."

Ich nickte ernst. „Ja."

„Kannst du mich draußen in ca. 2 Minuten treffen?", fragte sie. „Komm alleine. Es ist wichtig. Ich glaube es könnte deine Laune ein bisschen aufbessern."

„Okay", sagte ich und fragte mich worüber sie mit mir sprechen wolle. „Sicher."

„Okay", sagte sie.

Ich beobachtete, wie sie zu Mr. und Mrs. Weasley hinüber lief, ihnen für die Erfrischung dankte und sagte, dass sie gehen müsse. Innerhalb von Sekunden, war sie aus dem Haus gelaufen. Als ich mir sicher war, das mich niemand beobachtete, schickte ich mich an ihr einige Minuten später zu folgen.

Ich fand Tonks direkt hinter dem Haus, auf einem Picknick-Tisch sitzend. 

„Also, worum geht's?", fragte ich sie.

„Weißt du, was das ist?", fragte sie mich und holte einen schwarzen Gegenstand aus ihrer Tasche hervor.

„Natürlich", sagte ich. „Es ist ein mobil Telefon."

„Ja, ist es", sagte sie. „Weißt du, warum ich ein mobil Telefon habe?" 

„Nein", sagte ich verwirrt. „Ich glaube ohnehin nicht, dass es hier funktioniert, Tonks."

„Doch, wird es", sagte sie. „Es ist ein spezielles Telefon. Ein Freund von mir im Muggel-Artefakt-Büro hat daran herumgespielt und es wird funktionierten, selbst so weit hier draußen."

„Du willst also einen Anruf machen?", fragte ich immer noch verwirrt. 

„Nicht ich", sagte sie und reichte mir das Telefon. „Du." 

„Ich kenne niemanden der ein Telefon hat, außer meine Tante und mein Onkel und ich versichere dir, dass ich kein Verlangen danach habe, sie anzurufen."

„Wie ist es mit Hermine?", fragte sie. „Du kannst sie anrufen."

„Nein, kann ich nicht", sagte ich. "Ich weiß nicht wo sie ist, geschweige denn was für eine Telefonnummer sie hat."

„Ich weiß es", sagte Tonks. "Ich habe einen Freund im Umzugsprogramm, der die Sache mit ihrer Familie abgewickelt hat. Sie ist in Atlanta/Georgia in den Staaten. Ich habe auch ihre Telefonnummer. Warum rufst du sie nicht an?"

"Nun, was ist mit dem Zeitunterschied? Was, wenn ich ihre Eltern aufwecke?", fragte ich. 

„Das wirst du nicht", sagte sie. „Ich habe einen Flohpulver-Kontakt hergestellt und ich hab gesehen, dass ihre Eltern zum Abendessen das Haus verlassen haben. Sie ist jetzt alleine. Es ist ungefähr 23 Uhr drüben. Ruf sie an."

„Tonks!", sagte ich und strahlte sie an. „Ich könnte dich küssen!" 

Tonks lachte: „Das sagen sie alle. Verschwende nicht deine Zeit mit mir. Wähl die Nummer. Ruf sie an."

Ich nickte und blickte auf das Stück Pergament, dass sie mir ausgehändigt hatte. Eine Telefonnummer war darauf gekritzelt und ich begann die Nummer zu wählen. Mein Herz fühlte sich an, als wenn es rasen würde, als ich hörte wie das Telefon zu klingeln begann. Tonks lief ein paar Schritte von mir weg, um mir etwas Privatsphäre zu geben.

„Hallo", sagte Hermines Stimme.

„Hermine!", sagte ich aufgeregt. „Ich bins Harry."

„Harry!", sagte sie fast ungläubig. „Aber wie...?"

„Tonks hat mir geholfen", sagte ich. „Wie geht es dir?"

„Ich halt durch", sagte sie. „Aber Harry, wie geht es dir?"

„Genauso wie dir", sagte ich. „Haben deine Eltern dir einen Grund genannt?"

„Sie sagten, sie wollen mich in Sicherheit haben", sagte sie. „Ich kann es schon fast auswendig, was meine Eltern sagen, wann immer ich sie frage warum sie das tun."

„Wir vermissen dich so sehr", sagte ich.

„Ich vermisse euch auch", sagte sie. Ich konnte hören, wie ihre Stimme zu zittern begann. „Irgendwelche Neuigkeiten von Voldemort?"

„Nein", sagte ich. „Nichts neues zu berichten. Er fällt nicht auf." 

„Harry sei vorsichtig", sagte sie. "Bleib wachsam. Du weißt nicht, wozu er im Stande ist. Du musst stark sein." 

„Es wäre leichter, wenn du hier wärst", sagte ich mit einem hohlen Lachen.

„Ich würde alles dafür geben, bei dir zu sein", sagte sie. „Und auch bei Ron."

„Ich weiß, dass würdest du", sagte ich. „Ich würde alles geben um dich zurück zu bekommen. Wir werden einen Weg finden."

"Bring dich aber nicht selbst in Schwierigkeiten, Harry", sagte sie und klang wie die Hermine die ich kannte.

„Ich bring mich nicht selbst in Schwierigkeiten", sagte ich und versuchte entrüstet zu klingen. „Es scheint immer mich zu finden."

„Nur zu gut tut es das", sagte sie mit einem leichten Lachen. „Ich meins ernst."

„Hermine", begann ich.

Das Telefon verstummt plötzlich. Sie war weg.

„Hermine?", sagte ich ins Telefon. Stille.

„Hermine? Hermine?"

Ich schaltete das Telefon aus. Tonks eilte zu mir.

„Nun?", fragte sie.

"Sie ist in Ordnung", sagte ich. „Ich meine, es geht ihr so gut, wie man es erwarten kann. Sie vermisst uns."

„Ich weiß, dass sie das tut", sagte Tonks. „Letzten Sommer hat sie über dich gesprochen, die ganze...nun, das ist wirklich nicht wichtig."

Was hatte sie damit gemeint? Es hatte so geklungen, als ob sie sagen wollte, dass Hermine die ganze Zeit über ihn gesprochen hatte, doch sie hatte sich selbst gestoppt. Was sollte das heißen?

"Tonks", sagte ich und reichte ihr das Telefon zurück. „Warum hast du das getan? Ich meine, du hättest dich selbst in eine Menge Schwierigkeiten bringen können."

"Nun, lass es uns so sagen ich hab eine leichte Schwäche, was dich und Hermine betrifft", sagte sie, nahm das Telefon und legte es in ihre Tasche. „Ihr habt eine großartige Freundschaft. Ich hasse es zu sehen, dass ihr deswegen getrennt werdet."

„Danke", sagte ich. „Das bedeutet mir wirklich viel."

Sie strahlte mich an. „Jederzeit. Lass das aber unter uns bleiben, Harry. Wenn das heraus kommte, könnte das sehr schlecht werden – nicht gerade für mich – aber für meinen Freund, der mir das Mobil Telefon gegeben hat."

Ich nickte und gab ihr mein Wort.

„Pass auf dich auf", sagte sie. „Du gehst besser rein, bevor jemand Fragen stellt."

„Okay", sagte ich. 

"Ich sehe dich in wenigen Tagen am Bahnhof", sagte sie. 

Ich beobachtete, wie sie wenige Sekunden später apparierte.

Als ich diese Nacht einschlief, fühlte ich mich hoffnungsvoller, als zuvor. Die waren vorher trostlos erschienen, aber der Klang von Hermines Stimme hatte dazu geführt, dass ich mich besser fühlte. Die Dinge würden letzten Endes in Ordnung kommen.

(Hermione)

Währendessen tausend Meilen weit weg, erinnerte ich mich daran, wie mein Vater mir das Telefon weggenommen und aufgelegt hatte.

„Wer war das?", fragte er zornig.

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Harry? Ron?", fragte er mich.

Wieder antwortete ich nicht.

"Ich dachte, ich könnte dir vertrauen, Hermine", sagte er. „Das funktioniert nicht, wenn du darauf behaarst, jeden Zentimeter des Weges gegen uns zu kämpfen."

„Ich würde es wirklich hassen, wenn es nicht funktioniert, Dad", sagte ich wütend.

„Hermine!", warnte mein Vater mich.

„Ich bin es so leid", sagte ich hitzig. „Kannst du es sehen? Der erste Anflug von Freude, den ich hatte seit wir hier her gekommen sind, ist ein Telefonanruf von Harry. Was sagt dir das, Dad? Bist du blind?" 

„Hermine, du wirst ihn nicht noch einmal kontaktieren, hast du mich gehört?", sagte er ernst.

„Ja, ich habe dich gehört", sagte ich. Mit einem letzten Blick auf ihn, lief ich in mein Zimmer.

„Warum kannst du mich nicht hören?", sagte ich flüsternd.


	5. Wherever you will go

Kapitel 5 Wherever You Will Go

(Hermione)

Heute war der 1. September. Heute sollte ich an Board des Hogwarts Express sein, auf meinem Weg um das 6. Jahr an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei zu beginnen. Doch war ich dort? Oh, nein, war ich nicht. Ich beendete meine 5. Schultag an einer Schule die ich absolut verabscheute.

Kit hatte mir von der Ramsey Preparatory Academy erzählt, aber ich glaube nicht dass sie dem gerecht geworden war. Alles was sie gesagt hatte, es war viel schlimmer, als ich es mir je vorgestellt hatte. Die Klassen, die Schüler und die Lehrer waren all ein Alptraum. Natürlich, half es nicht, dass sie ich den ganzen Tag mit einem mürrischen Ausdruck auf meinem Gesicht herumlief. Mein Vater sagte, es würde der Sache nicht helfen, wenn ich mich drauf festlegt die Schule zu hassen, auf die ich ging. Das war seine Antwort gewesen, als ich ihm erzählte wie sehr ich die Schule hasste.

Ich würde meinem Vater das angedeihen. Er hatte die Entscheidung getroffen und er würde dabei bleiben, ungeachtet dessen, wie unglücklich oder schlecht ich mich fühlte. Ich wünschte sie hätten zumindest bis zum meinem Abschlussjahr in Hogwarts gewartet, um das durch zu ziehen, weil ich dann zumindest wissen würde, wie man appariert. Wenn ich jetzt wüsste, wie man es tut, würde ich zurück nach London apparieren so schnell wie ich nur könnte.

Die Sache die mich durchhalten lies, war die Erinnerung an Harrys unerwarteten Telefonanruf. Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken, wie glücklich mich dieses drei Minuten Gespräch gemacht hatte. Zu wissen, dass er mich vermisste ...nun, es half mir. Zum einen stärkte es meine Entschlossenheit einen Weg zu finden um mich aus diesem Durcheinander zu bringen. Zum anderen, erleichterte es meinen Gemüt über seinen Zustand. Ich hatte mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn gemacht in diesen paar vergangenen Monaten.

Der Schultag hier war völlig anderes als in Hogwarts. Zum einen waren die Unterrichtsfächer das vollkommene Gegenteil des Hogwarts Lehrplans. Ich begann meinen Tag mit etwas namens „Tagesraum" (?) – hier wurde die Anwesenheit geprüft und Durchsagen und Mitteilungen gemacht. Dann folgte der erste formale Unterricht – Biologie. Danach hatte ich amerikanische Literatur, Latein, Computer, dann Mittagessen. Der Tag wurde mit dem Unterricht in fortgeschrittene Mathematik und Sportunterricht abgeschlossen. 

Zum ersten mal in meinem Leben in einem Klassenzimmer, zollte ich dem Lehrer keine Aufmerksamkeit. Ich saß da an meinem Tisch, kritzelte oder schrieb Nachrichtigen. Ich gebe zu, dass alles war sehr witzlos, besonders die Nachrichten die ich schrieb. Es war nicht so, als ob ich sie jemanden schicken könnte.

Im Vergleich zu mir, gediehen meine Eltern in ihrem neuen Leben. Sie fanden einen Büroraum in der Stadtgegend und waren geschäftig dabei es herzurichten. Die beiden passten sich gut an, was mich ohne Ende nervte.  
Diese Feindseligkeit zwischen uns war ungewohnt. Ich hatte nie vorher ein Problem mit meinen Eltern gehabt. Jetzt lief ich die ganze Zeit wütend umher, hauptsächlich auf sie und die Situation. Ich mochte die Person nicht, die ich geworden war und ich wusste meine Eltern mochten sie auch nicht.

Der einzige erfreuliche Moment an meinem Schultag war, wenn schließlich um 14.35 die Glocke läutete. Ein weiteres Ende von einem weiteren schrecklichen Tag in Ramsey. Ich fragte mich, was Ron und Harry taten. Sie waren jetzt seit ein paar Stunden zurück in Hogwarts. Wahrscheinlich genossen sie das Fest in der Großen Halle.

Ich sollte dort sein, ich wollt schreien. Ich sollte dort sein und beobachten, wie Ron seinen Mund mit soviel Essen voll stopfte, wie er konnte. Ich sollte dort sein und sehen wie Harry lachte wie ich meine Augen rollte, darüber was für ein Schwein Ron war. Ich sollte dort sein, und Harry und Ron zu ermahnen während der Auswahlzeremonie aufzupassen. Ich sollte es sein, die die Erstklässler auf ihrem ersten Weg durch Hogwarts in empfang nahm und in die richtige Richtung führte. Doch ich war es nicht. Es sah nicht so aus, als ob ich es je wieder sein würde.

(Harry) 

Kurz nach neun beendeten wir schließlich das Fest in der Großen Halle. Ich war müde, aber ich fühlte mich nicht, als ob ich schlafen könnte. Ron, der den Erstklässlern zeigen musste, wo sie hin mussten, hatte mir Gute Nacht gesagt, als ich in zurück in Richtung Gryffindor Turm lief, und Dean und Seamus folgte. Wir beide wollten mit Dumbledore resen, aber er hatte die Große Halle abrupt verlassen nachdem er seine abschließenden Worte an die Schüler gesprochen hatte. 

Doch ich wußte, wenn ich nicht heute Abend mit ihm sprechen konnte, würde ich nicht schlafen können. Vielleicht hatte er ein paar Antworten, warum Hermines Eltern das getan hatten.

Dieser ganze Tag war schwierig gewesen. Den ganzen Tag schien etwas weg sein, etwas schien zu fehlen. Wir alle wussten, was es war. Ihr Abwesenheit sprach Bände.

Die Zugfahrt zurück nach Hogwarts war so, wie ich es erwartet hatte. Ron war gegangen um sich mit den anderen Vertrauensschülern zu treffen. An Hermines Stelle war Lavender Brown zur Vetrauensschülerin ernannt worden.

Ginny und ich fanden ein Abteil nahe in der Mitte des Zugs und bald waren Neville Longbottom, Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan und Luna Lovegood bei uns. Dean und Neville spielten Snape explodiert, während Seamus zusah und Beleidigungen hin und her rief in dem Versuch Dean und Neville durcheinander zu bringen. Luna und Ginny diskutierten etwas über ihren Unterrichtsplan und ich, nun ich blickte aus dem Fenster und beobachtete die Landschaft, die vorbei zog.

Als Ron wenige Minuten später zu ins Abteil kam, strahlte Luna und begann ihn anzustarren, als ob er das fantastischste wäre, was sie je gesehen hatte. Dennoch sprach sie nicht mit ihm. Ginny und ich erfassten das sofort und tauschten einen Blick, als wir Ron beobachteten der das alles nicht bemerkte. 

Die Dinge liefen eigentlich ziemlich gut, oder so gut wie erwartet. Ron hatte sie gerade hingesetzt und verhalf sich selbst zu einer handvoll Kürbisspasteten, als der Augenblick geschah, denn wir alle befürchteten. Draco Malfoy schlenderte in das Abteil, wie immer gefolgt von Crabbe und Goyle.

„Hey, Potter", sagte er und blickte in meine Richtung. „Ich habe ein Gerücht gehört und ich wollte sehen, ob du es mir bestätigen kannst."

„Kann ich", sagte ich. „Ja du bist der weltgrößte Trottel. Es wurde gerade heute bestätigt." 

Alle kicherten, natürlich außere Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle.

„Sehr lustig, Potter", sagte er und trug einen finsteren Blick. "Das war nicht das Gerücht, über das ich geredet habe. Ich habe gehört, dass das Schlammblut mit dem du rumgerannt bist, aus der Schule geworfen wurde."

„Sie wurde nicht rausgeworfen", sagte Ginny hitzig. „Sie wurde von ihren Eltern von der Schule genommen, musst du wissen."

„Bleib ruhig, Rote", sage Malfoy und musterte Ginny. „Sei nicht so aufgebracht. Es spielt wirklich keine Rolle. Solange sie weg ist, bin ich glücklich."

„Sie wird zurückkommen", sagte ich entschlossen. „Du kannst darauf zählen."

"Oh, wie rührend", sagte Malfoy. „Weasley, hast du gewußt, dass Potter auch das Schlammblut mag? Du bist nicht der einzige der Glotzaugen kriegt, wenn sie da ist. Ihr beide solltet besser wissen, sie ist es nicht wert Zeit zu verschwenden."

Wir beide, Ron und ich umrundeten Malfoy sofort. Wir beide griffen nach unseren Zauberstäben und richteten sie auf Malfoy. Dann schritten Crabbe und Gyole voran um uns beide zu greifen, Ron und ich versuchten uns zurückzuhalten.

In all dem Durcheinander hörten wir ein lautes „PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!", und beobachten, wie die drei Slyhterins mit einem Schlag zu Boden fielen. Wir drehten uns alle um und sahen Luna, die ihren Zauberstab wegsteckte und irgendwie schüchtern lächelte.

„Tut mir leid", sagte sie und lächelte Ron an. „Ich konnte nicht weiter hier stehen und ihnen zuhören. Ich mag sie wirklich nicht sehr."

„Kein Problem", sagte Ron und lächelte soweit ich weiß, das erstemal an.

„Gern geschehen", sagte Luna und strahlte ihn an.

So, jetzt war ich hier, auf dem Weg zu Dumledores Büro. Auf dem halben Weg dort hin, kam mir in den Sinn, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte wie das Passwort lautete und würde zweifellos auf seine Rückkehr warten müssen.  
Glücklicherweise musste ich nicht zu lang warten, als Dumbledore innerhalb weniger Minuten der Flur entlang kam. Er lächelte wissend als er mich sah und nickte.

„Harry", sagte er. „Ich habe erwartet von dir oder Mr. Weasley bald zu hören."

„Ja, Professor", sagte ich. „Ich wollte sie etwas fragen."

„In Ordnung", sagte er. „Lass uns hoch im mein Büro gehen." 

Ich beobachtete, wie er das Passwort murmelte und der Eingang zu seinem Büro öffnete sich. Wir liefen die Wendeltreppe schweigend hinauf auf der wir sein Büro erreichten, ich setzte mich auf einen der Stuhle, direkt ihm gegenüber.

„Also, das hat zweifellos mit Miss Granger zu tun, habe ich recht?", sagte Dumbledore und spähte mich über seine halb-möndförmigen Brillengläser hinweg an.

„Ja, Sir", sagte ich. „Können sie mir bitte sagen, warum Hermines Eltern sie von der Schule genommen haben? Wie konnte sie sie aus der Schule lassen? Ich meine sie ist wahrscheinlich die tüchtigste und klügste Person hie. Wir brauchen sie hier."

„Ich stimme dir zu, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Aber weißt du, sie sind ihre Eltern. Sie haben das letzte Wort, wo ihre Tochter ihre Ausbildung bekommen soll. Du weißt, dass einige Eltern ihre Bedenken über die Sicherheit dieses Schlosses geäußert haben. Ich haben ihnen gesagt, dass wir für den besten Schutz gesorgt haben, der möglich ist. Einige der Eltern waren jedoch nicht leicht damit zu befriedigen, befürchte ich. Hermines Eltern haben Angst. Sie ist ihre einzige Tochter, ihr einziges Kind. Sie wollen sie schützen. Ich habe ihnen gesagt, dass ich mit ihrer Entscheidung nicht einverstanden bin, aber ich respektiere es, wenn sie meinen, dass sie im besten Interesse für ihre Tochter handeln."

„Aber das tun sie nicht!", rief ich. „Können sie das nicht sehen? Sie ist nicht glücklich, wo sie ist! Wir brauchen sie hier bei uns! Nicht weit weg eingesperrt in einer Muggel Schule!"

„Ich verstehe", begann Dumbledore, aber ich unterbrach ihn.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie das tun", sagte ich hitzig. „Die eine Sache auf die ich mich immer verlassen konnte, ganz gleich wie schlecht die Dinge für mich standen, war, dass meine Freunde immer für mich da waren. Ron und Hermine bedeuten für mich alles. Nachdem was letztes Jahr passiert ist und sie mir von der Prophezeiung erzählt haben, kann ich das nicht brauchen. Ich weiß, dass klingt selbstsüchtig, Sir, aber ich will sie hier bei uns. Sie gehört hier zu uns!"

„Harry", sagte Dumbledore wieder. „Ich habe eine Menge Schüler durch diese Hallen gehen sehen. Ich habe gesehen, wie Freundschaften geschlossen und gebrochen wurden. Ich habe Freundschaften gesehen von denen ich wusste, dass sie Prüfungen stand halten würden. Das Band, dass ihr drei habt ist ein besonders. Es basiert auf Treue, Loyalität und Mut. Wegen all dieser Dinge kamt ihr ins Gryffindor Haus. Du musst an diesem Band festhalten. Ich weiß es scheint eine verzweifelte, hoffnungslose Situation zu sein, aber wenn du vertraust und an dieser Treue festhältst, werden die Dinge am Ende gut laufen."

Ich konnte nur nicken. Er fuhr fort.

„Sie braucht dich mehr den je, Harry", sagte er. „Ich weiß du bist jetzt aufgebracht, aber lass ihnen Zeit. Ich glaube, dass ihre Eltern hinter ihre Angst blicken werden und wissen wo ihre Tochter hingehört."

„Das ist ihre Antwort?", fragte ich in ungläubig. „Sie haben immer gesagt, dass wir zu ihnen kommen können, wenn wir Hilfe brauchen oder wenn wir Fragen haben."

„Das kannst du Harry", sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Du magst vielleicht nicht die Antworten, die ich dir gebe, aber du kannst zu mir kommen wann immer du ein Problem oder eine Frage hast."

Ich saß eine Weile da und starrte ihn nur an. Vielleicht wartete ich drauf, dass er mir eine Art Weisheit gab, die ich nutzen konnte um Hermine aus dieser Situation zu holen. Vielleicht wartete ich darauf, dass er mit etwas sagte, irgendetwas auf das ich aufbauen konnte. Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich wollte, dass er mir sagte, aber ich wusste dass ich nicht hören wollte, dass ich die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern respektieren solle, dem ganzen Zeit lassen solle und auf das Beste hoffen.

"Vielleicht solltest du zurück in deinen Turm gehen, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Es ist ziemlich spät und du hast reichlich Unterricht morgen."

Ich nickte und lief die Treppen hinunter in den Flur, meine Ungläubigkeit wuchs mit jeder Stufe. Als ich zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum kam, war ich nicht überrascht zu sehen, dass er menschenleer war. Soweit ich mich erinnern kann, was es jetzt fast Mitternacht. Ich war dabei die Treppe zum Jungenschlafsaal hinaufzusteigen, als ich ein Schnarchen auf der Couch hörte. Es war Ron.

Ich lief zu ihm hinüber, ich stupste ihn an die Schulter und er wachte überrascht auf.

„Wie spät ist es?", fragte er mich taumlig und setzte sich auf der Couch auf. Ich nahm in geringem Abstand von ihm platz und Blickte in das Feuer, welches das einzige Licht im Gemeinschaftsraum verbreitete.

„Fast Mitternacht", sagte ich.

„Hast du Dumbledore gesehen?", fragte er. 

Ich nickte.

„Und?" sagte Ron ungeduldig und rieb sich die Augen.

„Nichts", sagte ich. „Er sagte, wir sollen die Entscheidung ihrer Eltern respektieren und dem ganzen Zeit geben. Die gleiche alte Geschichte, die wir jetzt seit Wochen von jedem Erwachsenen und Autoritätsperson die wir kennen, gehört haben."

"Lässt einen glauben, dass sie alle zusammen stecken und mit dieser standartisierten Antwort kommen, wann immer jemand sie danach fragt", sagte Ron. „Ich frage mich, wie es ihr geht."

Ich war still. Ich hatte Ron nichts über meinen Telefonanruf mit Hermine gesagt. Ich weiß nicht, warum ich das nicht getan habe. Ich sagte mir selbst, dass es war weil Tonks sagte wir sollten es für uns behalten. Doch irgendwie wusste ich, dass das nicht die ganze Wahrheit war. Tonks wusste, dass Ron mein bester Freund war und dass auch er Hermines bester Freund war. Er hatte genauso viel Recht zu erfahren, wie es ihr ging, wie ich. Doch, es war ich, dem Tonks das Telefon gegeben hatte.

"Ich denke, sie ist okay", sagte ich diplomatisch. „Ich meine, sie ist Hermine. Sie passt sich an."

„Ja, aber das muss furchtbar für sie sein", sagte Ron. „Weißt du ich würde verrückt werden, wenn meine Eltern mir so etwas antun würden." 

„Ja", sagte ich und blickte weiter ins Feuer.

„Wir gehen besser hoch", sagte Ron und unterdrückte ein gähnen. „Wir müssen morgen früh raus." Er stand von der Couch auf und begann zur Treppe zu laufen, er drehte sich um und sah mich noch immer auf der Couch sitzen und ausdruckslos ins Feuer starren. „Kommst du, Harry?"

„In einer Minute", sagte ich. „Geh schon mal vor."

Er nickte und lief die Treppen hinauf. Ich war alleine.

Während ich ins Feuer starrte, gingen mir zwei Gedanken durch den Kopf. Ich fühlte mich schuldig, weil ich Ron nichts über das Gespräch mit Hermine am Telefon gesagt hatte und ich wollte verzweifelt einen Weg finden um sie zu sehen. Es musste etwas geben, was ich tun konnte.

Dann hatte ich eine Idee. Es war so einfach. Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich nicht vorher daran gedacht hatte. Ich trotzte der Tatsache, dass ich erschöpft war und ich wusste ich würde morgen dafür bezahlen, aber es kümmerte mich nicht. Rasch machte ich mich auf den Weg durch das Portraitloch und hoch in die Eulerei. Das konnte nicht warten.


	6. King of Pain

- Arthus, da du soviel Spaß an der Geschichte zu haben scheinst und ich die Geschichte ja schon fertig übersetzt habe, kriegst du noch ein Weihnachtsgeschenk: das nächste Kapitel.

Kapitel 6 King of Pain 

(Harry)

Wie konnte es sein, dass die Dinge so kurz vor dem auseinander fallen zu sein schienen, aber dennoch auch fast normal waren? Zum einen gab es keinen Hinweis über den Verbleib von Voldemort. Viele Leute nahmen sich die Einstellung „keine Nachrichten sind gute Nachrichten" zu Herzen und lebten ihr Leben so normal wie möglich, aber nicht ich. Ich persönlich empfand es so, als ob er uns in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit einlullte. Dann würde er angreifen und wir wären nicht vorbereitet.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, warum dies alles auf mich fiel. Ich war erst 16 Jahre alt, um Merlins Willen. Die meisten Jungs, die 16 sind, sorgten sich nicht darum, die Welt vor dem Dunklen Lord zu retten. Den meisten Jungen war nicht von Albus Dumledore gesagt worden, dass am Ende einer von uns leben würde, währen der andere sterben musste. Es würde keinen anderen Weg geben. Ich weiß, dass ich weiter machen musste, aber es ist schwer dem zu entkommen. Das Wissen um diese Prophezeiung hatte mich vom ersten Moment, als ich sie hörte, verfolgt. Manchmal, fühlte ich, dass es ein bisschen viel war. In diesen Augenblicken versuchte ich mich daran zu erinnern, wie Hermine mein „Menschenrettungsding" erwähnt hatte. Ich vermute ich habe es. Sie kann in mir lesen, wie in einem Buch.

Es war schmerzhaft an Hermine zu denken. Es schien nicht richtig zu sein, ohne sie hier zu sein. Sie war genauso viel ein Teil von Hogwarts für mich, wie alles andere. Sie und Ron waren meine Familie. Sie bedeuteten mir so viel. Ihre Freundschaft ließ mich weitermachen. Es war wie Dumbledore mir gesagt hatte, das Band zwischen uns, war ein besonderes. Ich musste tun, was ich konnte um daran festzuhalten.

Ron war uncharakteristisch wortkarg, was Hermine betraf. Er hatte sie seit einigen Tagen nicht erwähnt und ich wusste wirklich nicht, wie ich damit umgehen sollte. Ich wusste er vermisste sie so sehr, wie ich, vielleicht sagte er deshalb nichts. Er war nie jemand gewesen, der offen über seine Gefühle sprach, besonders gegenüber Hermine. Ich persönlich glaube, dass sich seine Gefühle ihr gegenüber in unserem 4. Jahr geändert hatten. Er konnte sagen, was er wollte, aber ich glaube er hat schlussendlich am Abend des Weihnachtsballs gemerkt, dass unsere beste Freundin ein Mädchen ist. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, glaube ich dass es das erste mal war, an dem auch ich es bemerkte. Ich konnte sie sehen wie sie am Arm von Viktor Krum in die Große Halle lief, selbstsicher aber nervös. Sie sah hübsch aus an diesem Abend, da gab es nichts zu leugnen. 

Dennoch hatten Ron und ich nie darüber gesprochen, Hermine in einem anderen Licht zu sehen, als wir sie sonst sahen. Sie war unsere Freundin - es war gleich, dass sie ein Mädchen war. Sie war einfach Hermine.  
Anders als Cho Chang, war sie so verschieden wie Tag und Nacht. Jetzt, zurückblickend, glaube ich dass Cho eine Art Ideal war, die ich in meinem Kopf festgesetzt hatte. Ich hatte nie wirklich ihr wahres Ich gekannt. Ich hab sie nur als das hübsche, beliebte Mädchen gesehen, dass sie war. Ich weiß, dass war ihr gegenüber unfair gewesen. Jetzt, nachträglich, wusste ich, dass es zwischen ihr und mir nie funktioniert hätte. Zum einen war sie noch dabei über Cedric hinwegzukommen. Zum anderen hatte sie diese verrückte Idee, dass Hermine und ich mehr als Freunde waren.

Wenn ich so daran denke, war Cho nicht die Einzige, die diese Idee hatte. Im vierten Jahr hatten alle Leute wegen Rita Kimmkorns Artikel über diesen „meine gefundene Liebe in Hogwarts"-Mist, geglaubt, dass Hermine und ich auf gewisse Weise ein Paar seien. Colin Creevy war bei dieser Story interviewt worden und er hatte gesagt, dass er nie den einen ohne die Begleitung des anderen sah. Dann hatte Viktor Krum mich angesprochen und mir erzählt, wie oft Hermine über mich sprach und dass er glaubte, dass zwischen uns etwas sei. Und nicht zu vergessen, wie Cho übergeschnappt ist wegen meines Wunsches, unser Date kurz zu unterbrechen und Hermine zu treffen wegen einer wichtigen Sache. Um Merlins Willen, ich versuchte die Leute wissen zu lassen, dass Voldemort zurück ist. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt hatte der Tagesprophet das Bild des, um Aufmerksamkeit suchenden, tragischen Helden der Geschichten erfand um seinen Ruhm zu füttern, von mir gemalt.

Es war Hermines Idee gewesen, diese furchtbare Kimmkorn Frau zu benutzen, um die Worte nach draußen zu bringen. Ich kann mich erinnern, wie beeindruckt ich an diesem Tag von ihr gewesen bin. Wieder und wieder verblüffte sie mich damit, wie clever sie war. Wir hatten ihr eine schwere Zeit bereitet, aber ich denke nicht, dass ihr Ron oder mich dazu bringt zuzugeben, dass wir ohne sie nur Unsinn gemacht hätten.

Wie ich schon sagte, die Dinge waren in den vergangenen paar Wochen zu dem zurückgekehrt, was den Anschein von Normalität hatte. Ich hätte weiterhin die D.A. Trainingsstunden geleitet, aber es nicht wirklich ein Grund weiterzumachen, da wir endlich einen Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste hatten, der uns tatsächlich unterrichten konnte, wie wir uns unter Umständen selbst verteidigen konnten. Dumbledore hatte die Erlaubnis erhalten Remus Lupin wieder einzustellen. Einige Eltern hatten ihre Sorge darüber geäußert, dass ein Werwolf ihre Kinder unterrichten sollte, doch Dumbledore hatte ihre Ängste erleichtert in dem er ihnen beteuerte, dass Lupin jede mögliche Vorkehrung traf und nie einen Schüler verletzen würde. 

Angelina versuchte eifrig einen Trainingsplan für Quidditch zusammen zu stellen. Mein lebenslanges Spielverbot (verhängt von Umbridge) war aufgehoben worden und zusammen mit Angelina, Katie, Alicia, Ron und Ginny würden wir bald ein Probetraining für einen Treiber abhalten. Das Leben ging weiter, aber ich konnte die Tatsache nicht abschütteln, dass etwas fehlte.

Wie ich schon sagte, war Hermine immer für mich da gewesen. Sie brauchte mich um das durch zu stehen. Es war das mindeste was ich für sie tun konnte, nach allem, was sie für mich getan hatte. Deshalb hatte ich wenige Nächte zuvor diesen dringenden Brief abgeschickt. Ich wusste, es war ein Risiko das zu tun, nicht nur für mich, auch für den Empfänger des Briefes. Ich wusste aber auch, dass man nichts im Leben erreicht, wenn man die Dinge laufen ließ und auf das Beste hoffte. Manchmal muss man handeln um eine Chance zu bekommen. Das war es, was ich getan hatte.

Glücklicherweise musste ich mir nicht zu große Sorgen über das arrangieren eines Treffens machen. Obwohl, ich es nicht mochte, zu warten, gab es keine andere Alternative als es für das erste Wochenende im Oktober festzulegen – unser erstes Wochenende, an dem wir Hogsmead besuchen durften.

Als dieser Samstag endlich näher kam, war ich so beunruhigt über mein heimliches Treffen, dass ich kaum fähig war zu frühstücken. Ron fragte mich, was mein Problem sei, aber ich sagte ihm nur, dass ich nicht sehr hungrig sei. Nach dem Frühstück machten wir uns mit Neville, Dean, Seamus und Ginny auf den Weg nach Hogsmead.

Es war schwierig von Ron wegzukommen. Ich verließ ihn draußen vor dem Honigtopf, ich sagte ihm, dass ich zum Postamt müsste, um etwas nachzusehen. Glücklicherweise fragte er mich nichts und ich sagte ihm ich träfe ihn wieder, wenn ich fertig sei.

Ja, ich fühlte mich schuldig, dass ich Ron nichts davon mitteilte. Ich versuchte mich besser zu fühlen, indem ich mir sagte, dass wenn ich nichts davon sagte, könnte es am Ende tatsächlich gut laufen. Es wäre eine Schande Rons Hoffnungen zu beflügeln und sie dann wieder schnell zu Nichte machen müssen. Das war es, was ich mir sagte, aber nicht eine Minute glaubte ich ein Wort davon. 

Also machte ich mich auf den Weg hinunter zum Eberkopf. Als ich durch die Tür in den Pub lief, sah ich dass dieser Ort sich nicht sehr verändert hatte, seit dem Jahr da ich das letzte mal hier gewesen war. Er war immer noch klein und schäbig und ein ziegenartiger Geruch war darin. Da es noch früh am Tag war, waren nicht sehr viele Leute da. Nur wenige Leute waren zwischen der Bar verstreut. Der Mann hinter der Bar beobachtete mich vorsichtig als ich zur Theke schritt.

„Was willst du?", fragte er mich ernst.

„Ein Butterbier, bitte", sagte ich.

Er sagte kein Wort, als er unter die Bar griff, eine Flasche hervorzog und sie auf die Theke stellte.

„Zwei Sickel", sagte er und hielt die Hand auf. Ich griff in meine Tasche und holte mein Geld hervor. Nach dem zahlen nahm ich die Flasche und lief zu einem der leeren Tische im Hintergrund der Bar.

Ich warf einen erneuten Blick auf meine Uhr. Wir hatten vorgesehen uns nach 11 Uhr zu treffen. Es war jetzt gerade nach 11. Ich hoffte, dass Tonks nicht sehr viel länger brauchen würde.

Glücklicherweise war das Schicksal auf meiner Seite. Wenige Momente später kam sie durch die Tür geschritten. Sie hatte gesagt, sie würde sich unauffällig kleiden. Wenn das ihre Vorstellung von unauffällig war würde ich sie nicht sehen wollen, was sie tat wenn sie tatsächlich auffallen wollte. Sie trug ein paar rosarote verwaschene Jens mit einem neongrünen T-Shirt das mit der Aufschrift „Charming" bestickt war. Dieses Aussehen toppte sie mit einem paar hohen grünen Turnschuhen. Ihr Haar war in einem hellblond eingefärbt und war in Locken frisiert. Sie lächelte breit, als sie mich erblickte.

„Hi, Harry!", rief sie und nahm mir gegenüber platz.

„Hi, Tonks", sagte ich freundlich. „Danke, dass du einem Treffen mit mir zugestimmt hast."

„Kein Problem", sagte sie. Der Man hinter der Theke gab ihr ein Zeichen, um zu sehen, ob sie eine Bestellung aufgeben wollte. „Nichts für mich, danke." 

„Also", sagte ich. „Kannst du… ich meine, ist es möglich...?"

„Eine Flohpulverbindung zu bekommen?", fragte sie leise.

Ich nickte.

"Du kannst deinen süßen Arsch verwetten, ich bekomme eine Flohpulverbindung", sagte Tonks stolz. „Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es ist ein geheimer Kontakt, vollkommen unaufspürbar. Ich hab eine Kameradin, die in der Verbindungsabteilung arbeitet. Sie ist mir einen Gefallen schuldig. Ich hab sie vor einigen Wochen hinter die Bühne gebracht, damit sie die Schwestern des Schicksals sehen konnte und sie sagte sie schulde mir was, also ist das ihre Art es mir zurückzuzahlen. Es ist eine vierstunden Blockierung. Du musst sicherstellen, dass du nicht entdeckt wirst, du könntest auf Hermines Seite stecken bleiben und das wäre nicht gut." 

Ich nickte. "Für wann ist die Verbindung vorgesehen?" 

Sie blickte mich schüchtern an. „Das ist verzwickt, Harry. Es ist am Montag, den 6. Oktober", sagte sie.

"Was ist falsch daran?", fragte ich verwirrt.

„Nun, es ist nicht das Datum, aber die Zeit der Verbindung", sagte sie. „Die einzige Zeit die ich klar machen konnte, ist um 6.00 Uhr morgens, unserer Zeit.

Sie hatte recht, das war keine gute Sache. Der Unterricht begann jeden Morgen um 8.00 Uhr. Meine Abwesenheit würde bemerkt werden, da gab es keinen Zweifel.

"Es wird sogar noch komplizierter, Harry. Weißt du mit dem  
Zeitunterschied und alledem, es wird 6.00 Uhr morgens unserer Zeit sein, aber bei Hermine wird es 1.00 Uhr morgens sein. Du musst sicher stellen, dass du nicht bemerkt wirst. Ich weiß, mit Flohpulver ist es ein bisschen schwierig unauffällig zu sein, aber du musst es versuchen. Wenn ihre Eltern dich finden, könnte es ein Disaster sein."

Ich nickte entschlossen. „Nun, es mag nicht die passendste Zeit sein, aber ich werde es schaffen. Ich meine es muss funktionieren. Das gute ist, ich weiß, dass niemand so früh im Gemeinschaftsraum sein wird. Es sollte gut möglich sein zu gehen, aber die ganze Sache mit Hermines Kamin ist eine andere Geschichte.

Tonks nickte. "Ich weiß. Stell dir vor, Hermines Mum und Dad schlafen gut und das nächste was sie sehen, ist das du durch ihren Kamin geschlittert kommst. Du musst wissen, dass ist mir einmal passiert. Ich hab gut geschlafen und dieser Ex-Freund von mir erschien einfach unangekündigt. Hat mich fast zu Tode erschrocken, aber ich hab was gutes gemacht. Ich hab ihn verhext und jedes Mal wenn er seinen Mund zum sprechen aufmachen wollte, quiekte er wie ein Schwein. Das war ein Anblick, kann ich dir sagen."

"Tonks", sagte ich und wollte sie wieder zurück auf das Thema bringen. „Bist du sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist? Ich meine, ich weiß du riskierte viel, wenn du das für mich tust."

„Nicht nur für dich, Harry", sagte sie und lächelte mich an. „Es ist auch für Hermine. Du weißt, ich hab sie wirklich gut kennen gelernt letzten Sommer wo sie am Grimmauld Platz 12 war. Sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass sie dich gerade jetzt heftig vermisst." 

„Nun, wir vermissen sie auch", sagte ich. „Ron und ich, vermissen sie sehr."

Tonks zwinkerte. "Nun, du wirst sie bald sehen. Denk einfach daran."

„Danke, das werde ich", sagte ich und lächelte sie an. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich sagen soll, um dir zu danken."

"Sag Hermine sie soll durchhalten", sagte sie und stand vom Stuhl auf. „Sag ihr Grüße von mir."

„Das werde ich", sagte ich. „Danke."

„Das hast du bereits gesagt", sagte sie. 

„Ich glaube es verdient wiederholt zu werden", sagte ich. 

„Viel Glück, Harry", sagte sie, machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief aus der Bar.

Ich folgte angemessen wenige Sekunden später und machte mich auf den Weg zurück zum Honigtopf um mich mit Ron zu treffen. Auf dem Weg zurück kam ich an einem Laden vorbei und der Anblick im Schaufenster veranlasste mich stehen zu bleiben. Nachdem ich den Gegenstand hinter dem Glas angestarrt hatte, lief ich in den Laden.

Der Sonntag ging verschwommen vorbei. Ich versuchte meine Hausaufgaben aufzuholen, die jeden Tag an Länge zunahmen. Ron versuchte ebenfalls aufzuholen, aber er gab auf, als Dean ihn zu einem Schachspiel herausforderte. Als die Nacht schließlich hereinbrach, war ich froh meine sinnlosen Bemühungen mit den Hausaufgaben aufgeben zu können. Wenn Hermine mich jetzt sehen könnte, würde sie mir sagen, dass ich mich mehr auf meine Studien konzentrieren müsse. Ich konnte nicht anders und musste Lachen. Sie würde mir das in Kürze persönlich sagen können.

Ich stellte meinen Wecker auf kurz nach 5. 30 Uhr. Als er läutete, erwachte ich mit einem Aufschrei. Glücklicherweise hatte es keiner meiner Zimmergenossen gehört. Ich setzte rasch meine Brille auf und blickte prüfend im Zimmer umher. Das einzige Licht kam von einer kegelförmigen Kerze, die in der Mitte des Raums auf einem Tisch stand.

Im Zimmer war es stille, bis auf Nevilles schnarchen. Ich nahm meinen Zauberstab und murmelte "Lumos" und beobachtete wie die Spitze meines Zauberstabs leuchtete. Ich legte ihn auf meinen Nachttisch und zog rasch ein paar Jeans, einen dunkel blauen Pulli und Turnschuhe an. Als ich fertig angezogen war, nahm ich meinen Zauberstab und zog das Päckchen Flohpulver hervor, dass ich aus Professor McGongalls Klassenzimmer geklaut hatte.

Ich blickte mich ein letztes mal im Zimmer um, ehe ich hinaus lief. Schnell lief ich die Treppen hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich war dankbar, dass er verlassen war, so wie ich es gedacht hatte. Ich war nervös. Nach allem was ich durchgemacht hatte, machte mich das nervös? Es war ein bisschen schwer zu glauben, aber es war so.

„Bitte, lass es funktionieren", sagte ich, als ich mich auf den Weg zum Kamin machte. „Bitte, lass es funktionieren."

Ich nahm eine Prise Flohpulver und trat zum Kamin und warf das Pulver in die Flammen. Die Flammen wurden samaragd grün, ich trat hinein und rief rasch. „124 Whispering Pines Road, Atlanta, Georgia!"

Flohpulver war nie meine Lieblingsart zu reisen gewesen. Ich fühlte das bekannte Gefühl, als würde ich einen Abfluss hinunter gezogen. Der Lärm machte fast taub. Dies dauerte länger, als ich mich erinnern konnte, wahrscheinlich weil ich eine längere Distanz zu reisen hatte. Ich hielt meine Augen geschlossen und versuchte den lauten Lärm auszuschließen, der wie ein Güterzug klang. Schließlich hörte ich einen „wusch" Klang, als ich herunter kommen zu schien. Innerhalb von Sekunden spürte ich kalten Stein auf meiner Haut.

Schließlich öffnete ich meine Augen und stellte mich behutsam auf die Füße. Ich war mit Ruß bedeckt, ebenso der Fußboden von dem ich hoffte, dass er der Boden des neuen Wohnzimmers der Grangers war. Es war dunkel, doch das Licht des Mondes beleuchtete das Zimmer. Ich blickte mich im Zimmer um, ich war erleichtert nicht den Klang von Schritten zu hören. Offenbar hatten die Grangers meine Ankunft nicht gehört. Gewiss wären sie in Sekunden die Treppen heruntergekommen, wenn sie es gehört hätten.

Ich blickte auf das Durcheinander von Ruß und Asche auf dem Boden, ich holte meinen Zauberstab hervor und murmelte „Scourgify!". Innerhalb von Sekunden war der Boden fleckenlos.

"Lumos", flüsterte ich und die Spitze meines Zauberstabs leuchtete auf. Zum ersten mal konnte ich ihr Haus sehen. Es war sehr hübsch und groß. Zu meiner großen Erleichterung erhaschte ich auf dem Kaminsims den Blick auf ein Foto, dass Hermine mit ihren Eltern zeigte. Dies war definitiv das Haus!

Ich konnte kaum meine Erleichterung und meine Aufregung, dass ich hier war im Zaum halten, rasch machte ich mich auf den Weg zur Treppe und stieg in den zweiten Stock des Hauses hinauf. Die erste Tür, die ich versuchte war ein Badezimmer. Die zweite war ein Gästezimmer. Am Ende des Flurs waren zwei weitere Türen.

„Großartig", flüsterte ich.

Ich nahm die Gelegenheit und entschied mich, die linke Tür zu wählen. Meine Hand zitterte, als ich sie auf den Türknopf legte und ihn vorsichtig drehte.

Zu meiner Freude und Erleichterung, war dies Hermines Zimmer. Sie schlief fest in ihrem Doppelbett. Ich sah mich in ihrem Zimmer um und entdeckte, dass es irgendwie durcheinander war. Obwohl ich nie zuvor in ihrem Schlafzimmer war, nicht mal in ihrem alten Zuhause, hätte ich mir nie vorgestellt, dass es durcheinander war. Sie hatte auf mich immer den Eindruck gemacht wie jemand dessen Zimmer wie aus einem Ei gepellt war, aber dies waren keine normalen Umstände. Das meiste ihres Eigentums war noch unausgepackt in den Schachteln. 

Ich holte tief Luft und trat näher an ihr Bett. Mein Herz sprang, als ich sie ansah. Ich führte das darauf zurück, dass ich sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte, aber irgendetwas in mir konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass das etwas anderes war. Ich versuchte die Idee aus meinen Kopf zu bekommen, tastend streckte ich meine Hand aus, um sie zu wecken.

Sie rührte sich etwas, aber schien gleich wieder einzuschlafen. Ich schüttelte sie wieder und sie öffnete die Augen.

„Hi, Harry", sagte sie verschlafen. „Du weißt du solltest nicht hier im Mädchenschlafsaal sein, weil..."

Sie hatte sie umgedreht, aber sie erstarrte, als sie bemerkte, was sie gerade gesehen hatte. Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu lachen. 

„H..h..arry?", fragte sie und öffnete ihre Augen ganz.

„Das letzte mal war ich's noch", sagte ich strahlend zu ihr.

"Träume ich?", sagte sie und setzte sich im Bett auf. Ich hatte auf der rechten Seite ihres Betts platz genommen. „Bist du real?"

» Ich denke schon », sagte ich.

„Was machst du hier?", flüsterte sie, Tränen traten in ihre Augen.

„Nun, ich war in der Nachbarschaft", sagte ich und versuchte einen Witz zu machen. Sie starrte mich an und schien sich selbst überzeugen zu versuchen, dass ich wirklich hier war und das nicht nur ein Traum war.

„Willst du mich weiter anstarren oder schenkst du mir eine Umarmung?", sagte ich und streckte meine Arme nach ihr aus. Innerhalb von Sekunden schob sie ihre Bettdecke fort und wir umarmten uns in einer großen Umarmung.

„Ich hab dich so vermisst!", sagte sie.

„Ich hab dich auch vermisst, Hermine", sagte ich. „Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie sehr."


	7. Something to Sleep to

- Martina86, mal gespannt, wie du dieses Kapitel findest. Ich persönlich finde es supersüß.

Kapitel 7 "Something to Sleep To"

(Hermione)

"Harry, bist du es wirklich?", fragte ich und drückte ihn noch fester. Ich wagte es nicht ihn loszulassen, aus Angst ich würde aufwachen und erkennen, dass alles ein Traum war.

„Ich bins", sagte er. „Hermine du schneidest meine Sauerstoffzufuhr ab."  
Erst dann ließ ich ihn los.

"Entschuldige", sagte ich und wischte eine Träne von meiner Wange.

Wir saßen hier auf meinem Bett und sahen einander an. Ich blickte auf meinen Arm hinunter und zwickte mich schnell. Ich zuckte zusammen.

"Warum hast du das gemacht?", fragte Harry irritiert.

"Ich wollte sicher gehen, dass ich nicht träume", sagte ich. „Harry! Wie um alles auf der Welt bist du hier her gekommen?"

„Nun, ich war in der Nachbarschaft", flüsterte er.

„Harry!", sagte ich. „Im ernst, wie bist du hier her gekommen?"

„Nun, du hast mich nicht ausreden lassen", sagt er, seine Stimme war kaum über einem Flüstern. „Es hat mich eine schmerzhafte Reise durch das Flohnetzwerk gekostet um in die Nachbarschaft zu kommen, aber ich bin hier."

„Das Flohnetzwerk", sagte ich. „Aber wie?"

„Tonks", sagt er. „Sie hat mir dabei geholfen. Sie hat mir auch mit dem Telefonanruf geholfen."

Tonks! Ich hätte es wissen sollen. Plötzlich erinnerte ich mich an das Gespräch, dass sie, Ginny und ich letzten Sommer im Grimmauld Platz 12 geführt hatten, bevor Harry angekommen war. Tonks hatte die Tatsache erfasste, dass meine Gefühle für Harry ein bisschen tiefer gingen, als Freundschaft. Ich versuchte es zu verleugnen, aber sie hat mich durchschaut. Sie hat mich direkt vor Ginny, der ich hauptsächlich nie etwas erzählt hatte wegen Ginnys eigener unerwiderter Liebe zu Harry, danach gefragt. Aber Ginny hatte mich einfach nur wissend angelächelt. Dieses Gespräch war gelinde gesagt interessant gewesen.

Eines späten Abends nach einem Ordenstreffen, hatten wir drei uns in der Küche unterhalten. Wir saßen da, tranken Tee und aßen Kekse, als Tonks mich fragte.

„Also, was hab ich da gehört über einen Bulgarischen Quidditchspieler und dir?", fragte Tonks mich.

„Nichts", hatte ich geantwortet. „Viktor und ich sind nur Freunde. Wir schreiben uns."

Tonks nickte mir zu. „Also wenn es nicht Viktor ist, wer kann es dann sein?" 

„Niemand", sagte ich und hoffte sie würde dieses Thema lassen.

„Das glaub ich keine Sekunde", hatte Tonks gesagt. „Ein Mädchen hat immer jemanden im Auge. Wer ist es Hermine?"

„Nun, da gibt es jemanden", sagte ich und blickte zu Boden.

„Ich habs gewusst", sagte Tonks stolz. Sie blickte zu Ginny. „Wer ist es?"

„Das kann ich wirklich nicht sagen", hatte ich gesagt und errötete. Ich warf Ginny einen besorgten Blick zu.

Tonks hatte es gesehen. „Also, Miss Ginny hier, weiß wer es ist?"

„Überhaupt niemand weiß es", sagte ich. „Ich hab es nie jemanden erzählt."

„Nicht mal Harry oder Ron?", hatte Tonks gesagt. „Die beiden, die deine besten Kumpels sind, ich kann nicht verstehen, warum du es nicht zumindest ihnen erzählt hast." 

Ich antwortete nicht.

„Es sei denn, es ist einer von ihnen", sagte Tonks und warf Ginny einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. „A-ha! Es ist einer von ihnen."

„Ist es nicht", log ich.

„Doch ist es", sagte Tonks. „Wenn ich wetten würde, würde ich sagen, dass es Harry ist." 

"Was?", fragte ich überrascht, dass sie sofort das dachte. Ich warf der schweigenden Ginny einen Blick zu, die an jedem Wort von Tonks hing. Ja, Ginny hatte mir erzählt, dass sie sich nicht länger einbildete Harry so zu mögen, aber dennoch. Ginny hatte mir dieses wissende Lächeln geschenkt.

„Warum würdest du sagen, dass es Harry ist?", fragte ich.

"Nun, ich hab Harry noch nie getroffen, aber mir kommt es so vor, als wenn ich ihn kennen würde, weil jeder über ihn redet, und im Gegensatz zu all den anderen bekommst du diesen Glanz in deinen Augen, wenn du von ihm redest. Es ist eigentlich ziemlich süß. Ich hab die Art beim ersten mal gemerkt, als du von ihm sprachst." 

„Ich bekomme keinen Glanz in meinen Augen, wenn ich über Harry rede!"

„Hermine, du tust es", sagte Ginny und lächelte mich an. „Du fängst an wie ein Glühwürmchen zu leuchten, wann immer du seinen Namen hörst oder wenn du über ihn sprichst."

„Tu ich das?", hatte ich besorgt gefragt. „Du denkst nicht, dass er..."

„Nein", sagte Tonks und tätschelte meinen Arm. „Er ist ein Junge, oder? Sie sind gewöhnlich ahnunglos bei solchen Sachen. Du musst sie damit schon auf den Kopf schlagen, damit sie es merken."

„Seit wann weißt du es?", fragte Ginny.

„Nun, ich kann mich wirklich an keinen Zeitpunkt erinnern, an dem ich ihn nicht mochte", sagte ich. „Ich glaube es war mehr der Zeitpunkt, als ich es endlich vor mir selber zugab."

Jetzt da ich auf die Unterhaltung zurückblickte, macht ich mir eine Notiz im Kopf, dass wenn ich je die Gelegenheit bekommen sollte Tonks wiederzusehen, ich ihr riesig dafür danken würde. Es war ein Geschenk. 

„Harry", sagte ich. „Du hättest nicht kommen sollen. Du bist ein großes Risiko eingegangen indem du das getan hast. Was wenn sie dich erwischen? Das könnte sehr schlecht sein."

Er lächelte mich an, einfach wie er mich immer anlächelte wann immer ich versuchte Ron und ihn zu tadeln, wenn sie etwas taten von dem sie beide wussten, dass sie es nicht hätten tun sollen.

„Nun, wenn du willst das ich gehe", sagte er und stand vom Bett auf. „Werde ich gehen." 

„Wage es nicht!", sagte ich und griff nach seinem Arm. Ich umarmte ihn wieder. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Wenn das ein Traum war, wollte ich nicht daraus erwachen.

„Also, wie ist es dir ergangen?", sagte ich, als ich ihn schließlich los ließ.

"Mir gehts gut", sagte er, ein stoischer Ausdruck lag auf seinem Gesicht.

„Harry", sagte ich. „Sei ehrlich zu mir. Ich war krank vor Sorge um dich. Das schwerste an dieser ganzen Sache ist, dass es mir nicht möglich ist für dich da zu sein. Ich hab Angst, dass ich dir kein großer Freund bin, wenn du wirklich einen brauchst."

Ich blickte hinunter auf mein Bett, um seinen stechend grünen Augen zu entgehen. 

"Bist du verrückt?", fragte er mich. Er nahm meine Hand. „Hermine, du bist der beste Freund den ich je haben könnte! Komm schon, du weißt dass das wahr ist. Du bist die einzige Person die mich nie im Stich gelassen hat, nicht einmal. Du warst immer für mich da, und ich glaube ich hab dir nie dafür gedankt. Ich wüsste nicht einmal wo ich anfangen sollte dir dafür zu danken."

Die Tränen traten mir bei seinen Worten wieder in die Augen.

"Nun, dafür ist ein Freund da", sagte ich schüchtern. „Du tust dasselbe für mich! Nicht viele Leute würden das heute nacht für mich tun."

Er lächelte mich an und wir sahen einander in die Augen. Ich könnte mich in diesen Augen verlieren.

"Also, ähm, wie geht es Ron?", fragte ich. „Ist er in Ordnung?" 

„Ihm geht's gut", sagte Harry. „Wir beide vermissen dich wie verrückt."

"Irgendwas mit V-voldemort?", fragte ich.

„Nein", antwortete er. „Obwohl mir das Sorgen macht."

Ich nickte. „Mir auch. Ich meine, man kann sich vorstellen, dass er etwas ausheckt. Weißt du was ich denke, er versucht uns alle in einem falschen Gefühl der Sicherheit einzulullen, bevor er zuschlägt."

Er strahlte mich an. „Siehst du! Das ist genau, was ich denke." 

Ich spürte, wie meine Wangen rot wurden.

„Du und ich scheinen immer auf der gleichen Wellenlänge bei solchen Sachen zu sein", sagte er. Er blickte hinunter und sah, dass unsere Hände sich noch berührten. Aus irgendeinem Grund trat ein schmerzhafter Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht. Er nahm seine Hand von meiner weg. Ich versuchte meine Enttäuschung zu verstecken. 

„Was geht sonst noch so vor sich?", fragte ich.

"Nun, Dumbledroe hat wieder Lupin für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste eingestellt", sagte er. „Die wenigen Stunden die wir hatten, waren toll. Oh und Hagrid geht's gut. Er versucht sich immer noch um Gwarp zu kümmern."

Ich musste lachen. „Hat Gwarp gefragt, wo Hermy ist?"

Auch Harry lachte. „Du hättest deinen Gesichtsausdruck sehen sollen, als Hagrid fragte ob es in Ordnung ist, dass er dich so nennt. Es war unbezahlbar."

„Nun, die einzige Person die mich je außer Gwarp Hermy genannt hat, war mein Cousine Jeffrey und ich hab Tee über ihn geschüttet, wann immer er es tat."

Harry lachte wieder. „Ich werde mich daran erinnern, dich nie so zu nennen."

„Gute Idee", sagte ich.

Wir schwiegen wieder.

"Harry, du weißt, wenn du mit mir über Sirius sprechen willst, werde ich zuhören. Ich meine, ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich weiß was du durchmachst. Es ist noch nie jemand gestorben, der mir wirklich nahe stand, außer meine Großeltern und das geschah, als ich noch klein war, deshalb erinnere ich mich nicht, aber ich werde zuhören", sagte ich ernst.

"Nun, da gibt es wirklich etwas, dass ich herausgefunden habe, aber ich habe noch mit niemanden darüber geredet", sagt er. „Ich habe es nicht mal Ron erzählt." 

Ich nickte ihm zu, damit er weiter sprach.

"Es war in der Nacht, als Sirius starb", fuhr er fort. „Ich war so wütend, weißt du? Dumbledore hat mich in sein Büro gebracht und sagte, dass er mit etwas sagen müsse. Er sagte es war etwas, dass er mir schon vor Jahren hätte sagen sollen, aber er spüre, dass ich es jetzt hören sollte."

"Was war es?", fragte ich ihn.

"Es schließt Trelawney ein", sagte er.

Ich kämpfte gegen den Drang mit den Augen zu rollen, bei der Erwähnung dieser alten Schwindlerin. 

„Was hat sie damit zu tun?"

„Nun, Dumbledore erzählt mir, wie er vor 16 Jahren nach einer neuen Wahrsagerlehrerin suchte. Er hat ein Vorstellungsgespräch mit ihr geführt und sagte, dass er nicht sehr beeindruckt von ihr war. Offenbar, hatte er Wahrsagen nie besonderen Glauben geschenkt, aber sie sagte etwas dass seine Meinung änderte. Sie gab ihm eine Prophezeiung."

"Was hat sie gesagt?", fragte ich, immer noch skeptisch bei allem was Trelawney sagte.

Dann wiederholte Harry für mich, was die Prophezeiung besagte.

"DER EINE MIT DER MACHT, DEN DUNKLEN LORD ZU BESIEGEN, NAHT HERAN... JENEN GEBOREN; DIE IHM DREI MAL DIE STIRN GEBOTEN HABEN; GEBOREN; WENN DER SIEBTE MONAT STIRBT...UND DER DUNKLE LORD WIRD IHN ALS SICH EBENBÜRTIG KENNZEICHNEN; ABER ER WIRD EINE MACHT BESITZEN; DIE DER DUNKLE LORD NICHT KENNT...UND DER EINE MUSS VON DER HAND DES ANDEREN STERBEN; DENN KEINER KANN LEBEN; WÄHREND DER ANDERE ÜBERLEBT...DER EINE MIT DER MACHT; DEN DUNLEN LORD ZU BESIEGEN; WIRD GEBOREN WERDEN; WENN DER SIEBTE MONAT STIRBT..."

Als er endete, legte ich meine Hand über meinen Mund.

„Harry", flüsterte ich. „Das bist du."

„Nun, ja und nein", sagte er.

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich vollkommen verwirrt. „Du bist Ende Juli geboren, Eltern die dreimal V-voldemort entkommen sind."

„Ich war nicht der einzige Zauberer, der Ende Juli geboren ist und dessen Eltern Voldemort entkommen sind."

„Wer könnte es noch sein?" 

„Neville", sagte er einfach.

„Neville?", fragte ich. „Das stimmt! Auch seine Eltern waren im Orden! Ich hab das ganz vergessen!"

„Doch Dumbledore glaubt, dass ich es bin. Er sagte er habe keinen Zweifel, dass ich es bin." 

„Natürlich", sagte ich. „Der Teil davon der sagt, dass er ihn als ebenbürtig kennzeichnen würde...deine Narbe."

Harry nickte und wandte sich von mir ab.

"Also bedeutet dass, das entweder du oder Voldemort sterben muss", flüsterte ich. „Oh, Harry! Wie konntest du das alles so lange für dich behalten?"

"Nun, du warst nicht da, um es dir zu erzählen", sagte er und drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte ich.

"Nein, das muss es nicht", sagte er rasch. „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, Hermine."

"Ich kann noch nicht glauben, dass das passiert", sagte ich. „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass ich hier bin, wenn ich dort bei dir sein sollte. Ich gehöre nicht hier her." 

"Ist es so schlimm?", fragte er.

"Ja", sagte ich. „Erzähl es Ron nicht, aber ich hasse diese Schule. Ich verbringe den ganzen Tag damit über andere Dinge nachzudenken und zolle dem Unterricht keine Aufmerksamkeit."

„Wow", sagte Harry. „Wer bist du und was hast du mit meiner besten Freundin gemacht?"

"Ich weiß", sagte ich schwach. „Meine Eltern helfen mir auch nicht sehr. Sie erzählen mir, dass ich eines Tages erkennen werde, dass dies alles das Beste für mich war und das sie versucht haben mich zu beschützen. Ich kenn diese Rede auswendig."

"Es ist meine Schuld, dass du hier bist", sagte er. „Wenn du nicht meine Freundin wärst, wärst du noch in Hogwarst, glücklich vertieft in einem Buch."

"Und immer noch jämmerlich", sagte ich. „Harry, wenn ich alles noch mal tun könnte, würde ich nichts ändern. Kannst du dich erinnern, was ich dir im ersten Jahr sagte, als wir versuchten den Stein der Weisen zu bekommen? Ich sagte dir, dass es wichtiger Dinge gäbe als Bücher und Klugheit. Du hast mir das beigebracht. Ich möchte nicht wissen, wie das Leben gewesen wäre, wenn ich nicht deine Freundin gewesen wäre." 

"Danke", sagte er. Er starrte wieder in meine Augen und ich fühlte mich als würde ich auf der Stelle schmelzen. 

"Oh, ich hab es fast vergessen", sagte er. „Ich weiß, das kommt ein bisschen spät, aber lieber später als nie, richtig?"

"Was?", fragte ich und sah zu, wie er eine Schachtel aus der Tasche zog.

"Nachträglich alles gute zum Geburtstag, Hermine", sagte er und reichte mir die Schachtel. 

"Oh, Harry", sagte ich.

Ich öffnete die Schachtel und keuchte, als ich sah, was drin war. Es war eine exquisite silberne Kette mit silbernen Herz Anhänger.

"Ich weiß, es ist kein Buch, aber in dem Augenblick als ich es in Hogsmead sah, dachte ich du solltest es haben."

"Es ist wunderschön", sagte ich leise. „Das ist das beste Geschenk, dass ich je erhalten habe. Danke."

"Bitteschön", sagte er freundlich. Ich wusste nicht was ich noch sagen sollte und schenkte ihm eine weitere Umarmung. Als ich ihn los lies, waren unsere Gesichter nur Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Die Fähigkeit klar zu denken verließ das Zimmer und instinktiv lehnte ich mich vor und küsste ihn rasch auf die Lippen.

Ich könnte nicht sagen, wer mehr überrascht war durch das was ich getan hatte, er oder ich. Er schenkte mir ein leichtes Lächeln und blickte unbehaglich auf seine Uhr.

„Ich, ähm, geh besser zurück", sagte er. „Der Unterricht wird bald anfangen."

Ich nickte. „Ich bring dich runter." 

"Okay."

Wir standen vom Bett auf, ich öffnete meine Tür behutsam und blickte hinaus in den Flur um sicher zu gehen, dass meine Eltern nicht aufgewacht waren. Als ich sagen konnte, dass die Luft rein war, drehte ich mich um und nickte Harry zu. Wir stiegen schnell die Treppe hinab ins Wohnzimmer.

"Harry", sagte ich. „Danke. Ich rede nicht nur von der Kette, ich danke dir für heute Nacht. Du weißt nicht wie sehr ich es nötig hatte ein freundliches Gesicht zu sehen."

"Du weißt nicht, wie dringend ich dein Gesicht sehen musste", sagte er. Er nahm meine Hand und lächelte mich an. „Wir werden einen Weg finden, dich hier raus zu holen, ich verspreche es."

"Lebwohl", sagte ich.

"Nicht lebwohl", sagte er. „Einfach Gute Nacht."

"Richtig", sagte ich. „Gute Nacht. Und Harry?"

Er stoppte bevor er in den Kamin trat. "Ja?" 

"Sei vorsichtig", flüsterte ich.

"Immer", sagte er mit einem Grinsen.

Ich beobachtete, wie er in den Flammen verschwand.

„Gute Nacht, Harry", flüsterte ich. Zum ersten mal seit langer Zeit, fühlte ich mich glücklich. „Danke."


	8. Complicated

**Arthus**, ja das mit Ron läuft ziemlich doof und das dürft ihr auch noch lesen. Das ganze wurde nicht gerade sehr geschickt von Harry angegangen.

**Schatten.Licht,** so so ein Schwarzleser (grins), das macht doch nix, Hauptsache die Geschichte gefällt dir. Außerdem brauchst du dich nicht schämen, weil du ein H/Hr Fan bist. Ich bin es auch!! Hast du eigentlich schon meine eigenen H/Hr FFs gelesen? Wenn du doch so verrückt nach H/Hr Stoff bist. (zwinker)

**laser-jet, **schön, dass es dir gefällt. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen.

Kapitel 8 Complicated

(Harry) 

Irgendwie hatte ich es geschafft kurz nach 8 Uhr zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum zu kommen. Da alle bereits im Unterricht waren, war der Gemeinschaftsraum glücklicherweise verlassen. Mit einem raschen Blick auf meine Uhr, reinigte ich das Durcheinander von Asche und Ruß das auf dem Boden verstreut war und meine Kleidung. Ich war schnell in meinen Turm hinaufgerast und hatte meine Schuluniform und meinen Umhang angezogen. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte ich mich angezogen, griff nach meiner Tasche und rannte durch das Portraitloch in Richtung von Professor McGongalls Klassenzimmer. Ich wusste, sie würde nicht erfreut sein.

Nicht erfreut, war untertrieben. Sie war förmlich außer sich vor Wut, als sich atemlos ins Zimmer stürzte. Die ganze Klasse drehte sich um und beobachtete, wie ich zu meinem Tisch lief. Doch sie ließ mich nicht so einfach vom Haken. Kurz bevor ich mich setzte stand sie über mir.

„Schön, dass sie sich zu uns gesellen, Potter", sagte sie und schenkte mir einen Blick der gemischt war mit Enttäuschung und Missachtung. „Es tut mir so leid, dass wir den Unterricht nicht auf ihre Zeit festgesetzt haben, aber es ist so nett von ihnen zu uns zu kommen, wenn sie bereit waren uns mit ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren. Ich verlasse mich darauf, dass sie eine gute Erklärung haben, warum sie fast vierzig Minuten zu spät zum Unterricht kommen."

„Es tut mir leid, Professor", murmelte ich. Sie trat zurück und ich konnte meinen üblichen Platz neben Ron einnehmen.

„Ich warte", sagte sie.

„Ich...äh...hab einen frühen Morgenspaziergang gemacht und die Zeit vergessen", sagte ich schüchtern.

"Nun, ihre Verspätung zwingt mich 5 Punkte von Gryffindor abzuziehen", sagte sie. „Sehen sie zu, dass das nicht wieder passiert, Potter."

Mit einem weiteren herabsetzenden Blick in meine Richtung, drehte sie sich um, um die Stunde zu Beenden. Ich atmete erleichtert aus, dass sie meine Geschichte abgekauft hatte. Ich muss zugeben, sie war sehr lahm, aber ich hatte sie doch hinters Licht führen können. Schnell griff ich nach einem Pergament und meiner Feder aus meiner Tasche, aber das war nur zur Show. Ich wusste, ich würde mich nicht drauf konzentrieren können, was McGongall sagte. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, meinen Besuch bei Hermine in meinen Kopf wieder abzuspielen. Es war so toll gewesen, sie wieder zu sehen. Ich würde das alles wieder tun, nur um die Überraschung und die Freude in ihren Augen zu sehen, als sie aufwacht und mich in ihrem Schlafzimmer entdeckte.

In den fünf Jahren, die ich sie kannte, waren sie und ich viele male zusammengewesen, alleine und in der Gesellschaft von anderen. Wir kannte die Blicke des anderen und den Klang unserer Stimmen. Wir wussten, wann wir den anderen alleine lassen sollten und wann wir ein freundliches Ohr oder eine Schulter anbieten sollten. Das ist es, was bei Freunden geschieht. Doch diesmal, war es, gelinde gesagt, anders gewesen. Alles an diesem Besuch war anders gewesen.

Ich nehme an, ich könnte es dem zuschreiben, dass ich sie monatelang nicht gesehen hatte, aber ich wusste es besser. Es war nicht nur das. Vielleicht war es deswegen, weil sie mich geküsst hatte. Wenn es auch ein schneller Kuss auf die Lippen gewesen war, war es doch ein Kuss. Sie hatte mich schon vorher geküsst. Das erstemal war der Tag in Kings Cross gewesen, am Ende des vierten Jahres. Das hatte mich auch überrascht, aber es war nur ein Küsschen auf die Wange gewesen. Vielleicht interpretiert ich zuviel hinein. Nach dem ich gerade einen Rauswurf riskiert hatte, dafür, dass ich eine ungenehmigte Flohpulverbindung genutzt hatte, um sie zu besuchen. Ich hatte ich auch ein Geschenk gegeben. Wahrscheinlich hatte sie nur ihre Dankbarkeit gezeigt. Das war alles, oder?

Meine Gedanken an Hermine wurden jedoch unterbrochen, als ich spürte wie mir jemand einen Rippenstoß in die Seite versetzt und meinen Namen rief.

„Harry?"

Es war Ron. Ich richtete meine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn und sah, dass der Rest meine Klassenkameraden damit beschäftigt war, dass Klassenzimmer zu verlassen. Ron sammelte seine Papiere und seine Feder ein.

„Hast du vor, den Rest des Tages hier mit McGongall zu verbringen?", fragte er und beobachtete mit einem Lächeln, wie ich schnell mein unberührtes Pergament und meine Feder einsammelte. „Ich würde dir davon abraten. Ich glaube nicht, dass du im Augenblick ihre Lieblingsperson bist."

"Ja, richtig", sagte ich und folgte Ron aus der Tür.

Wir begannen schweigend in Richtung Flitwicks Klassenzimmer zu laufen, doch Ron stellte mir die Frage, von der ich gewusst hatte, dass sie kommen würde.

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er mich schließlich. „Ich meine, du warst weg, als ich heute morgen aufgewacht bin. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht."

„Ja, mir geht's gut", sagte ich abwesend. „Weißt du, du fängst jeden Tag an, dich mehr und mehr wie deine Mutter anzuhören. Es muss eine ganz vollkommene Sache sein. Ich glaube es geht in deinen Kopf." (?)

"Halt die Klappe, Harry", sagte. „Ernsthaft, wo bist du heute morgen hingegangen?"

„Es ist, wie ich es McGongall gesagt habe, Ron", sagte ich. „Ich bin heute Morgen früh aufgewacht und konnte nicht mehr schlafen, also dachte ich, ich geh spazieren. Das wars."

Ich konnte sehen, dass er die Geschichte mir nicht abkaufte. Lügen war nie meine stärkste Seite gewesen.

„Bist du sicher, dass das alles ist?", fragte er mich, als mir die letzte Ecke umrundeten, ehe wir das Klassenzimmer erreichten.

Ich nickte und zu meiner großen Erleichterung, fragte er nicht weiter. Sobald wir das Zimmer betraten, nahmen wir unsere Plätze ein und Ron begann eine Unterhaltung mit Dean und Seamus. Als ich mich setzte, musste ich wieder an Hermine denken. Egal was ich versuchte, ich konnte nicht aufhören über sie nachzudenken. Ich erinnerte mich, wie mein Herz bei ihrem Anblick schneller geschlagen hatte, als sie tiefschlafend in ihrem Bett lag. Sie hatte so friedlich ausgesehen, so ruhig, so...schön.

„Nein, nein", sagte ich mir selbst. „Dies ist Hermine. Hermine. Sie ist meine Freundin! Ich kann nicht so über sie denken." Doch dann wieder, wie gut hat es sich angefühlt, zu sehen, wie sie mich anlächelte? Wie gut hatte es sich angefühlt, sie zu umarmen? Wie gut hatte es getan sich all das Zeug von der Seele zu reden? Ich wusste, dass von allen, sie diejenige war mit der ich dies teilen konnte. Ich fühlte mich wohl bei ihr. Ich wusste, sie verstand mich. Sie verstand immer.

Das war nicht angemessen. Ich sollte aus vielen Gründen nicht so an sie denken. Zum einen war sie meine Freundin. Zum zweiten vermutete ich, dass Ron für sie Gefühle hatte. Drittens ich hatte andere Dinge, die meine Zeit beschäftigten. Wenn ich zuließ, dass ich darüber nachdachte, öffnete ich eine größere Dose Würmer, als ich drauf vorbereitet war.

(Hermione)

Ich erwachte irgendwann nach 7 Uhr. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich hatte nicht geschlafen, seid ich mich von Harry verabschiedet hatte. Wie konnte ich erwarten danach zu schlafen? Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass er das getan hatte! Was ich noch weniger glauben konnte war, wie hatte ich so schamlos sein können, ihn so zu küssen, wie ich es getan hatte. Ich war besorgt, dass ich vielleicht einen Fehler gemacht hatte. Trotz meiner Besorgnis darüber, konnte ich nicht aufhören zu lächeln.

Ich duschte rasch, zog mich für die Schule an und blickte auf meine Anrichte wo die Kette und das Amulett glitzernd lagen. Es war wirklich das außergewöhnlichste Geschenk, dass mir je jemand geschenkt hatte. Ich blickte darauf und lächelte, bevor ich es um meinen Hals legte und den Verschluss schloss.

„Hermine!", rief meine Mutter vor der Tür. „Du hast vor in die Schule zu gehen, oder? Du musst dich in Bewegung setzten."

„Ich bin fertig", sagte ich schnell und öffnete meine Tür. Meine Mutter sah überrascht aus, mich angezogen und fertig zu sehen. Ihre Stimme nach, denke ich dass sie mich schmollend in meinem Pyjama erwartet hatte.

„Oh, gut", sagte sie. „Unten ist noch etwas Toast und Marmelade für dich und frischer Orangensaft."

„Okay", sagte ich und griff nach meiner Büchertasche. Ich schenkte meiner Mutter ein breites Lächeln, bevor ich mühelos an ihr vorbeiging.

„Es ist ein wunderschöner Tag, nicht wahr?"

„Äh, ja", sagte sie und folgte mir die Treppe hinab. „Fühlst du dich gut?"

„Ausgezeichnet", sagte ich. "Ich bin absolut in Ordnung!"

Sie blickte immer noch skeptisch drein, als sie beobachtete wie ich am Küchentisch Platz nahm und selbst etwas Toast und Marmelade nahm. Ich lächelte meinen Vater freundlich an, der an einer Tasse Kaffe nippte und über die Morgenzeitung blickte.

„Guten Morgen, Daddy", sagte ich.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", sagte er. Ich sah, wie er und meine Mutter nervöse Blicke tauschten. Ich unterdrückte den Drang, ihnen zu sagen dass sie nicht auf die Idee kommen sollten, dass ich schließlich mit der Lage zurechtkommen würde. Gerade jetzt war ich zu glücklich, um mich darüber zu sorgen. Dies war der einzige Sonnenstrahl den ich seit Wochen hatte. Sie würden mir das nicht verderben. Nichts würde mir das verderben.

„Ich habe vergessen, was für ein schönes Lächeln du hast", sagte mein Dad. „Wir haben das so lange nicht gesehen. Ich hoffe es bleibt erhalten."

„Ich auch", sagte meine Mutter.

"Es geht definitive bergauf", sagte ich. „Die Dinge werden bald wieder normal sein. Ihr könnt darauf zählen."

Mein Vater strahlte mich an. „Ich bin so froh zu hören, dass du das sagst!"

Schweigend aßen wir unser Frühstück. Mein Vater las seine Zeitung fertig , meine Mutter las eine Zeitschrift und ich dachte über Harry nach.

„Das ist eine hübsche Kette, Hermine", sagte meine Mutter. „Wo hast du die her? Ist sie neu? Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, sie vorher schon mal gesehen zu haben."

Mein Lächeln schwand. „Oh, du meinst diese Kette?", geistesabwesend legte ich meine Finger auf das Amulett. „Weißt du noch, wie ich und Kit vor einigen Tagen zum Einkaufszentrum gegangen sind? Ich hab sie in einem der Läden gefunden."

„Sie ist schön", sagte sie. „Sie sieht schön an dir aus."

Ich strahlte sie an. „Danke! Ich hab mich von dem Augenblick an, da ich sie sah, in sie verliebt."

Sie lächelte und blickte auf ihre Uhr. „Wir sollten besser gehen, Robert."

„Ja", sagte er. „Komm, Hermine. Wir fahren dich."

Der Schultag ging wie betäubt an mir vorüber. Ich nahm den Bus nachhause, lief den Weg zu unserem Haus hoch und sah Kit auf den Eingangsstufen sitzen.

„Hey", sagte sie.

"Hey", sagte ich.

„Wie war dein Tag?", fragte sie mich. „Meiner war durchschnittlich. Jemand hat den Feueralarm vor der fünften Stunde ausgelöste und wir haben den Rest des Nachmittags draußen verbracht."

„Das ist gut", sagte ich etwas benommen.

"Ja", sagte Kit, offensichtlich hatte sie bemerkte, dass ich kein Wort von dem gehört hatte, was sie gesagt hatte. „Und ich denke darüber nach, die Schule zu beenden und einem Zirkus beizutreten, wo ich hoffe eine Akrobatin zu werden und die bärtige Dame zu heiraten."

"Das ist schön", sagte ich. „Warte einen Moment...was?"

„Wo warst du gerade?", fragte sie.

"In der Schule", sagte ich, nahm meinen Schlüssel aus meinem Rucksack und öffnete die Tür. Ich hielt sie für Kit auf um durch zulaufen und folgte ihr. „Wo sollte ich sonst sein?"

„Nein", sagte Kit. „Du warst gerade in einer anderen Welt. Tatsächlich, hast du breit gelächelt, ich wusste nicht, dass du so viele Zähne hast. Schütte dein Herz aus Mädchen. Was ist passiert?"

„Halt dich fest", sagte ich und hielt Kits Arm fest. Ich sah mich im Haus um und rief laut. „Mom? Dad? Seid ihr da?"

Es kam keine Antwort. Mit einem verschwörerischen Blick auf Kit führte ich sie in die Küche und setzte mich neben sie an die Bar.

„Was ist das große Geheimnis?", fragte sie mich.

„Harry war da", sagte ich und strahlte sie an.

„Er ist den ganzen Weg von London hier hergekommen, um dich zu besuchen?", fragte sie mich, ein Lächeln kroch über ihr Gesicht. „Hermine! Das ist fantastisch! Kein Wunder bist du so glücklich!"

Ich konnte nur nicken.

„Wow", sagte sie. „Für wie lange ist er hier? Wann werde ich diesen Kerl kennen lernen?"

Ich erstarrte. „Nun, du wirst ihn nicht kennen lernen. Er war nicht sehr lange hier. Meine Eltern wissen nicht mal, dass er da war. Sie wären wahrscheinlich ausgeflippt, wenn sie wüssten, dass er hier war."

„Ich verstehe nicht, warum deine Eltern so gegen ihn sind. Ich meine, er klingt wie ein toller Typ", sagte Kit. „Die meisten Eltern würden sich für ihre Tochter freuen, dass sie so einen Typen kennt."

„Nun, sie mögen ihn", sagte ich. „Sie mögen das Umfeld nicht in dem er und ich leben."

„In welcher Art Umfeld lebt ihr?", fragte Kit verwirrt.

„Das ist kompliziert", sagte ich.

Ein Teil von mir wünschte, ich könnte Kit alles erzählen. Sie würde mir wahrscheinlich ins Gesicht lachen, wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählen würde. Immerhin war sie eine Muggel. Doch sie war meine einzige wahre Freundin hier. Ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich ihr die Wahrheit erzählte, sie vor mir weit davon laufen würde und ich niemanden hier hätte.

Die Wahrheit war, dass ich vor Harrys Besuch, beinah die Hoffnung aufgegeben hatte je wieder zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen. Ich hatte selbst resigniert und glaubte dies wäre das Los, dass ich meinem Leben hätte und müsste damit umgehen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich sonst nichts tun könnte, doch Harry überzeugte mich, dass noch nicht alles verloren war. Er kümmerte sich um mich. Er war ein großes Risiko eingegangen, mit dem was er letzte Nacht getan hatte. Er hätte das nicht tun müssen, aber er hatte es getan. Letzte Nacht, hatte er mit etwas anderes als eine Kette gegeben. Er hatte mir meinen Glauben zurückgegeben. Ich würde das brauchen, wenn ich das hier durchstehen wollte.

„Kompliziert?", fragte Kit mich. „Nun, das kann ich verstehen. Whoa! Sieh dir diese Kette an! Hermine!"

"Es ist ein spätes Geburtstagsgeschenk von Harry", sagte ich strahlend.

„Oh mein Gott!", rief sie auf. „Sie ist wirklich schön."

„Danke", sagte ich. „Das denke ich auch. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, als er sie mir gab. Ich hatte so was nicht erwartet. In der Vergangenheit, hatte er mich immer ein Buch oder so was geschenkt, weil er weiß, wie gerne ich lese."

„Nun, ganz richtig, das ist anders", sagte Kit. „Ich glaube, dein Mr. Potter denkt eine Menge mehr an dich, als du glaubst."

„Wirklich?", fragte ich sie.

„Leute, die sich als gute Freunde betrachten, machen sich auch nicht solche Geschenke wie diese", sagte Kit mit einem Lachen. „Ich glaube nicht, dass ich meinen Eltern je ein solch hübsches Geschenk gemacht habe. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, Hermine."

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte ich.

„Nun, ich denke es wird mit jeder Minute klarer", sagte Kit.

Ich hoffte, dass sie recht hatte.


	9. We Belong

Kapitel 9 We Belong

(Hermione) 

"Miss Granger?"

Meine Englischlehrerin, Mrs. Talley, rief mich auf. Ich hörte sie, aber ich antwortete nicht. Ich war zu beschäftigt damit, in meinem Notizbuch herum zu kritzeln.

„Miss Granger?", fragte sie wieder ungeduldig.

„Ja, Ma´am", sagte ich und blickte widerwillig von meinem Notizbuch auf.

„Gut, danke, dass sie mir endlich antworten", sagte Mrs. Talley. „Was ich sie gefragt habe war, ob sie die zugeteilten Kapitel gelesen haben?"

„Nein", sagte ich, blickte auf meinen Tisch hinab und sah ihr nicht in die Augen.

„Sie haben keine der Arbeiten vollendet, seit das Schuljahr angefangen hat", sagte Mrs. Talley. „Sie sind in Gefahr in dieser Klasse durchzufallen und wir haben noch nicht mal das halbe Schuljahr hinter uns. Ist es das, was sie wollen?"

„Nein", sagte ich. Ich konnte die Augen der gesamten Klasse auf mir spüren.

„Nun dann, denke ich sollten sie gehen und ihren Berufsberater sehen", sagte sie. „Sammeln sie ihre Sachen ein. Es ist eine Verschwendung meiner Zeit und eine komplette Unhöflichkeit gegenüber ihren Mitschülern, wenn sie sich nicht einmal bemühen, ihre Arbeiten zu vollenden."

Ich nickte mürrisch, sammelte rasch meine Bücher ein und stopfte sie in meinen Rucksack. Mrs. Talley sah mich wütend an, als ich aufstand und zur Tür lief. Als ich die Tür hinter mir schloss, hörte ich, wie sie die Stunde wieder fortsetzte.

Wieder staunte ich, wie ich mich in so kurzer Zeit so sehr verändert hatte. Mein altes ich, wäre die erste gewesen, die sich im Unterricht gemeldet hätte, diejenige die, die Aufgaben lass, wenn kein anderer es getan hatte. Mehr als das, ich war diejenige die mehr las, als die Klasse musste. Ich würde an den Worten aller Lehrer hängen und wie der Teufel Notizen machen.

Diese Tage waren vorbei. Mein neues ich passte nicht auf. Machte keine Notizen. Es war kaum da. Ich kam zu dem Glauben, dass diese Schule ein Ort war der mich dazu zwang acht Stunden am Tag dazusein, um meine Eltern zu beschwichtigen. Es wäre vielleicht nicht so schlimm gewesen, wenn sie mir zumindest erlaubt hätten auf eine Amerikanische Zauberschule zu gehen, doch nein sie wollten mich weit von all dem weg halten, was ich kannte und liebte.

Harrys Besuch hatte meiner Seele Mut gemacht, aber die Tage vergingen, mein Herz brannte darauf, ihn wiederzusehen. Es war fast zwei Wochen her, seit das passiert war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob er erwischt worden war. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob etwas mit Voldemort passiert war. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit keine Ahnung. Das war es, was mich umbrachte.

Als ich schließlich die Tür zum Büro des Berufsberaters erreicht, klopfte ich und eine Stimme hinter der Tür rief mich herein.

Ich hatte sie bisher nur einmal getroffen, als ich den Unterricht begann. Sie schien nett genug. Sie war in den dreißigern. Sie hatte einen kurzen schwarzen elfenartigen Haarschnitt und heute trug sie ein weißes Top mit einem grauen Rock.

„Ah, Hermine Granger", sagte Ms. Reynolds, ich trat ein. Sie deutete mir an Platz zu nehmen und ich tat es. „Was führt sie zu mir? Sollten sie nicht in Englisch sein?"

Ich nickte. „Mrs. Talley hat mich hergeschickt, weil ich meine Arbeit nicht gemacht habe."

„Sie hat etwas Unruhe über sie erwähnt", sagte Ms. Reynolds. „Sie sagte sie, dass sie keine Arbeiten abgeben, sie beteiligen sich nicht an Diskussionen und sie passen im Unterricht nicht auf."

"Sie hat recht", sagte ich.

„So ist der Bericht von ihren meisten Lehrern", sagte sie. „Gibt es etwas worüber sie reden wollen? Haben sie zuhause Probleme?"

"Ich wüßte nicht", sagte ich.

Sie blickte mich verwirrt an. „Sie wüssten nicht, ob sie zuhause Probleme haben?"

"Das ist richtig", sagte ich aufsässig.

„Ich fürchte, ich verstehe nicht", sagte sie.

„Das ist nicht mein Zuhause", sagte ich. „Mein Zuhause ist tausend Meilen weit weg. Das ist nicht meine Schule. Meine Schule ist tausend Meilen weit weg. Also, wenn es Probleme Zuhause gibt, wüsste ich nicht davon, weil ich nicht dort bin, oder?"

Sie blickte mich eine Weile an und versuchte zu begreifen, was ich gesagt hatte.

"Ich verstehe, wie schwer es sein kann, von einem Ort wegzuziehen an dem man sich sicher fühlt, zu einem neuen Umfeld wo man nicht weiß..."

Ich unterbrach sie. „Sie können unmöglich verstehen, was ich durchmache. Ich bin es so leid, dass jeder sagt er würde es verstehen. Wenn sie es täten, wäre das nicht passiert. Ich war vollkommen glücklich wo ich war, wissen sie? Niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich das wollte. Sie haben es einfach getan. Als ich fragte, sagten sie mir, sie hätten es für mich getan. Können sie das glauben? Sie taten das für mich? Was haben sie erwartet, dass ich ihnen dafür danken würde, dass sie mich von meinen einzigen Freunden fortgeholt haben, die ich je hatte? Ihnen danke, dafür das sie mich von dem Ort weggeholt haben, der mein zweites Zuhause geworden ist? Mich zu einer Zeit weggeholt haben, als ich am meisten gebraucht wurde? Verstehen sie das? Weil, wenn sie es tun, würde ich es wirklich gerne von ihnen erklärt bekommen, weil ich es nicht verstehe."

Ich wusste, ich schweifte weit aus, doch jedes Gefühl, dass ich Wochen zurückgehalten hatte, kam an die Oberfläche. Als ich einmal angefangen hatte, konnte ich nicht mehr aufhören.  
„Haben sie das ihren Eltern erzählt?", fragte sie mich behutsam.

„Sie wollten mir nicht zuhören", sagte ich mürrisch. Ich legte mein Gesicht in meine Hände. „Sie wollen nichts hören, was ich sage. Alles was ich will ist zurück nach Hause, aber sie wollen mich nicht lassen." 

„Warum sind deine Eltern hier hergezogen, Hermine?", fragte sie.

„Nun, sie sagten sie wollen mich schützen." 

„Dich schützen vor was? Deine Akten besagen, dass du eine Einser-Schülerin in deiner letzten Schule warst. Die Empfehlungsbriefe, beschreiben dich alle als eine kluge, clevere, wohlgesittete junge Frau."

„Es ist eine lange Geschichte", sagte ich. „Meine Eltern mochten meine Schule nicht."

„Nun, was war ihr Problem damit?"

Das war ein berechtigte Frage, wenn es denn eine gab. Ich konnte dieser Frau jetzt nicht sehr gut die Wahrheit erzählen, oder? Ich hatte das Gefühl, dass wenn ich es täte würde sie für Hermine Granger die geschlossene Anstalt vorschlagen.

„Das müssen sie sie fragen", sagte ich.

„Ich denke, das werde ich", sagte sie.

Ich lächelte. Offensichtlich hörten meine Eltern mir nicht zu. Vielleicht würden sie Ms. Reynolds zuhören. Sie war eine gebildete Frau. Wenn sie ihnen erzählte, wie unglücklich ich hier und jetzt war und das es einfach nicht funktioniert, vielleicht half es etwas. Es war einen Versuch wert und offen gesagt hatte ich keinen mehr.

(Harry) 

Es gab wichtigere Dinge, als Zauberschach mit Ron zu spielen. Ich hatte eine Menge Hausaufgaben die mit jedem Tag anzusteigen schienen. Zusätzlich zu meinen Okklumenetik Stunden mit Snape, musste ich zwei Aufsätze für Professor Binns, drei Rollen Pergament für McGongall schreiben und für den Test bei Professor Sprout morgen in Kräuterkunde lernen.

Ron war so schlecht dran wie ich. Wir beide hatten die Kunst des Aufschiebens auf einen neuen Level gebracht. Wenn uns Hermine jetzt sehen könnte, würde sie über uns zwei die Augen rollen.

Wir hatten gute Vorsätze, als wir unsere Bücher, Pergament und Federn an einem Tisch im Gemeinschaftsraum nach dem Abendessen ausbreiteten. Wir entschieden, dass heute der Abend war, an dem wir alles aufholen wollten. Das hatte für eine Stunde funktioniert, bevor Ron, der über seinen Zaubertrank Hausaufgaben zunehmend unruhig wurde, mich fragte ob ich mir eine Partie Zauberschach vorstellen könne. Wir versprachen einander, dass wir nur eine Stunde lang spielen würden und dann unsere Studien fortsetzten würden. Das war fast zwei Stunden zuvor gewesen. Der Gemeinschaftsraum begann sich langsam zu leeren. Nur noch eine handvoll Schüler war da, inklusive mir und Ron.

„Harry?" 

"Hmmm?", sagte ich. Ich hatte mich auf die Ellenbogen gestützt und mein Kinn ruhte in meinen Händen, während ich wartete, dass Ron seinen nächsten Zug machte.

"Dein Zug Kumpel", sagte er.

„Nein", sagte ich und unterdrückte ein gähnen. „Du bist dran."

„Ich bin schon gegangen", sagte er. „Schau, ich hab gerade deinen Bauern geschlagen."

Ich blickte auf das Schachbrett. 

"Oh", sagte ich. „Wirklich, Ron können wir das morgen fertig machen? Ich bin hundemüde."

„Ich auch", sagte er.

„So viel zum nachholen", sagte ich und stand vom Stuhl auf. Ron tat dasselbe und wir liefen zum Tisch hinüber, wo unsere Sachen lagen. Als wir begannen alles einzusammeln, ließ Ron sich auf einen der Stühle sinken. 

"Was ist los?", fragte ich.

„Nichts", sagte er düster.

„Nun, offensichtlich ist etwas", sagte ich.

"Ich hab über Hermine nachgedacht", sagte er. „Ich glaube wir haben sie als selbstverständlich angenommen, weißt du?"

Ich nickte.

„Wenn sie uns jetzt sehen könnte", begann Ron.

„Wäre sie empört von uns", endete ich.

„Ja", sagte Ron, ein abwesender Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. „Denkst du wirklich, dass sie okay ist?"

„Ich weiß nicht", sagte ich und wich seinem Blick auf. „Ich hoffe es."

„Wir haben nicht viel über sie geredet, du und ich", sagte Ron. „Warum?"

„Vielleicht haben wir Angst davor, dass wenn wir darüber reden, es irgendwie alles real erscheint."

"Ja", sagte Ron. „Kann ich dir etwas sagen, Harry?"

„Sicher", sagte ich. „Schieß los."

Er blickte auf den Tisch und dann aus dem Fenster. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, was ihn so nervös machte.

„Es ist ziemlich schwer darüber zu reden", sagte er. "Ich habe das nie wirklich jemanden gesagt. Fred und George haben mich die ganze Zeit damit geneckt, aber ich hab immer gesagte, sie sollen sich verziehen, wann immer sie es sagten."

„Schütte dein Herz aus, Kumpel", sagte ich und setzte mich ihm gegenüber. 

Er blickte sich im Zimmer um, als ob er sicher gehen wollte, das niemand unsere Unterhaltung hören konnte. Es machte mich nervös, ihn nur anzusehen.

„Okay", sagte er. „Nun, tatsächlich habe ich seit langem eine Art..."

„Was?", fragte ich ungeduldig, als seine Stimme erstarb.

"Nun, erinnerst du dich, als Hermine während unsere 4. Jahres begann sich mit Krum zu treffen? Ich war wirklich angeekelt von dieser ganzen Sache. Ich dachte es wäre, weil ich wütend war, dass sie mit jemanden sprach mit dem du konkuriertest, aber je mehr ich darüber nachdachte, umso mehr bemerkte ich, das es mehr als das war."

"Was versuchst du zu sagen, Ron?"

„Ich habe etwas, eine Art von, du weißt, ich mag Hermine", sagt er.

"Nun, das hoffe ich, ich meine sie ist unsere Freundin", sagte und fing wieder an, meine Sachen einzusammeln. 

„Nein", sagte Ron und schüttelte den Kopf. „Du versteht mich nicht, Harry. Ich mag-mag Hermine. Du weißt schon, die Art, wie du Cho Chang letztes Jahr gemocht hast?"

Ich erstarrte. Ich konnte mir nicht vorstellen, warum mich diese Neuigkeit schockierte. Ich hatte den Verdacht schon gehabt. Es direkt aus erster Hand zu hören, was etwas ganz anderes. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Ich wusste nicht, was ich dafür empfinden sollte. Ich fühlte mich einfach betäubt.

„Sag etwas", sagte Ron.

„Äh...", war alles was ich sagte.

„Komm schon, Harry", sagte Ron. „Du musst es gewusst haben. Ich meine, sie und ich..."

„Ihr habt euch wie Hund und Katze gestritten", sagte ich. „Ich habt euch die ganze Zeit gestritten."

"Ja", sagte er. „Ich weiß, es macht keinen Sinn, aber vielleicht haben wir so gestritten, um unsere Gefühle zu verdecken."

Ich sah ihn mit offenem Mund an.

„Ich weiß", sagte er. „Das ist ziemlich schwer. Ich konnte es selber nicht glauben, aber ich sag es dir, Harry. Wenn sie zurück kommt, werde ich keine Zeit mehr damit verschwenden drumrum zu reden. Ich werde ihr sagen, was ich fühle." 

Ich nickte.

„Nun", sagte Ron gähnend. „Ich werde jetzt nach oben gehen. Kommst du?"

„Uh, in einer Minute", sagte ich.

„Okay", sagte er und lief zur Treppe. Bevor der die Stufen hochstieg, drehte er sich um und sagte zu mir mit einem Lächeln. „Du hast keine Ahnung wie gut es tut, es endlich rauszulassen. Danke fürs zuhören, Harry." 

Ich murmelte: „Jederzeit", als ich beobachtete, wie er hoch ging.

Vor wenigen Minuten hatte ich mich total erschöpft gefühlte. Jetzt, war ich so angespannt, dass ich wusste, ich würde nicht sobald schlafen können. Lang saß auf dem Stuhl. Plötzlich wusste ich, was ich tun musste.

Sobald ich Hagrids Tür erreicht hatte, schlüpfte ich unter dem Tarnumhang meines Vaters hervor. Ich legte ihn über meine Schulter, klopfte an Hagrids Tür und betete, dass er nicht bereits schlief oder gar weg war.

Einige Augenblicke später, kam er zur Tür, gekleidet in den riesigsten blau-grau karierten Pyjama, den ich je gesehen hatte. Auf seinem Kopf trug er eine Nachtmütze.

„Harry", sagte er und öffnete die Tür. „Warum bist du so spät hier?"

Ich schob mich an ihm vorbei, was nicht leicht war, doch er schloss die Tür hinter mir. Ich setzte mich auf einen seiner großen Stühle und ich spürte, wie Erinnerungen in mir aufleuchteten, an Zeiten in denen wir alle drei hier saßen und Hagrid besucht hatten. 

„Bist du in Ordnung?", fragte er mich. „Willst du einen Tee?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. "Es tut mir leid, dass ich so spät hier herkomme, Hargrid, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen."

Hagrid setzte sich auf einen der anderen Stühle, was viel besser zu ihm passte, als zu mir.

„In Ordnung", sagte er. „Was ist das Problem?"

„Wo soll ich anfangen", sagte ich launisch. „Es ist alles, aber am meisten ist es Ron. Es ist Hermine. Es sind Ron und Hermine zusammen. Ich meine, kannst du dir zwei Leute vorstellen, die weniger zusammen passen, als die beiden."

„Wovon redest du, Harry?", sagte Hagrid. „Was ist das mit Ron und Hermine?"

„Das ist es, was ich gerne wissen möchte", sagte ich, stand von meinem Stuhl auf und lief vor Hagrid auf und ab. „Die beiden haben mich wahnsinnig gemacht mit ihren Streitereien und Zankereien querbeet über die dümmsten Dinge, aber ganz plötzlich gesteht mir Ron, dass er diese Gefühle für Hermine hat. Kannst du das glauben? Ich meine, ich hatte immer die Ahnung, dass er etwas für sie empfand, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, dass es das war."

Hagrid starrte mich einfach an, als ich weiterhin vor ihm auf und ab lief. Wenn ich mich nicht irrte, hörte ich wie er hin und wieder ein kichern unterdrückte, als ich mit meiner Tirade fortfuhr.

„Du denkst doch nicht, dass sie auf diese Art für ihn empfindet, oder? Ich meine, ich glaube nicht, dass sie es tut, aber dann wieder gibt es Zeiten, da verstehe ich die Mädchen nicht. Warum lachst du?"

Hagrid versuchte ein ernstes Gesicht zu machen. "Tut mir leid, Harry. Ich denke du weißt warum ich lache." 

„Nein, tu ich nicht", sagte ich. „Offen gesagt, fängt es an mich wütend zu machen, Hagrid."

„Ich will dich nicht wütend machen", sagte er. „Setzt dich, du fängst an mich nervös zu machen. Ich kann nicht mit dir reden, wenn du so aufgeregt wie jetzt bist."

Ich tat, wie er mir sagte und Hagrid blickte mich lange an, bevor er fortfuhr.

„Ich hab dich viel beobachtet, seit du hier hergekommen bist", fing er an. „Ihr drei wart wie meine eigene Familie. Es hat mir das Herz gebrochen, als ich hörte, was mit Hermine passiert ist. Wirklich."

„Hagrid", sagte ich ungeduldig.

Er fuhr fort.

„Hermine ist ein besonderes Mädchen. Ich rede nicht nur davon, wie klug sie ist. Sie ist ein großartiges Mädchen und ich wusste, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis ihr zwei Dummköpfe es selber herausfindet. Du weißt, was der wahre Grund ist, dass du so verwirrt von dem was dir Ron erzählt hat, oder?"

„Nein", sagte ich.

„Doch du weißt es", sagt er. "Es ist weil du auf dieselbe Art für Hermine empfindest, wie Ron es tut, vielleicht sogar noch mehr."

"Nein, tue ich nicht", sagte ich und sah von Hagrid weg. „Sie ist meine beste Freundin."

„So", sagte Hagrid. „Die beste Partnerschaft beginnt mit Freundschaft. Ich kenne da eine spezielle." 

„Wen?", fragte ich interessiert.

„Deine Mum und dein Dad", sagte ich.

„Was ich gesehen habe, dachte meine Mutter, dass mein Dad ein riesiger Idiot war, als sie hier zur Schule gingen", sagte ich nicht überzeugt.

„Du kennst nicht die ganze Geschichte", sagte Hagrid. „Sobald deine Dad über seine Arroganz hinweg war, waren deine Mum und er sich so nah, wie man nur sein kann. Du hast kaum den einen ohne den anderen gesehen. Erinnert mich an ein anderes Paar Gryffindors, das ich kenne." 

„Ja, Hagrid, aber ich kann doch nicht auf diese Weise für Hermine empfinden! Sie ist meine Freundin."

„Wen versuchst du zu überzeugen, Harry? Mich oder dich selbst?", fragte er mich.

„Ich versuche niemanden zu überzeugen", sagte ich zornig.

„Nun, frag dich das selber", sagte er. "Warum macht dir das alles so zu schaffen, wenn sie nur deine Freundin ist?"

„Was?"

"Nun, wenn sie nur deine Freundin ist", sagte er. "Warum bist du so bestürzt zu hören, dass Ron sie mag? Wenn sie nur deine Freundin ist, solltest du dich freuen, dass deine beiden besten Freunde einander mögen, oder?"

Darauf hatte ich keine Antwort. Hagrid blickte mich mit einem "Ich-hab-es-dir-gesagt" Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Ich sollte wahrscheinlich zurück zum Schloss gehen", sagte ich, stand vom Stuhl auf und nahm meinen Umhang. 

„In Ordnung", sagte Hagrid und folgte mir zur Tür. 

„Denk darüber nach, was ich gesagt habe", sagte er, als er die Tür hinter mir schloss.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie mich das, was er gesagt hatte in den nächsten paar Tagen verfolgen würde.


	10. Theres no Place that Far

Kapitel 10 There's No Place That Far 

(Harry)

Ich gab Hagrid die Schuld dafür, wie die Dinge in den vergangen paar Tagen gelaufen waren. Dank ihm, war es mir nicht möglich an etwas anderes zu denken, als Hermine. Selbst wenn ich versuchte mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, erinnerte mich irgendwo, irgendetwas an sie.

Selbst Quidditch war keine Ablenkung. Meine Gedanken an Hermine kamen mir beim Fliegen in den Weg, was gelinde gesagt entsetzlich war. Es half auch nicht, dass Malfoy es liebte mich bei jeder Gelegenheit darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Er hätte während unseres Trainings auf der Tribüne platz genommen und rief Buhrufe und Beleidigungen herüber, wann immer er konnte.

Wann immer ich in ihr mehr als meine Freundin sah, musste ich mich in meinem Kopf damit auseinander setzten. Die kalte, harte Wahrheit war, dass ich nicht viel Erfahrung oder Erfolg hatte wenn Herzensachen kompliziert wurden. Man konnte definitiv sagen, wenn es um Liebe und Mädchen ging, war ich so ahnungslos, wie Carbbe und Goyle. Das ganze Fiasko mit Cho Chang letztes Jahr bestätigte das sehr.

Cho hatte geglaubt, dass zwischen mir und Hermine mehr war. Aber es war nicht nur Hermine, die diese potenzielle Beziehung zum scheitern gebracht hatte. Cho musste noch über Cedric hinwegkommen. Außerdem, sagte ich mir selbst, dass Cho und ich außer Qudditch nicht viel gemeinsam hatten. Ich wusste jetzt, dass das was ich für sie gefühlt hatte einfach nur Vernarrtheit gewesen war.

Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, wie Hermine Chos Handeln und Worte für mich letztes Jahr übersetzt hatte. Ich erinnerte mich, wie Ron sie damit geneckt hatte, sie solle ein Buch über all dieses Zeug schreiben. Es wäre nett eine Art Buch zu haben, in dem man nachschlagen könnte und eine Antwort hierauf finden würde. Aber so einfach war es nicht.

Warum musste mir das alles passieren? Warum konnte die Dinge nicht dieselben bleiben? Die Dinge waren so viel einfacher gewesen, als wir 11 Jahre alt waren. Wir hätten uns keine Sorgen über solche Dinge gemacht, wenn wir noch 11 Jahre alt wären.

Um die Dinge noch schlimmer zu machen, seitdem Ron mir seine Gefühle gegenüber Hermine gestanden hatte, fragte er mich bei allem um meine Meinung über sie. Er wollte, dass ich ihm half ihre Anschrift herauszufinden. Ich log und sagte, dass ich sie nicht kannte und keine Ahnung hätte, wie wir sie herausfinden könnten. Auch betonte ich, dass jeden Brief den wir ihr schicken würden wahrscheinlich ihre Eltern aufbringen würde, die offensichtlich ihre Tochter vollkommen von der Zauberwelt abschotten wollten. Missmutig stimmte er mir zu.  
Auch wiederholte er Dinge, die mit ihr geschehen waren und dir mir ziemlich unschuldig vor kamen. Dachte ich, dass sie ihn auf diese Art mochte? Dachte ich, dass sie glaubte er wäre niedlich?

Zum zweiten mal, seit wir Freude geworden waren, fing ich an Ron zu meiden. Ich hatte Angst, dass wenn ich ihm weiter wieder und wieder über Hermine und seine Gefühle zuhörte, würde ich ihn schlagen und das würde die Dinge noch mehr komplizieren, als ich es im Moment brauchte.

Also gab ich Hagrid die Schuld daran, wie die Dinge sich entwickelten. Er hatte diesen Gedankengang in mir ausgelöst und ich schaffte es nicht ihn abzuschütteln. Wenn ich ehrlich war, wusste ich, dass es nicht Hagrids Schuld war. Was er gesagt hatte machte Sinn, obwohl ich widerstrebte es vor mir selber zuzugeben. Wenn ich sie wirklich nur als meine Freundin sehen würde, wäre ich nicht so aufgebracht, als ich herausfand, dass Ron Hermine mochte. Wenn ich sie wirklich nur als meine Freundin sehen würde, würde ich Ron alles gute dabei wünschen, Hermine nachzulaufen. Das hatte ich nicht getan. Ich wusste wirklich nicht, ob ich das tun könnte. Ich war ratlos.

Was ich jedoch hatte, war eine Idee. Nach dem Unterricht am Freitag, machte ich mich rasch auf den Weg zum Klassenzimmer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ich betete, dass Professor Lupin da sein würde und er nicht zu beschäftigt war, um sich mit mir zu unterhalten.

Lupin saß wirklich an seinem Schreibtisch im Klassenzimmer, offenbar schrieb er etwas auf ein Stück Pergament. Ich räusperte mich, als ich ins Klassenzimmer lief. Lupin sah von seinem Brief auf und lächelte mich freundlich an.

„Komm herein, Harry", sagte er freundlich. „Nimm Platz."

Ich nahm an dem Tisch direkt vor ihm platz. Ich starrte ihn nur an und zappelte auf meinem Stuhl herum.

"Nun, was führt dich an einem Freitagnachmittag hier her?", fragte er mich erwartungsvoll.

Ich biss mir auf die Unterlippe.

„Geht's dir gut?", fragte er mich. 

"Ja", sagte ich und nickte. „Nun, eigentlich nicht." 

"Ich befürchte ich verstehe nicht", sagte er. „Ist etwas mit deiner Narbe? Sie tut nicht wieder weh, oder?"

Ich schüttelte meinen Kopf.

"Sirius? Ich weiß, ich hab nicht mit dir darüber geredet, aber wenn du je mit jemanden darüber reden willst, will ich das du weißt, dass ich für dich da bin", sagte er.

"Ich weiß", sagte ich. „Es ist nicht wegen Sirius".

"In Ordnung, was dann", sagte Lupin und lehnte sich über den Schreibtisch nach vorne. Er stütze sein Kinn auf seine Faust.

"Nun, ich habe mich sozusagen gefragt, ob sie vielleicht", begann ich „ob sie die Möglichkeit haben eine Flohnetzwerkverbindung zu bekommen?" 

Er blickte einen Augenblick verwirrt drein, so als ob er nicht erwartet hätte, dass das alles war, was ich fragen wollte. „Nun, in der Tat, habe ich eine Verbindung. Der Kamin in meinem Büro ist an das Netzwerk angeschlossen."

Ich lächelte. "Ich brauche sozusagen eine Verbindung."

„Ich verstehe", sagte er. „Wofür genau? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich Harry, dass Schülern nicht gestattet ist das Gelände zu verlassen, außer während der Hogsmead Wochenenden und in dem Fall eines Notfalls in der Familie."

„Sie machen wohl Witze", sagte ich. „Sie stehen hier als ein Grundüngsmitglied der Rumtreiber und halten mir einen Vortrag über Regeln?"

Er kicherte. "Ich hab dir keinen Vortrag gehalten, Harry. Ich hab nur die Regel dargelegt. Als ein Lehrer, muss ich zumindest dem äußeren Schein nach die Regeln respektieren, selbst wenn ich ihnen selber nicht folge." 

"Also, Harry", fuhr er fort. „Das ist gleichbedeutend wie einen Zahn zu ziehen, wenn man versucht eine direkte Antwort von dir zu bekommen. Weshalb brauchst du eine Verbindung? Wen willst du sehen? Wo willst du hin?"

"Nun, ich muss jemanden besuchen", sagte ich und mied seinen Blick. „Es ist eine Art Notfall."

„Bist du sicher, dass es nichts mit deiner Narbe zu tun hat?", fragte er mich und wieder trat ein ernster Ausdruck auf sein Gesicht.

„Sicher", sagte ich entnervt. „Okay! Wenn sie es wissen müssen, ich muss sofort Hermine sehen."

Zu meiner Überraschung und es muss gesagt werden zu meiner Verärgerung, trat der gleiche wissende Ausdruck auf Lupins Gesicht, den Hagrid einige Tage zu vor getragen hatte. 

"Warum schauen sie so?", fragte ich.

Er begann zu lachen. „Es tut mir leid, Kumpel", sagte er zwischen dem Kichern. „Es ist nur, wenn Sirius, Merlin segne ihn, noch leben würde, würde er mir 100 Gallonen schulden."

"Wovon reden sie?", fragte ich. „Wofür?"

"Nun, er und ich haben sozusagen eine Wette abgeschlossen, auf einen gewissen grünäugigen Zauberer und seine beste Freundin", sagte Lupin und lachte erneut. „Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit sei bis du erkennst, was direkt vor dir ist. Sirius glaubte, es würde etwas länger dauern, da du eine Menge von deinem Dad hast."

„Wissen sie was", begann ich. „Es ist toll, dass bei all dem ärger den wir über die Jahre hatten, sie und Sirius die Zeit gefunden haben Wetten über mein Liebesleben abzuschließen."

„Beruhige dich, Harry", sagte Lupin. „Es war nur ein bisschen Spaß zwischen Freunden."

„Nun, ich bin froh, dass es so amüsant für sie war", sagte ich hitzig. „Werden sie mir jetzt helfen, oder nicht?"

„Harry, es würde mich freuen, dir zu helfen, aber du weißt doch nicht mal, wo sie ist, oder?"   
Ich blickte auf den Boden hinunter. „Tatsächlich, weiß ich genau, wo sie ist. Ich hab sie vor wenigen Tagen zuvor gesehen." 

„Wie?", fragte er.

„Ich hatte einen Freund, der eine Verbindung hergestellt hat", sagte ich. „Ich kann nicht mehr darüber sagen, weil ich diese Person nicht in Schwierigkeiten bringen will."

„Tonks", sagte Lupin. „Wette ich, sie ist hoffnungslos romantisch."

Ich hatte keine Zeit herauszufinden, woher er wusste, dass sie es war, also fuhr ich fort. 

„Sehen sie Professor, ich weiß ich frage viel und ich würde nicht fragen, wenn es nicht wichtig wäre, aber ich muss sie sehen. Ich muss wissen, ob sie in Ordnung ist. Doch das ist nicht alles. Vor wenigen Tagen hat mir Ron erzählt, dass er Hermine mag und das verwirrt mich. Hagrid sagte, das wäre, weil ich vielleicht...nun, er sagte dass ich ebenfalls Gefühle für Hermine hätte, und ich deshalb so reagieren würde. Sehen sie, ich weiß ich schweife ab, aber ich muss herausfinden, ob er recht hat. Ich muss sie sehen. Bitte helfen sie mir."

Lupin stand von seinem Schreibtisch auf und lief zur Eingangstür des Klassenzimmers. Er blickte in den Gang hinaus, bevor er die Tür schloss. Er drehte sich um, um mich anzusehen mit einem Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Nun, worauf wartest du, Harry?", sagte er und lief in Richtung seines Büros. Ich saß da und starrte ihm einige Sekunden lang nach. „Ich glaube, Miss Granger wartet." 

(Hermione)

Endlich war Freitag. Gott sei dank! Es schien ein Licht am Ende des Tunnels zu geben. Meine Eltern hatten für kommenden Montag einen Termin mit meiner Berufsberaterin, Ms. Reynolds, vorgesehen. Sie waren nicht begeistert von dieser Nachricht, doch Ms. Reynolds hatte darauf bestanden und gaben sie nach, sich mit ihr zu treffen. Wie mein Vater mich erinnerte, bedeutete das nicht, dass er seine Meinung über die Situation ändern würde.

Ich blickte auf meine Uhr. Es war kurz nach 18.30 Uhr. Meine Eltern würden heute Abend ausgehen um ihren 19. Hochzeitstag zu feiern. Offenbar hatte mein Vater eine Reservierung im feinsten Restaurant in der Gegend gebucht und sie hatten Karten für ein Spiel. Trotz meiner Wut auf sie hatte ich ihnen alles gute zum Hochzeitstag gewünscht und ihnen gesagt, dass ich hoffe dass sie einen schönen Abend haben würden.

Ich kampierte direkt vor dem Fernseher im Wohnzimmer. Als ich hörte, das meine Mutter herunterkam, setzte ich mich auf der Couch auf. Sie sah hübsch aus. Sie trug hübsche schwarze Hosen, die ihre Figur betonten und sie hatte ihr Haar hochgesteckt.

"Wow, Mom", flüsterte ich. „Du siehst wunderschön aus." 

„Danke, Süße", sagte sie. „Bist du sicher, dass es in Ordnung ist, wenn du alleine bist?"

Ich nickte. „Ich werde wahrscheinlich einen Film ansehen oder so was."

„Du könntest Kit rüberholen", sagte sie.

„Nein, kann ich nicht", sagte ich. „Sie besucht dieses Wochenende ihre Großeltern."

„Oh", sagte meine Mom. „Nun, das ist schlecht. Bist du sicher, dass es in Ordnung ist?"

„Mom, ich bin keine sechs Jahre mehr alt", sagte ich mit einem Lachen. „Ich denke ich bin in Ordnung hier."

„Ihr gehst gut, Karen", sagte mein Dad und kam die Treppen herunter.  
„Wow!" 

Er bemerkte gerade meine Mutter und grinste sie breit an. Auch er sah gut aus. Er war in einen schönen schwarzen Anzug gekleidet.

„Ebenfalls, Wow", sagte sie grinsend. 

„Hermine", sagte mein Dad. „Du hast meine Handynummer, wenn du mich brauchst."

Ich nickte.

„Habt eine schöne Zeit", sagte ich. „Macht euch keine Sorgen um mich. Ich bin in Ordnung."

„Okay", sagte meine Mutter, nahm die Hand meines Dads und sie liefen zur Tür. „Warum bestellst du dir nicht eine Pizza oder so? Ich hab etwas Geld neben dem Telefon gelassen."

Ich nickte. „Habt jetzt Spaß, Kinder. Tut nichts, was ich nicht tun würde."  
Ich beobachtete, wie sie die Tür hinter sich schlossen.

Da es jetzt Oktober war, wurde es während der Abende kühler. Die war eine ziemlich nette Abwechslung nach dem heißen feuchten Sommer, den wir gehabt hatten. Ich machte ein Feuer im Kamin und fühlte mich behaglich, als ich mich auf die Couch kuschelte und meinen Film ansah. Kit hatte ihn mir ausgeliehen. Sie sagte es wäre einer ihrer Lieblingsfilme. Es war der Film „Grease". Es war ein Musical und ich genoss ihn still, als ich das Gefühl nicht abschütteln konnte, dass jemand mich beobachtete.  
Ich sah mich im Zimmer um und sah zweimal hin, als ich ihn den Kamin blickte und Harrys Gesicht in den Flammen aufblitzte.

„Harry?", fragte ich leise.

"Hermine", sagte er. "Ist die Luft rein?"

„Ja", sagte ich stand von der Couch auf und stellte mich vor den Kamin. Ich konnte kaum mein Aufregung in Schach halten, als ich ihn sah.

„Wart einen Moment", sagte er. „Trete jetzt zurück."

Ich tat, wie mir gesagt wurde und spürte wie mein Herz raste, als ich darauf wartete, das er rüber kam. Einige Minuten später erschien er.

Selbst bedeckt mit Ruß und Asche, sah er noch bezaubernd aus.

"Ich sag dir", sagte er und staubte sich ab. „Egal, wie oft man das macht, man gewöhnt sich nie daran."

Ich schlang meine Arme um ihn. Er lachte und umarmte mich.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte ich ihn und hielt ihn immer noch fest.

„Lupin hat mir geholfen", sagte er, als wir uns schließlich los ließen. „Wo sind deine Mum und dein Dad?"

„Es ist ihr Hochzeitstag heute", sagte ich. „Sie sind zum Essen und zu einem Spiel ausgegangen. Sie werden Stunden nicht daheim sein."

Er strahlte mich an, ein Zwinkern in den Augen.

„Harry", sagte ich behutsam. „Bist du sicher, dass das in Ordnung ist? Ich meine es ist doch nichts los, oder? Nichts ist passiert?"

„Nein", sagte er, nahm seinen Zauberstab aus der Tasche und führte einen Reinigungs Zauber auf dem Boden und an seiner Kleidung aus.

„Nun, warum nimmst du so eine Gelegenheit wie diese wahr?", fragte ich. 

„Ich wollte dich sehen", sagte er mit einem ernsten Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich, als wenn ich mich in Butter verwandeln würde, wenn ich ihn nur ansah. Zum erstenmal merkte ich, dass er meine Hand genommen hatte.

„Wieviel Zeit hast du?", fragte ich lächelnd.

„Lupin sagte ich könnte vier Stunden haben", sagte er.

„Nun, was willst du machen?", fragte ich.

„Wie wäre es, wenn wir rausgehen?", sagte er. „Du kannst mir Atlanta zeigen." 

Ich war nie als jemand bekannt gewesen, der spontan oder sorglos war, doch im Moment kümmerte es mich nicht.

„Okay", sagte ich, ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen. "Lass mich nur kurz hochgehen und mich umziehen."

Ich ließ seine Hand los und legte meine Hand auf mein Haar. Ich trug noch die gleiche Jeans und den roten Pulle, den ich diesen Morgen in der Schule angehabt hatte.

"Das musst du nicht machen, Hermine", sagte er. „Du siehst perfekt aus."

Ich konnte nicht anders, als zu erröten als er mich anlächelte. 

"Zieh einfach Schuhe an und lass uns gehen", sagte er. 

Ich nickte und erwiderte sein Lächeln. Ich zog rasch meine Turnschuhe an und lächelte Harry nervös an. 

„Ich…ähm…sollte wahrscheinlich meinen Eltern eine Nachricht hinterlassen, nur für den Fall", sagte ich.

„Du sagst ihnen nicht die Wahrheit", sagte er besorgt.

„Natürlich nicht", sagte ich und griff nach dem Notizblock neben dem Telefon. Ich nahm einen Kuli und schrieb eine rasche Nachricht für meine Eltern.

Mum & Dad:

Ich hoffe ihr hattet eine gute Zeit bei dem Spiel und im Restaurant. Ein Freund von mir aus der Schule ist unerwartet aufgetaucht und wir sind etwas essen gegangen. Ich bin bald zurück!

In Liebe  
Hermine

Nachdem ich fertig war, zeigte ich Harry die Nachricht. Er lächelte. 

„Und ich hab nicht gelogen", sagte ich stolz. „Du bist ein Freund von mir aus der Schule und gewiss bist du unerwartet aufgetaucht und wir gehen zum Essen aus."

„Ich glaube wir haben einen schlechten Einfluss auf dich, Hermine", sagte er lachend als er mich zur Tür raus führte.


	11. Yellow

_Anmerkung: In diesem Kapitel waren ursprünglich Auszüge aus einem Song mit drin. Da die Rechtslage bei solchen Sachen etwas heikel ist, hab die Stellen jedoch lieber weggelassen._

Kapitel 11 „Yellow"

Hermines Enthusiasmus war ansteckend, als sie ihn die Bürgersteige hinunter in die Innenstadt von Atlanta führte. Wir nahmen den Bus in ihrer Nachbarschaft und ich konnte nicht anders, als in Ehrfurcht auf die großen Gebäude und die Menge Leute zu starren, die die Bürgersteige ausfüllten. Als wir so entlang liefen, zeigte sie auf verschiedene Sehenswürdigkeiten und Geschäfte.

„Ich glaube du hast deine Berufung verfehlt", sagte ich staunend zu ihr.

„Was ist meine Berufung?", fragte sie interessiert.

„Ich glaube du solltest eine Fremdenführerin sein oder so was. Du bist in deinem Element. Dein Talent verkümmert wie bei einem Schüler."

Sie lachte. „Nun, ich behalte das in meinem Kopf, wenn wir wieder eine Karriere Beratung haben."

„Weißt du, du hast nie wirklich gesagt, was du machen willst, wenn du die Schule beendet hast?", fragte ich sie als sie mich einen weiteren überfüllten Bürgersteig hinunter führte. „Ich meine, du sagtest du wolltest etwas bedeutendes tun, aber du hast es nie wirklich gesagt."

„Nun, um dir die Wahrheit zu sagen, ich weiß es wirklich nicht", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Wirklich?", sagte ich verblüfft. „Ich denke nicht, die je so was sagen gehört zu haben."

„Es ist tatsächlich auf eine Art erschreckend, oder? Ich meine, darüber nachzudenken, was man für den Rest seines Lebens zu wird. Ich meine, sobald du diese Entscheidung gemacht hast, scheint es als ob alles was du tust, jede Wahl die du triffst, das einbezieht. Es ist wahrscheinlich die größte Entscheidung, die du je machen wirst", sagte sie grübelnd.

„Wie machst du das?", fragte ich sie.

„Wie mache ich was?", sagte sie und drehte mir ihr Gesicht zu.

„Wie weißt du genau, wie ich fühle?", sagte ich und starrte sie an, als ob ich sie das erste mal sehen würde.

„Es ist eine Gabe", sagte sie und lächelte mich frech an. „Jetzt komm, ich verhungere."

Ich stand einen Augenblick da und lachte sie an, bevor ich ihr in die kleine Pizzeria folgte.

"Harry, du wirst es lieben, ich verspreche es", sagte sie. „Es ist es allemal wert hier zu sein."

Wir bestellten zwei Pizzas – Hermine bestellte Pepperoni und Pilze für sich selbst und ich wählte Pepperoni und grüne Paprika. Schweigend warteten wir auf unsere Bestellung und nahmen dann unser Tablett mit Pizza und Soda zu einem Tisch neben dem Fenster.

Sie sah mich an und ich lächelte nervös.

„Was?", fragte ich sie.

„Das ist so schön", sagte sie. „Ich glaube das ist die schönste Zeit, die ich hatte, seit ich hier bin."

„Geht mir auch so", sagte ich und lächelte sie an.

Während wir aßen, konnte ich nicht anders als dieses „Date" mit meinem Date mit Cho letztes Jahr zu vergleichen. Während die Dinge mit Cho peinlich und irgendwie unbequem gewesen waren, war ich vollkommen ungezwungen mit Hermine. Ich vermute, dass das der Tatsache zuzuschreiben war, das wir so lange Freunde waren, aber es war auch noch etwas anderes. Unterbewusst wusste ich genau, was es war, doch ich glaubte nicht, das ich bereit war das voll vor mir selbst zuzugeben.

Als wir aßen tauschten wir uns über jeweiliges Schulleben aus. Sie fragte nach Ron und Hagrid und war begeistert zu hören, dass Lupin wieder Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war. Sie blickte sehnsüchtig drein, als ich erzählt was alles vor sich ging. Ich konnte sehen, wie Tränen in ihre Augen traten.

„Ich hasse es das zu tun", sagte sie. "Ich weine in letzter Zeit bei jeder Kleinigkeit."

„Nun, du hast eine Menge durchgemacht", sagte ich hilfreich.

„So wie du", sagte sie und erwiderte meinen Blick. Wir starrten einander für einige Sekunden an, die sehr viel länger erschienen.

„Also...ähm, wie geht es deinen Eltern?", fragte ich sie und versuchte zu verstecken, wie nervös mich ihr Blick machte."

„Okay", sagte sie. „Oh, Harry! Ich hab vergessen es dir zu erzählen. Es gibt vielleicht Hoffnung für uns."

Ich blickte zu ihr auf und schluckte schwer. Sie bemerkte es und sprach rasch weiter.

„Ich meine Hoffnung für mich, zurück nach Hogwarts zu kommen", sagte sie. „Meine Eltern haben mit meiner Berufsberaterin man Montag ein Treffen. Sie ist eine nette Dame, Ms. Reynolds. Jedenfalls, glaubt sie nicht, dass ich in Ramsey glücklich bin und sie wird mit meinen Eltern reden und ich glaube sie hat ihnen etwas zu sagen. Ich weiß es klingt nicht nach viel, aber es ist etwas, oder?"

„Ja", sagte ich glücklich. „Ich hoffe es funktioniert. Du weißt, dass ich vor meinem Abschluss stehe, ich brauche dich, um mich jede Stufe des Weges anzutreiben."

„Nun, ich hab dir diesen Hausaufgabenplaner geschenkt", sagte sie. „Du hast ihn benutzt, oder?"

„Dieses Ding ist böse, Hermine", sagte ich kichernd." Es beleidigt mich jedes mal, wenn ich es öffne. Es sagt einige grobe Sachen."

„Ich vermute es hält dich vom aufschieben auf, Harry", sagte sie spottend-ernst.

„Es deprimiert mich", sagte ich. „Ich denke ich sollte vielleicht mit Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia reden, ihre Stimmen darauf aufzunehmen."

Ihr Lächeln verschwand. „Weißt du, du hast nie viel darüber geredet."

„Was meinst du?", fragte ich sie.

„Dein Leben mit deiner Tante, deinem Onkel und deinem Cousin", sagte sie. „Ich hab sie deine Familie genannt, aber sie sind überhaupt nicht wie eine Familie."

„Nun, sie sind nur vom Blut her Familie", sagte ich. Ich blickte auf den Tisch. Das war nichts worüber ich reden wollte. Wenn ich darüber nachdachte, hatte ich nie wirklich mit jemanden darüber geredet. „Sie haben mir zweifellos nie irgendwelche Freundlichkeit gezeigt. Nicht einmal."

„Was ich nicht verstehe, Harry ist...", sagte sie, zögernd griff sie über den Tisch und legte ihre Hand auf meine. „wie du dich zu so einer großartigen Person entwickeln konntest, trotz das du so aufgewachsen bist. Es muss schrecklich gewesen sein."

„Es war kein Picknick", sagte ich und versuchte einen Witz zu machen, doch es misslang mir kläglich. Ich wollte nie zuvor wirklich darüber reden, aber ich spürte, dass ich es bei ihr konnte. Ich fühlte mich, als sollte ich mit ihr darüber reden.

„Für gewöhnlich hielt ich mich von ihnen fern und sie ließen mich ebenfalls in Ruhe", sagte ich. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich getan hätte, wenn ich die ganze Zeit bei ihnen hätte leben müssen. Ich meine, wenn ich nie meinen Brief aus Hogwarts bekommen hätte. Wahrscheinlich wäre ich weggelaufen."

„So schlimm, hä?", sagte sie nachdenklich.

„Ja", sagte ich und blickte wieder auf den Tisch. „Sobald meine Tage in Hogwarts vorbei sind, werde ich nie mehr wieder über sie nachdenken. Sie sind nur eine Erinnerung."

„Deine Mum und dein Dad wären sehr stolz auf dich, Harry", sagte sie. „Sie wären stolz zu wissen, was für eine feine Person und Zauberer ihr Sohn geworden ist. Ich weiß das. Ich zum Beispiel, bin sehr froh, dass du deinen Hogwartsbrief bekommen hast. Weißt du, wenn nicht, wäre ich vermutlich in unserem ersten Jahr von diesem Bergtroll erledigt worden."

"Ron wäre dir nach gekommen", sagte ich.

„Das denke ich nicht", sagte sie. „Wie ich mich erinnere, warst du es der ihn zuerst daran erinnerte das ich dort war. Er wäre wahrscheinlich mit dem Rest der Schüler zurück zum Turm gegangen, wenn du nicht gewesen wärst."

Wir hatten Ron vorher im vorbeigehen erwähnt, doch selbst jetzt, wo er Meilen weit weg war, konnte ich seine Anwesenheit um uns herum spüren. Ich fühlte mich schuldig für das, was ich getan hatte. Ich teilte mir hier eine Pizza mit dem Mädchen von dem er mir gestanden hatte, das er sie mochte. Hier saß ich mit ihr und spürte all die seltsamen wunderbaren Gefühle für sie. Plötzlich bemerkte ich, dass ich keine Ahnung hatte, wie Hermine für Ron fühlte.

Als ob sie meine Gedanken lesen könnte, sagte sie plötzlich. „Du weißt, ich liebe Ron, wirklich. Er ist, nun, er ist Ron und er ist weit weg, aber weißt du ich denke nicht, dass er und ich Freunde gewesen wären, wenn es nicht wegen dir gewesen wäre. Wir sind einfach zu unterschiedlich."

„Nun, du weißt das man sagt, dass Gegensätze sich anziehen", sagte ich und versuchte verstohlen herauszufinden, ob sie je auf diese Art an Ron gedacht hatte.

„Nun, das mag vielleicht sein, aber komm schon Harry", sagte sie. "Könntest du dir Ron und mich in einer Beziehung vorstellen? Mein Gott, wir würden uns umbringen. Wir sind wie Öl und Essig. Wir sind besser dran Freunde zu sein, er und ich."

Ich fühlte mich dadurch besser, und ich wusste nicht, wie ich darüber dachte.

Ich nickte.

Sie blickte auf ihre Uhr.

„Wir gehen besser", sagte sie. "Es gibt etwas, dass ich dir zeigen will."

„Okay", sagte ich. „Zeig mir den Weg."

Was sie mir zeigen wollte, war zu meiner Überraschung ein Planetarium.

"Was ist so besonderes daran?", fragte ich sie. „Es ist wie das in unserem Astronomieunterricht."

Sie lächelte mich an. „Du wirst sehen."

Wir bezahlten unseren Eintritt, war nur ein paar Dollar kostete, und sie führte mich an einigen Ausstellungen vorbei zum Aussichtsraum.

„Es ist wirklich toll, Harry", sagte sie. „Sie haben dieses Teleskop so aufgestellt, dass man die in die Sterne sehen kann und sie spielen Musik dabei, und das ist einfach fantastisch."

„Wie hast du das entdeckt?", fragte ich sie.

„Kit", sagte sie. „Sie ist die einzige Freundin, die ich hier habe, aber sie ist toll. Sie hat mich eines Nachts hierher gebracht, als sie es leid war, das ich Trübsal blasend in meinem Zimmer saß. Es hat mir wirklich aufgemuntert. Ich komme oft hier her. Es erinnert mich auf eine Art an Zuhause, du weißt an Hogwarts."

Ich nickte. An dem Blick in ihren Augen, konnte ich sehen, dass dieser Ort ihr etwas bedeutete. Und es bedeutete für mich etwas, weil sie es mit mir teilen wollte.

Schließlich gelangten wir auf das Ausschichtareal. Es war ein offenes Areal mit aufgestellten Teleskopen auf dem Boden. Musik spielte im Hintergrund und ein paar Leute tanzten in der Mitte des Platzes. Nun, ich war der erste der zugab das ich wirklich nichts von Romantik wusste, doch dies war definitiv etwas, das man romantisch nennen konnte, selbst eine Idiot wie ich konnte das erkennen.

Sie führte mich rüber zu einem der Teleskope und wir blickten in die Sterne und versuchten die verschiedenen Planeten und Konstellationen die wir sehen konnten aufzuzeigen. Hermine blickte wieder ins Teleskop, als sie aufkeuchte.

„Dieser Himmel ist fantastisch", sagt sie. „Hast du je etwas schöneres gesehen?"

Ich sah sie an, ihr Gesicht strahlte und ihre Wangen waren von der Kälte gerötete. Ihr Haar wehte in der Brise und das Mondlicht schien auf sie herunter, es schien sie zu beleuchten.

„Nein", sagte ich und blickte sie an. Genau jetzt wusste ich, dass Hagrid recht gehabt hatte. Lupin hatte recht gehabt. Sie hatten die ganze Zeit gewusst, was ich zu dumm und blind zu sehen gewesen war. Sie war ein wunderbares Mädchen. Sie war ein wunderbares Mädchen, in das ich mich verliebte. Besser gesagt, sie war ein wunderbares Mädchen, von dem ich wusste, dass ich mich in sie verliebt hatte. „Ich habe nie etwas schöneres gesehen, Hermine."

Sie nahm ihre Augen vom Teleskop und starrte mich an. Ich hatte sie direkt angesehen, als ich das sagte.

„Du hast nicht mal in den Himmel gesehen", sagte sie.

„Ich habe nicht über den Himmel geredet", sagte ich.

Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Ich hoffe sie fühlte sich nicht unbehaglich, bei dem was ich gesagt hatte.

„Oh", sagte sie.

Ich blickte zu den anderen Leuten, die sich auf dem Platz befanden. Etliche Leute hatten sich dem Tanzen angeschlossen.

„Möchtest du tanzen?", fragte ich sie und streckte meine Hand aus.

Sie lächelte. „Ich dachte du tanzt nicht."

„Gewöhnlich nicht", sagte ich. „Für dich bin ich bereit eine Ausnahme zu machen."

Sie stand da und starrte mich an.

„Lass mich hier nicht so hängen, Hermine", sagte ich und hielt ihr meine andere Hand hin. „Es ist peinlich. Wenn du dir Sorgen machst, das ich dir auf die Zehen trete, das brauchst du nicht. Du hast mein Wort, das ich mein bestes versuche und dir nicht auf die Zehen trete."

Sie lachte. „Okay. Du solltest über deine Zehen besorgt sein", sagte sie. „Ich bin eine Bedrohung auf der Tanzfläche. Du kannst Viktor Krum fragen. Ich glaube ich bin ihm so sehr auf die Zehen getreten, das er am Ende des Weihnachtsballs hinkte."

„Komm schon, Her-mi-ne", sagte ich, nahm ihr Hand und führte sie zur Mitte des Platzes.

Sie lachte, als wir da standen, der Musik lauschten und uns nervös umsahen. Zögernd legte sie ihre Hände auf meine Schultern und ich, ebenso nervös, legte meine Hände um ihre Taille. Unsere Gesichter waren Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als wir begannen uns zur Musik zu bewegen. Innerhalb von Sekunden fühlten wir uns behaglich mit der Nähe zueinander. Sie legte ihren Kopf auf meine Schulter. Zum ersten mal seit langer, langer Zeit, fühlt ich mich unbeschwert. Ich hatte keine Sorge in der Welt, außer das Mädchen in meinen Armen. Ich konnte den Duft ihres Shampoos riechen und es war fast berauschend.  
Als ich sie in meinen Armen hielt, fühlte ich mich, als könnte ich kaum atmen. Ich bewegte meine Hände von ihrer Taille zu ihre Rücken und sie schlang ihre Arm fest um mich. Es war fast, als wären wir alleine, in unserer eigenen kleinen Welt.

Sie hob ihren Kopf von meiner Schulter und unsere Gesichter waren Zentimeter von einander entfernt.

„Ist dir kalt?", fragte ich sie und blickte in ihre Augen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Mir ist warm", sagte sie und sah in meine Augen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob meine Knie jeden Augenblick nachgeben würden. „Ich fühlte mich ganz warm und sicher."

„Du bist sicher", sagte ich. „Ich würde dir nie etwas passieren lassen. Du weißt das, oder?"

Sie nickte. „Harry".

„Hermine", flüsterte ich, ich glaubte zu platzen, wenn ich sie nicht küsste.

Ich konnte ihren Atem auf meinen Wangen spüren. Sie war so nah. Ich lehnte mich zu ihr und spürte wie mein Herz raste, als meine Lippen ihre in einem sanften Kuss trafen. Wir zogen uns weg, beide irgendwie geschockt von dem was gerade passiert war, doch wir hielten und immer noch fest aneinander und unterbrachen unseren Blickkontakt nicht.

Bevor ich Luft holen konnte, küssten wir uns wieder, diesmal war es sehr viel intensiver. Als wir uns voneinander weg zogen, fühlte ich mich schwindlig und atemlos. Ich legte meine Stirn auf ihre und standen lange Zeit so da und hielten einander.

„Siehst du", sagte sie schließlich. „Ich hab gesagt, dass du nicht schlecht im küssen bist."

Wir hielten einander an den Händen, als wir zurück zur Innenstand liefen, um den Bus zurück zu Hermines Haus zu nehmen. Wir hatten uns einige male geküsst, als wir tanzten. Es war schön gewesen. Es war perfekt gewesen. Es war wundervoll gewesen.

Als wir die Straße überquerten um zur Bushaltestelle zu kommen, spürte ich wie Hermine sich anspannte.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich sie und drehte mich um.

Sie legte ihr Hand an ihren Hals.

„Meine Kette", sagte sie. „Ich hab sie verloren, Harry."

Sie blickte sich auf der Straße um und suchte den Bürgersteig nach ihrer Kette ab.

„Ich glaub ich sehe sie", sagte sie und rannte über die Straße.

Ich sah, wie sie einige Schritte weg rannte und sie hinunter bückte um die silberne Kette aufzuheben. Sie hielt sie für mich hoch und begann zurück zu mir zu laufen, als sich alles zu verlangsamen schien.

Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, das Auto gesehen zu haben. Es schien aus dem Nichts zu kommen. Ich schrie ihr zu aus dem Weg zu gehen, aber es war zu spät.

„HERMINE!", schrie ich. „NEIN!!!"


	12. Superman

Kapitel 12 Superman (It's Not Easy) 

Das konnte nicht passieren. Es schien nicht real. Nur wenigen Minuten zuvor hatten wir unter den Sternen getanzt. Wir hatten uns geküsste. Alles war ruhig, alles war friedlich. Innerhalb von Sekunden, wandelte sich alles in ein Chaos.

Ich wartete darauf aufzuwachen und das dies alles nur ein schlechter Traum gewesen war. Doch es war real, sehr real. Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass ich meine Verbindung zurück an Hogwarts verpasst hatte. Es kümmerte mich nicht, dass ich wahrscheinlich rausgeworfen wurde für das, was ich getan hatte. Nichts davon bedeutete jetzt etwas. Was jetzt von Bedeutung war, war das Hermine verletzt war und es nichts gab, was ich tun konnte.

In der einen Hand hielt ich die Kette, der sie hinterher gelaufen war. In der anderen, hielt ich ihre Hand. Sie war kalt und schlaff. Sie war nicht bei Bewusstsein. Ihr Gesicht war vom Pflaster zerschrammt und zerkratzt. Ihr Gesicht war bleich und ihre Hände waren so kalt. Der Rettungssanitäter der sich über sie neigte, sagte dass ihr Blutdruck niedrig war. Ich wusste nicht, was das bedeutete, aber ich wusste, dass es nicht gut sein konnte.

Ich fühlte mich benommen. Ich konnte noch das Geräusch hören, als das Auto sie traf. Ich konnte noch sehen, wie sie zu Boden fiel. Ich sah mich selbst, wie ich zu ihr rannte, sie in meine Arme zog und um Hilfe schrie. Ich erinnerte mich daran, wie es vor wenigen Monaten gewesen war, als ich glaubte sie wäre in der Mysteriumsabteilung umgekommen. Ich erinnerte mich, wie sie während unseres zweiten Jahres versteinert gewesen war. Sie war beides mal durchgekommen. Gewiss würde sie jetzt auch durchkommen. Sie musste.

„Kennen sie ihre Eltern?", fragte mich der Sanitäter.

„Hmmmm", sagte ich, nicht wirklich konzentriert aus das, was er mich fragte. 

„Ich fragte, ob sie ihre Eltern kennen?", fragte er wieder. „Wir können per Funk dem Krankenhaus bescheid geben und sie können sie benachrichtigen."

„Um, sie sind Zahnärzte", sagte ich ruhig. „Dr. Robert Granger und Dr. Karen Granger."

Er nickte und sagte dem Fahrer er solle per Funk dem Krankenhaus melden, dass die Tochter von Robert und Karen Granger in die Notaufnahme des Atlanta Medical Centers gebracht würde.

Neue Tränen traten in meine Augen, als ich sie ansah, ihre Hand fest drückte und flehte, dass sie meine Hand zurück drückte. Ich flehte, dass sie aufwachte, mich mit ihren braunen glänzenden Augen ansah und sagte, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Sie tat es nicht. Sie konnte es nicht. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich je so hilflos gefühlt.

„Sie wird in Ordnung kommen, oder?", fragte ich kraftlos den Sanitäter. 

Er blickte mich mit einem Gesichtsausdruck an, der eine Mischung aus Mitleid und Traurigkeit war. „Ich weiß es nicht. Im Krankenhaus tun sie alles was sie können für sie. Es ist eines der besten im Land. Sie wird in guten Händen sein." 

„Wie schlimm ist es?", fragte ich meine Augen bettelten darum, dass er mir die Wahrheit sagte.

„Wir werden mehr wissen, wenn wir sie ins Krankenhaus gebracht haben", sagte er und wich meinen Augen aus. „Wir sind fast da."

Ich nickte, aber durch den Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht wusste ich, dass die Dinge nicht gut standen. Sie waren so weit von Gut entfernt wie sie nur sein konnten.

Wir erreichten schließlich das Krankenhaus und der Sanitäter sagte mir ich solle zuerst aussteigen. Schnell stieg ich aus dem Ambulanz Wagen und beobachtete, wie sie Hermine ausluden. Ein paar Krankenschwestern kamen herausgeeilt und ich hörte zu, wie der Sanitäter medizinische Fachwörter heraus spie, die ich nicht verstand. 

„Weiße Frau", sagte der Sanitäter. "Sechzehn Jahre alt, von einem Auto erfasst worden. Puls 80, tastbar und beständig."

„Hab ich", sagte die Krankenschwester. „Lasst sie uns in Notaufnahme 2 bringen."

Ich beobachtete, wie sie begannen Hermine in die Notaufnahme zu bringen. Ich begann ihnen zu folgen, doch die Krankenschwester stoppte mich. 

„Hey", sagte sie und legte eine Hand auf meinen Arm. „Du kannst da nicht mit rein."

„Sie braucht mich", sagte ich und machte einen Schritt um ihnen zu folgen. „Ich muss bei ihr sein!"

"Sie muss jetzt vom Doktor untersucht werden", sagte die Schwester ernst. „Du wirst ihr keine Hilfe sein, wenn du im Weg stehst."

„Sie verstehen nicht", sagte ich flehend zu ihr. „Ich muss bei ihr sein! Sie muss in Ordnung kommen."

„Sie tun alles, was sie können", sagte sie. „Das kann ich dir versprechen."

„Bitte lassen sie ihr nichts geschehen", sagte ich. „Bitte."

Missmutig ließ ich mich von der Schwester in den Wartetraum führen. Er war überfüllt mit Leuten unterschiedlicher Formen, Größen aus verschiedenen Gesellschaftsschichten die auf den vielen Sofas und Stühlen saßen. Ich nahm auf einem leeren Platz neben einer älteren Frau platz, die ihren Arm hielt der scheinbar gebrochen oder verstaucht war. Sie murmelte leise darüber, wie lange sie schon wartete. Auf der anderen Seite neben mir, war ein Mann auf seinem Stuhl eingeschlafen. Ich konnte ihn leise schnarchen hören. Hin und wieder würde er so laut, dass er selber aufwachte, doch er viel immer wieder sofort zurück in den Schlaf.

Ich saß nur wenige Minuten dort, als ich aufsah und Hermines Eltern in die Notaufnahme geeilt kommen sah. Sie stoppten an der Rezeption, wo ihnen die Aufseherin etwas sagte. Ich beobachtete, wie ihre Gesichtsausdrücke von Angst zu Schock und zu kummervoll wechselten. Mein Herz sank, als sie ihren Blick mir zuwandten. Die Aufseherin zeigte auf mich und ich sah, wie sie vorsichtig auf mich zuschritten. In all den Jahren, die ich Hermine kannte, hatte ich nie wirklich viel mit ihren Eltern gesprochen. Das meiste was wir miteinander zu tun gehabt hatten bestand aus einem schnellen Hallo oder Auf Wiedersehen, am Bahnhof auf dem Weg zurück nachhause oder zurück zur Schule. Als ich sie jetzt ansah, wusste ich, dass dieses Gespräch sehr viel mehr bedeuteten würde und ein längeres Gespräch werden würde, als wir drei je gehabt hatten.

Ich stand eilig von meinem Stuhl auf und trat ihnen entgegen. Wir starrten und einige Minuten an, bevor Mrs. Granger sprach.

„Hallo, Harry", sagte sie, Tränen begannen ihr Gesicht herunter zu rollen. 

„Hallo", sagte ich schwach.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sich mich. Bevor ich ihr antworten konnte warf ich Dad etwas zornig ein.

„Die bessere Frage wäre zunächst, warum er hier ist?", sagte er ärgerlich.

„Ich habe Hermine vermisst", sagte ich leise. „Ich wollte sie sehen." 

"Erzähl uns, was passiert ist, Harry", sagte ihre Mutter. „Ich muss wissen, was mit meinem Baby passiert ist." 

Ich nickte. „Ich..ähm...bin unerwartet aufgetaucht. Sie hat nicht gewusst, dass ich komme. Sie wollte mir die Innenstadt von Atlanta zeigen. Wir sind...äh...wir sind etwas essen gegangen und dann zum Planetarium. Wir hatten eine wirklich schöne Zeit zusammen und auf dem Rückweg überquerten wir die Straße zur Bushaltestelle, als sie ihre Kette verlor. Sie lief zurück um sie zu holen und dann kam dieses Auto aus dem Nichts und..."

Ich konnte nicht weiter sprechen. Der Klang dieses schrecklichen Ereignissen kam wieder und wieder in meinen Kopf. Ich spürte, wie Tränen mein Gesicht benetzten.

"Es tut mir so leid", sagte ich, ich wusste nicht was ich sonst noch sagen sollte. „Es tut mir so leid."

Mrs. Grangers Schluchzen wurde deutlicher. Ihr Vater auf der anderen Seite, sah mich einfach an. Ich konnte ihm nicht in die Augen sehen. Ich wusste, was er dachte, weil ich es ebenfalls dachte. Wenn ich nicht gewesen wäre, wäre seine Tochter nicht in einem Krankenhaus und würde um ihr Leben kämpfen.

Er sah aus, als ob er etwas sagen wollte, aber er tat es nicht. Er legte tröstend einen Arm um seine Frau.

„Lass uns sehen, ob wir etwas herausfinden können", sagte er.  
Ich Mutter nickte und folgte ihrem Ehemann. Ich konnte nur hilflos hinter her sehen. 

Sekunden wurden zu Minuten und Minuten gingen in Stunden über, als ich hier im Warteraum saß. Leute kamen und gingen, doch ich saß da. Ihr Eltern kamen nicht zurück und niemand kam, um mir irgendwelche Neuigkeiten zu erzählen. Hin und wieder ging ich zur Rezeption und fragte, ob sie mir irgendwas sagen könnten und jedes mal, sagten sie, dass es nichts neues zu berichten gebe.

Ich hatte bereits die meisten Zeitschriften die auf den Tischen lagen durchgeblättert. Es gab nichts zu tun, außer zu warten. Ich war nie jemand gewesen, der warten konnte. 

„Entschuldige, Sohn", ein älterer Mann nahm neben mir Platz. Er trug ein graues Sweatshirt auf dem in purpurner Schrift geschrieben stand „Frag mich nach meinen Enkelkindern". Er trug braune Hosen und ein paar braune Slipper. „Weißt du wie spät es ist?"

Ungeduldig blickte ich auf meine Uhr. „Es ist gerade kurz nach 2 Uhr Morgens."

„Danke", sagte er. Ich blätterte durch eine weitere Zeitschrift, doch aus dem Augenwinkel spürte ich, dass er mich noch beobachtete. Unter normalen Umständen, würde mir das nichts ausmachen, aber so wie jetzt, war ich gereizt.

"Was?!?", schnauzte ich ihn an.

Er blickte etwas brüskiert drein, aber er lächelte mich weiterhin an.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte ich nahm meine Brille ab und rieb mir die Augen. Ich setzte meine Brille wieder auf und fuhr fort mich zu entschuldigen. „Es ist nur, ich bin wirklich besorgt über meine...Freundin... und ich habe bisher noch nichts gehört. Ich sollte nicht wütend auf sie sein. Sie wissen nicht was los ist. Es tut mir leid."

Er gluckste. „Es ist in Ordnung. Du machst dir Sorgen um das Mädchen, das du liebst. Es ist nur normal verwirrt zu sein."

Ich nickte.

„Liebe bringt einen dazu, verrückte Dinge zu tun", sagte er. „Zum Beispiel, bringt sie dich dazu, dich aus der Schule zu schleichen um sie zu besuchen mit einer ungenehmigten Flohnetzwerkverbindung."

Ich blickte zu ihm auf, als er diese Worte sagte verblüfft von dem was er gesagt hatte. 

„Moment", sagte ich und starrte ihn an. Da war ein bekanntes zwinkern in seinen Augen. „Dumbledore?"

Er grinste. "Du denkst nicht, dass das zuviel ist, oder? Professor McGongall sagte ich solle mich integrieren und gut."

Es war erstaunlich. Das bekannte weiße lange Haar und der lange weiße Bart war weg. An dessen stelle war ein sauber rasiertes Gesicht und kurze Haare. Er bemerkte, dass ich ihn ansah und seine Verwandlung begutachtete.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen", sagte er. "Es ist nicht dauerhaft. Sobald ich zum Schloss zurückkehre, bin ich wieder der Alte. Ich muss sagen, es war auch für mich ein bisschen ein Schock. Ich hab mein Haar seit Jahren nicht geschnitten."

„Woher wissen sie?", fragte ich. „Das ich hier bin?"

„Nun, nachdem du nicht zurück gekommen bist, kam Remus zu mir und erzählte mir, was passiert war."

„Es war nicht seine Idee", sagte ich schnell. „Ich hab ihn gebeten mir einen Gefallen zu tun."

„Es ist in Ordnung, Harry", sagte Dumbledore. „Ich verstehe warum du getan hast, was du getan hast. Und ich muss sagen, es wurde Zeit. Ich hatte so ein Gefühl bei dir und Miss Granger."

Ich sank tiefer in meinen Stuhl. „Wenn ich nicht hergekommen wäre, wäre sie nicht hier."

"Es ist nicht deine Schuld, was mit ihr passiert ist, Harry", sagte er zu mir.

„Wie können sie das sagen?", fragte ich ihn wütend. „Es ist vollkommen meine Schuld. Sie wäre wohlbehalten zuhause geblieben, doch nein, ich musste sie sehen. Es ist alles wegen mir, richtig? Ich hab nicht darüber nachgedacht, was mit ihr passieren könnte."

"Du dachtest, dass du sie sehen willst", sagte Dumbledore. „Du liebst sie und du vermisst sie und du wolltest sie sehen. Ich nehmen an, wenn die Situation anders herum wäre, hätte Miss Granger das gleiche für dich getan." 

"Das spielt jetzt keine Rolle, oder? Ich meine, sie ist dort hinten und kämpft um ihr Leben. Ich hab keine Ahnung, was vor sich geht und ich kann ihr nicht helfen. Ich hasse das!"

"Das ist das Leben, Harry. Du hast keine Kontrolle über das was geschehen wird. Du kannst deine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und deine eigene Auswahl wohlgemerkt, aber du weißt nie wie das Blatt sich wendet. Du konntest keineswegs wissen, dass das passieren würde", sagte Dumbledore.

"Das ist nur eine Ausrede, eine Ausrede die sehr alt ist, denken sie nicht?", fragte ich, stand von meinem Stuhl auf und lief im Warteraum auf und ab. „Soll ich das ihren Eltern erzählen? Ihr Dad hat ausgesehen, als ob er mich auf der Stelle umbringen wolle, als er herkam und mich hier wartend vor fand. Ich vermute ich hätte ihm sagen sollen Tut mir leid, Dr. Granger. Ich wusste nicht, dass das passieren würde." Sagte ich und fuhr mit meinen Fingern durch mein Haar. „Sie würden das so wenig glauben, wie ich."

„Ihre Eltern sind besorgt um ihre Tochter", sagte er.

„Und aus gutem Grund, richtig? Ich meine, sie hatten recht ihre Tochter von mir wegzuschicken. Sehen sie sich meine Erfolgsgeschichte an. Jeder den ich liebte, ist gestorben. Meine Eltern, Sirius... es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis Hermine in dieser Liste folgt."

„Das glaubst du nicht, Harry", sagte er. „Du bist müde, besorgt und durcheinander und du hast keine Ahnung was du sagst. Du hast deine Eltern nicht umgebracht, und du hast Sirius nicht umgebracht, Voldemort hat das getan."

„Nun, Voldemort hat das nicht Hermine angetan, ich tat es", sagte ich und spürte wie Tränen wieder auf meinen Wangen stachen.

„Du bedauerst dich selber und du strafst dich selbst für etwas, das du nicht getan hast, Harry", sagte er ernst. „Diese Art von Verhalten wird deiner Hermine nicht helfen. Sie braucht dich stark, Harry. Sie braucht dich, dass du an dich selber glaubst so wie sie an dich glaubt." 

„Wie wissen sie das?", fragte ich etwas mürrisch. Ich wusste, dass er recht hatte, aber ich fühlte mich immer noch schuldig. Gleich was er sagte, ich würde mir immer die Schuld geben, für das was geschehen war.

"Nun", sagte er, das zwinkern trat zurück in seine Augen. „Ich hab seit Jahren Schüler im mich herum. Man bemerkt Dinge, um die Leute zu kennen. Du kannst fühlen, wie sie für gewisse Dinge und gewisse Leute empfinden, selbst wenn sie nicht immer damit rauskommen und es sagen."

Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Er machte weiter.

„Du wirst für das was passiert ist nicht bestraft", sagte er. „Wir behalten das Wissen, was geschehen ist unter uns drei... dich, Lupin und mich."  
Obwohl es die weit entfernteste Sache in meinem Kopf war, war ich überrascht das zu hören.

„Danke, Sir", sagte ich.

„Wir sollten wahrscheinlich zurück zum Schloss", sagte er und stand von seinem Stuhl auf. Ich stand nicht auf.

„Ich kann nicht gehen, Sir", sagte ich. „Nicht bis ich weiß, was geschieht."  
Ich erwartete, dass er mit mir darüber stritt, mich möglicherweise zurück befahl, mir tausend Gründe nannte, warum ich mit ihm zurück sollte. Zu meiner Überraschung nickte er und sagte: „Ich hatte nichts anderes von dir erwartete." 

„Danke", sagte ich leise.

„Ich schicke gleich Lupin vorbei, um sicher zu gehen, dass alles in Ordnung ist", sagte er, bevor er auf dem Absatz kehrt machte und zum Ausgang lief. Ehe er die Tür erreichte drehte er sich um und lächelte. „Vertrau dir selbst, Harry. Vertrau Hermine."

Ich wusste nicht, wann ich eingeschlafen war oder wie lange ich geschlafen hatte, aber ich erwachte durch den Klang einer Frauenstimme, die meinen Namen sagte. Ich spürte, wie sie meine Schulter berührte. Schwach öffnete ich meine Augen und sah Hermines Mom über mir. 

„Dr. Granger", sagte ich und setzte mich in meinem Stuhl auf. „Wie geht es Hermine?"

„Sie ist gerade aus dem Operationssaal gekommen", sagte sie. „Sie haben sie in ein Einzelzimmer gebracht. Sie hatte einige innere Blutungen. Der Doktor hat es geschafft sie zu stoppen, aber die nächsten 48 Stunden werden kritisch. Sie hat das Bewusstsein noch nicht wiedererlangt." 

„Danke, dass sie mir das gesagt haben", sagte ich.

Sie lächelte halbherzig. „Du hattest ein Recht es zu wissen."   
Ich blickte sie nur dankbar an, dass sie es mich hatte wissen lassen. Ich hatte gedacht, ich wäre die letzte Person von der sie wollte, dass sie es weiß.

„Hermine sorgt sich sehr um dich, Harry", sagte sie. „Ich wollte mich für meinen Mann entschuldigen. Er macht sich nur Sorgen um Hermine, Harry. Das ist der Grund, warum er dies tun wollte...ein neues Leben beginnen. Sie war nicht glücklich hier. Wir beide wussten es. Wir wollten das Risiko nicht eingehen, sie zurück zuschicken. Es war ein Fehler. Ich wünschte nur, wie hätten das ein bisschen früher zugegeben. Wir wären wahrscheinlich nicht hier." 

"Ich liebe ihre Tochter, Dr. Granger", sagte ich. „Ich würde nie etwas tun, um sie zu verletzten. Sie ist die wichtigste Person in meinem Leben."

„Ich weiß das, Harry", sagte sie, Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen.

„Kann ich sie sehen?", fragte ich hoffnungsvoll.

"Besuch ist ihr nicht gestattet, außer die direkte Familie, während sie auf der Intensivstation ist", sagte sie. „Ich sollte wieder hochgehen."

„Ich verstehe", sagte ich.

Sie nickte. „Wenn sie aufwacht, kannst du sie sehen, Harry." 

„Danke", sagte ich.

Wenige Momente später war ich überrascht Lupin in die Notaufnahme laufen zu sehen. Auch er trug Muggelkleidung, doch seine war mehr zeitgemäß und stilvoll, als Dumbledores gewesen war. Er trug einen dreiteiligen grauen Anzug mit einer dunkelblauen Krawatte. Ich studierte Lupin nicht zu sehr, als meine Augen auf eine Gestalt fielen, die ihn begleitete. Es war Ron.

Als ich zu ihnen lief, hatte ich keine Ahnung was ich Ron sagen würde oder was Ron mir sagen würde. Unnötig zu sagen, dass mein Handeln in der Nacht zuvor eine Kette der Ereignisse losgelöst hatte, die garantierte dass keiner von uns je wieder der selbe sein würde.


	13. Dont want to live without your love

Kapitel 13 I Don't Want To Live Without Your Love 

Als ich Lupin und Ron entgegen ging, fegte ein überwältigendes Gefühl von Unruhe über mich. Was genau wusste Ron? Wusste er, dass ich bei Hermine gewesen war, als es passierte? Wusste er, dass ich aus der Schule geschlichen war, nicht nur einmal, sondern zweimal um sie zu besuchen, alles ohne das er etwas wusste. Wenn ich das alles so betrachtete, klang es schrecklich. Es führte dazu das ich mich furchtbar fühlte.

Lupin sprach zuerst. „Harry, wie geht es Hermine?", fragte er mich.

Ron sah nicht wütend aus. Er sah erschrocken, besorgt und unsicher aus. Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht erinnerte mich an den gleichen Ausdruck den er getragen hatte, als wir Hermine in unserem zweiten Jahr versteinert gesehen hatten.

„Uh, ihre Mum ist gerade vor wenigen Minuten heruntergekommen und sagte, dass sie gerade aus dem Operationssaal gekommen sei", sagte ich mit einem leichten Lächeln.

"Also ist sie in Ordnung?", fragte Lupin.

„Nicht ganz", sagte ich und sah zu Ron. „Sie hatte einige innere Blutungen und der Doktor konnte sie stoppen, aber sie sind alle noch besorgt über ihre Bewusstlosigkeit seit dem Unfall. Ihre Mum sagte, dass die nächsten 48 Stunden kritisch sein werden."

„Sie wird in Ordnung kommen", sagte Ron stoisch. „Sie muss. Können wir sie sehen?"

Ich schüttelte den Kopf. „Ihre Mum sagte, dass sie sie auf die Intensivstation gebracht haben. Es ist nur ihrer direkten Familie erlaubt sie zu besuchen, während sie dort ist."

Ron nickte, doch er blickte enttäuscht drein.

Lupin bemerkte meine Besorgnis und sprach lauter.

„Nun, das sind dennoch gute Neuigkeiten", sagte er. „Sie hat die Operation überstanden. Das ist der schwierigste Teil. Sie wird in Ordnung kommen. Sie ist ein starkes Mädchen. Sie kommt da durch."

„Ja", sagte ich.

„Dumbledore will, dass du mit uns zurück kommst, Harry", sagte Lupin.  
„Nicht bevor ich sie gesehen habe, Professor", sagte ich ernst.

„Ich auch", fiel Ron ein.

„Nun, ich weiß nicht ob es irgendeine Möglichkeit gibt", sagte Lupin. „Ich werde nach ihren Eltern sehen. Mal sehen ob ich irgendetwas tun kann. Ihr zwei wartet hier?" 

Wir nickten beide. Ich beobachtete, wie er eine Krankenschwester anhielt, die gerade vorbei lief, und fragte sie wo er die Intensivstation finden konnte. Sie sagte ihm er solle den Aufzug in den dritten Stock nehmen. Er dankte ihr und fragte und ob wir bis zu seiner Rückkehr hier bleiben würden. Ron und ich beobachteten, wie er von uns weg lief. Jetzt waren wir alleine, bis auf die handvoll Leute im Warteraum.

Ein unbehagliches Schweigen lag zwischen uns, die ich nicht gewohnt war. Ich wünschte ich hätte mit Lupin alleine reden können um heraus zu finden, was er genau Ron erzählt hatte. Meine Vermutung war, dass es nicht alles gewesen war, ansonsten hätte er mich zornig begrüßt.

"Was ist passiert, Harry?", sagte Ron als wir uns auf eine der Couchen setzten. „Bist du die ganze Zeit hier gewesen? Das letzte mal sah ich dich in Wahrsagen. Ich war besorgt, als ich aufwachte und du nicht eingeschlafen warst. Dean, Seamus, Neville und ich haben überall nach dir gesucht. Dann kam Lupin in der Große Halle zu mir und erzählte mir, dass es in Amerika einen Unfall mit Hermine gegeben hätte und ich sollte sobald wie möglich mit ihm kommen. Als ich fragte, wo du seist, sagte Lupin du wärst bereits dort. Wie bist du hergekommen? Wie hast du es gefunden?"

Ich sah ihn an, unschlüssig wie ich es ihm erklären sollte.

„Ich war bei ihr, als es passierte", sagte ich und blickte zu Boden.

„Du warst was?", fragte Ron verwirrt. „Wie bist du hergekommen?"

„Das Flohnetzwerk", sagte ich. „Gestern nach Wahrsagen bin ich zu Professor Lupins Büro gegangen und fragte ihn ob er mich helfen könne, so dass ich herkommen und sie sehen könne."

„Du hast mir nicht erzählt, dass du das tun würdest", sagte Ron. „Warum nicht?"

Weil ich ein selbstsüchtiger Bastard bin, der nur an sich selber denkt... nicht an seinen besten Freund Ron und was er ihm antun könnte. Das dachte ich, aber sagte es nicht.

Stattdessen war meine Antwort Standard. „Ich weiß nicht."

„Du weißt es nicht?", fragte Ron mich und klang ungläubig. „Hast du nicht gedacht, dass ich sie auch gerne sehen würde? Ich meine, ich hab dir erzählt, wie ich für sie fühle, oder?"

Ich nickte stumm bei seinen Worten.

„Warst du besorgt, dass wenn sie mich erwischen würden, es ein bisschen schwerer für mich wäre da wieder rauszukommen, als für dich? Ich meine, ich weiß du hast es nie zu deinem Vorteil genutzt, aber es ist so Harry. Diese Der-Junge-der-lebt Sache hat dich viele male gerettet. Ich glaube nicht, dass der Kumpel des-Jungen-der-lebt es so leicht hätte aus der Patsche zu kommen."

Da war es. Er hatte mir einen Ausweg gezeigt. Ich konnte ihn nehmen, oder nicht? Was er nicht wusste, konnte ihm nicht wehtun, oder? Ich hatte keine Gelegenheit zu Antworten, weil ein Mädchen vor uns stand und Ron und mich anstarrte. Sie schien in unserem Alter zu sein. Sie war durchschnittlich groß und schlank, sie hatte schulterlanges braunes Haar. Sie trug Jeans, Turnschuhe und ein graues T-Shirt mit den Worten „Georgia Bulldogs" in roten Buchstaben darauf. 

"Können wir dir helfen?", fragte Ron ärgerlich. 

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich störe", begann sie mit südlichem Akzent. „Ich weiß wer ihr seid."

„Gut für dich", sagte Ron.

„Du musst Ron sein",sagte sie und sah ich ein bisschen vernichtend an.

„Und du musst...?", erwiderter Ron sarkastisch.

„Oh, es tut mir leid", sagte sie und knallte ihre Hand gegen die Stirn. „Ich bin Kit Reilly. Ich wohne neben Hermine."

„Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Kit", sagte ich stand auf und schüttelte ihre Hand. „Ich wünschte es wäre unter besseren Umständen."

„Du musst Harry sein", sagte sie und ließ meine Hand los.

„Also hat Hermine über uns geredet?", fragte Ron.

„Oft", sagte ich. „Ich komme mir vor, als kenne ich euch beide bereits."

„Wusstest du deshalb, dass ich Ron bin?", fragte Ron. „Sie hat dir von  
meinem roten Haar erzählt?"

Kit schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, sie sagte du wärst ein nerviger Idiot und du schienst zu ihrer Beschreibung zu passen."

Ron wirkte bestürzt. 

„War nur ein Scherz", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lachen. „Es war das rote Haar. Sie hat nicht gesagt, dass du ein Idiot wärst."

Ron blickte erleichtert drein. Er stand schließlich auf und reichte Kit seine Hand. Sie zögerte einen Augenblick, bevor sie seine Hand nahm und sie schüttelte. 

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte Kit. „Meine Eltern haben es mir erzählt sobald ich nach Hause gekommen bin."

„Sie ist gerade aus dem Operationssaal gekommen", sagte ich. „Sie haben sie auf die Intensivstation gebracht. Sie hatte einige innere Blutungen, aber sie haben es geschafft sie zunächst zu stoppen." 

"Oh, Gott sei dank", sagte Kit.

„Wir warten auf unseren, ähm, Begleiter, der nachsieht ob es einen Weg um diese direkte Familie Regel gibt, so das wir sie sehen können", sagte ich.

Kit nickte, aber sie schien irgendwie verwirrt. 

„Was?", fragte ich sie.

„Es ist nur, dass ich nicht verstehe wie ihr so schnell von London hier sein könnte. Ich meine, sie hatte den Unfall letzte Nacht, richtig? Und ihr seid hier. Was habt ihr genommen? Die Concorde?"

Ron und ich tauschten einen besorgten Blick. Offensichtlich hatte Hermine Kit nicht erzählt was sie war, was wir waren und die Art Welt in der wir lebten.

„Eigentlich sind wir gekommen um Hermine zu sehen, als Überraschung", sagte Ron. „Wir haben von dem Unfall gehört, sobald wir hier waren. Wir haben das kompakte Ding genommen."

„Das was?", fragte Kit.

„Die Concorde", fiel ich ein. „Wir haben die Concorde genommen. Du weißt Ron, das Flugzeug, dass so schnell fliegen kann. Erinnerst du dich?"

„Tu ich das?", fragte Ron. „Oh ja, tu ich. Ich..ähm...hab die meiste Zeit hier her geschlafen." 

Kit blickte ein bisschen unschlüssig drein.

„Warum kommt es mir so vor, als ob ihr Typen mir nicht alles erzählt?", fragte sie und blickte zwischen Ron und mir hin und her.

„Weißt du was, Miss Kit", sagte ich. „Wenn Hermine aufwacht, werden wir dir die ganze Geschichte erzählen. Du hast mein Wort."

„Ich erinnere dich daran", sagte sie.

"Ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass du das tun wirst", sagte ich und lächelte sie an. Ich mochte Kit sofort. Ich war froh, dass Hermine jemanden wie sie ihn ihrem Leben hatte.

Wenige Augenblicke später kam Lupin auf uns zugelaufen, mit einem Lächeln im Gesichte. Er begann zu sprechen, als er merkte, dass eine Person zwischen Ron und mir saß.

"Hallo?", fragte er.

„Hi", sagte sie.

„Professor Lupin", sagte Ron. „Das ist Kit Reilly. Sie ist eine Mug..- ich meine sie ist eine Freundin von Hermine, hier in den Staaten."

„Schön, dich kennen zu lernen, Kit", sagte Lupin und schüttelte ihre Hand. 

„Haben sie mir ihren Eltern gesprochen?", fragte Ron. „Können wir sie sehen?"

„Ihr Vater war dagegen", sagte Lupin. „Doch ihre Mutter hat geholfen, dass er seine Meinung ändert. Sie erzählt der Schwester auf der Station, dass ihr beide ihre Brüder seid. Sie lassen euch sie sehen, jeden einzeln, aber nur für kurze Zeit."

Ron und ich tauschten ein Lächeln.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Lupin zu Kit. „Ich hätte versucht dich ebenfalls rein zu bringen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass du hier bist."

„Es ist in Ordnung", sagte Kit. „Ich verstehe. Werden sie ihren Eltern sagen, dass ich hier war?"

Lupin nickte. "Ich begleite dich hinaus, Miss Reilly. Warum geht ihr Jungs nicht hoch. Nehmt den Aufzug in den dritten Stock. Sie erwarten euch."  
Wir nickten und verabschiedeten uns rasch von Kit, ehe wir zu den Fahrstühlen liefen.

„Hier ist es ganz schön anders, als im St. Mungos", sagte Ron.

Ich nickte.

„Mein Dad würde es lieben, an einen Ort wie diesen zu kommen", sagte Ron. „Du weißt wie verrückt er nach Muggel Zeugs ist." 

Ich nickte.

„Ich hoffe sie kommt in Ordnung", sagte Ron.

Wir hatten nicht die Zeit mehr miteinander zu reden, als der Aufzug schließlich den dritten Stock erreichte. Wir hielten an der Schwesternstation an und fragten, wo Hermine Grangers Zimmer sei. Die Schwester sagte „Zimmer 312" und wir liefen den Gang hinunter, bis wir zu der Tür kamen. Ich flehte, dass nicht Hermines Dad die Tür öffnen würde. Ron klopfte leise an die Tür. Zu meiner Erleichterung war es Hermines Mum die zur Tür kam. Sie kam aus dem Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

„Hallo, Jungs", sagte sie. „Ron, ich bin froh, dass du kommen konntest. Ihr beide bedeutet Hermine so viel."

„Wo ist Dr. Granger?", fragte Ron. 

„Er war ein bisschen durcheinander. Ich hab ihm gesagt, es soll in der Cafeteria einen Kaffee trinken, während ihr sie besucht."

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte ich.

„Sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht, befürchte ich", sagte ihre Mutter. Zum ersten mal bemerkte ich, wie erschöpft sie aussah. Ihr Haar war ein bisschen durcheinander und ihre Augen waren verschwollen und ein bisschen blutunterlaufen. Mit einer Hand umklammerte sie ein Taschentuch. „Nun, Ron warum gehst du nicht zuerst?"

Ron nickte und fragte, was er tun sollte.

„Red einfach mit ihr", sagte Dr. Granger. „Es scheint nicht so, aber sie kann dich hören. Es ist das beste für sie."

Ich sah wie er sich umdrehte, zögerlich den Türknauf drehte und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Dr. Granger lächelte mich halbherzig an. Sie fragte, ob ich mich nicht setzen wolle. Zwei Stühle standen direkt vor der Tür.

Ich schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich hab genug gesessen", sagte ich.

Sie lachte. „Ich weiß was du meinst. Es ist schrecklich sich so hilflos zu fühlen. Du wünschst du könntest etwas tun, aber was du wirklich tun kannst ist warten und beten."

„Ich weiß", sagte ich.

Sie lächelte.

„Danke, dass sie das getan haben", sagte ich. „Ich weiß sie hätten das nicht tun müssen."

"Ich weiß", sagte sie. „Aber ich glaube wir müssen an Hermines Glück und Wohlergehen denken. Ich befürchte, dass ist etwas was ihr Dad und ich neben unsere eigenen Angst nicht beachtet haben. Eines Tages, wirst du wissen das nichts so schwer ist wie ein Kind aufzuziehen. Es ist der schwierigste Job der Welt. Du weißt du triffst all diese Entscheidungen und manchmal weißt du, dass dein Kind dich nicht sehr dafür mögen wird. Sie muss so böse auf uns gewesen sein. Ich meine, ich weiß, dass sie es war. Ich konnte es in ihrem Gesicht lesen. Sie muss uns dafür gehasst haben." 

„Sie hat sich nicht gehasst", sagte ich. „Sie war unglücklich mit dem was sie getan haben, aber sie hat nicht gesagt, dass sie sie hasst. Sie hat das nie gesagt. Sie liebt sie beide sehr."

Dr. Granger umarmte mich. Sie erinnerte mich ein bisschen an Mrs. Weasley in dem Augenblick, als sie mich fest umarmte.

„Danke, Harry", sagte sie, als sie mich schließlich los ließ. „Ich musste das hören." 

Ron kam wenige Augenblicke später aus dem Zimmer. Er blickte düster drein, als er sich setzte.

„Wie geht es ihr?", fragte ich.

„Sie ist so still und ruhig", sagte er. Ich sah, dass es aussah als habe er ein bisschen geweint, währen er sie besucht hatte. „Überhaupt keine Antwort."

„Harry, warum gehst du jetzt nicht rein?", sagte ihre Mutter.

Ich nickte und lief rüber zur Tür. Mein Herz schien zu rasen, als ich den Türknauf drehte und in das Zimmer lief. Mein Herz schien abzustürzen, als ich sie in diesem Bett liegen sah, an Maschinen und Schläuchen angeschlossen. Das einzige Geräusch kam von den Monitoren.

Ich hatte nicht geglaubt, dass ich noch Tränen in mir hatte, doch sie kamen herausgeflossen, als ich sie ansah, verletzt und zerschrammt.

„Hermine", flüsterte ich und setzte mich auf den Stuhl an ihrem Bett. Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine.

„Es tut mir so leid, was passiert ist", sagte ich leise. „Ich hoffe du kannst mich hören. Ich will, dass du aufwachst und mir sagst, dass ich anfangen muss für meine UTZ zu lernen oder für meine Zaubertrank Prüfung endlich lernen soll. Bist du jetzt glücklich? Du greifst zu extremen Maßnahmen um mich das sagen zu hören, nun hier hast du es."

Ich streichelte ihre Hand.

Ich kann es nicht glauben, noch vor wenigen Stunden haben wir unter den Sternen getanzt. Erinnerst du dich? Wir waren unter den Sternen und es war kalt, aber ich hab mich warm mit dir gefühlt, weißt du? Ich weiß es klingt verrückt, aber es fühlt sich einfach richtig an."

„Du verdienst etwas besseres als mich, weißt du das? Ich bin ein Idiot. Die ganze Zeit war das dieses schöne, kluge und clevere Mädchen direkt vor meiner Nase und ich habe sie nicht mal bemerkt bis sie tausend Meilen weit weg war. Das tut mir leid. Wenn du jetzt aufwachst, verspreche ich dir das wieder gut zu machen."

„Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, Hermine", sagte ich. „Ich will dich nicht verlassen. Ich würde für immer bei dir bleiben, wenn ich könnte. Ich hoffe du weißt das. Deine Mum sagte wir können nur jedoch nur für wenige Minuten bleiben. Sie hat sich wirklich für uns eingesetzt, weißt du."

Wiederwillig stand ich vom Stuhl auf und ließ ihre Hand los. Ich lehnte mich über sich und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte ich. „Ich liebe dich so sehr."

Ich blickte ein letztes mal zu ihr, ehe ich auf dem Absatz kehrt machte, um das Zimmer zu verlassen. Ich öffnete die Tür und war dabei hinauszutreten, als ich eine leise heiser flüsternde Stimme hörte.

„Harry?"


	14. At Last

Kapitel 14 At Last 

"Harry?" 

Meine Hände erstarrten an dem Türknauf, als ich meinen Namen hörte. Ich hatte nicht gerade gehört, was ich glaubte gehört zu haben, oder? Hat Hermine wirklich meinen Namen gesagt? Wahrscheinlich bildete ich mir das nur ein, weil ich so sehr hören wollte.

„Harry?", fragte sie wieder, etwas heiser.

Innerhalb von zwei Sekunden hatte ich den Abstand zwischen der Tür und ihrem Bett durch schritten.

„Hermine", flüsterte ich, nahm ihre Hand in meine und beobachtete wie sie ihre Augen öffnete und die ungewohnte Umgebung wahrnahm. Sie versucht in ihrem Krankenbett sich aufzusetzen, doch sie zuckte vor Schmerz zusammen, als sie es tat. 

„Versuch nicht, dich zu bewegen", sagte ich beruhigend zu ihr.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie mich. „Wo bin ich, Harry?"

„Du erinnerst dich nicht?", fragte ich sie und streichelte sanft ihre Hadn.

Sie öffnete den Mund um zu antworten, doch hielt inne, als wir hörten wie sich die Tür öffnete. Ihre Mutter spähte mit ihrem Kopf um die Tür. 

„Ist alles in Ordnung, Harry?", fragte sie mich.

Ich wich von Hermines Bett zurück, so dass ihre Mutter ihre Tochter sehen konnte, wach und munter. Als sie sie sah, legte sie ihre Hand auf den Mund und seufzte laut vor Erleichterung. Zögernd lief sie ins Zimmer, beinah unsicher ob oder ob nicht es real war, was sie sah.

„Oh, Liebling", sagte sie und stand auf der anderen Seite von Hermines Bett. „Du bist wach!", sie nahm Hermines andere Hand und führte sie an ihre Gesicht.

„Mom, was ist passiert?", sagte Hermine und sah zwischen ihrer Mutter und mir hin und her. „Wie bin ich hier her gekommen?"

Ihre Mutter und ich tauschten einen Blick, nicht sicher, was wir ihr sagen sollten.

„Du, äh, du wurdest von einem Auto angefahren", sagte ihre Mutter, Tränen liefen ihr Gesicht herunter. „Erinnerst du dich nicht?"

Hermine schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun, an was erinnerst du dich, was passiert ist, Süße?", fragte ihre Mutter, und liebkoste die Wange ihrer Tochter.

Hermine blickte einen Augenblick nachdenklich drein, als ob sie willens war sich an die Ereignisse der Nacht zuvor zu erinnern. Sie schloss ihre Augen für eine Sekunde und öffnete sie dann wieder und in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen, als sie mich ansah.

„Ich erinnere mich Harry", sagte sie leise. „Er ist gekommen, um mich zu sehen. Ich war so froh in zu sehen. Wir hatten eine tolle Zeit, nicht?"

„Sicher hatten wir das", schaffte ich hervorzubringen.

Sie lächelte und fuhr fort. „Wir gingen zum Planetarium und tanzten unter den Sternen. Es war beinah magisch. Wir tanzten auch zu dem schönsten Song und wir küssten uns."

Ich wurde beinah von Gefühlen überwältigt, als ich zuhört wie sie sich wieder ins Gedächtnis rief, was passiert war, instinktiv lehnte ich mich über sie und platzierte einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn. Als ich das tat, hob sie ihre Hand zu meinem Gesicht und berührte meine Wange und ihre Hand verweilte einige Augenblicke auf meinem Gesicht. Es schien als ob alles andere dahinschwinden würde und nur noch sie und ich im Zimmer wären.

„Ich war seit langer Zeit nicht mehr so glücklich", flüsterte sie. 

„Ich auch", sagte ich leise. Sie drückte meine Hand fester.

„Wir liefen zur Bushaltestelle, richtig?", fragte sie mich. Ich nickte. „Und meine Kette, ich hatte meine Kette verloren. Ich drehte mich um, um sie zu holen. Oh, Harry! Meine Kette."

"Shh", sagte ich griff in die Tasche meine Jeans und zog die silberne Kette hervor. Sie strahlte mich an, als ich sie ihr zurück gab. „So gut wie neu, siehst du?" 

"Harry hat sie mir geschenkt, Mom", sagte sie zu ihrer Mutter gewandt. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich die angelogen habe. Wirklich. Ich wusste nur, wenn ich dir sage woher ich sie habe, würdest du sehr wütend werden. Es war nicht das erste mal, dass er mich besucht hat. Er kam vorher schon einmal. Du bist nicht böse, oder?"

Ihr Mutter gluckste, als sie auf die Kette blickte.

„Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte sie. „Nichts davon ist jetzt wichtig. Was wichtig ist, das du lebst und jetzt bei uns bist."

„Werde ich wieder in Ordnung kommen?", fragte Hermine.

„Du, ähm, hattest einige innere Blutungen", sagte ihre Mutter. „Sie haben dich operiert, um sie zu stoppen. Du hast einige Schnittwunden und Schürfungen, aber keine gebrochenen Knochen."

Hermine nahm dies alles ziemlich tapfer auf und ich staunte wie ruhig und stark sie war, als sie hörte, was mit ihr passiert war.

„Harry", sagte sie und sah mir wieder ins Gesicht. „Du bist okay, oder? Du wurdest nicht verletzt?"

„Nun, es geht mir jetzt sehr viel besser, wo du wach bist", sagte ich und lachte leise. „Wir haben uns alles sehr gesorgt, weiß du?"

Sie lächelte mich an und dann sah ich wie ihr Blick über meine Schulter ging. Ich drehte mich um und sah was sie sah, Ron stand in der Tür, zusammen mit Lupin.

Ich spürte wie sich mein Magen zusammen zog, als ich Rons Gesicht sah. Hatte er alles gehört, was Hermine gesagt hatte? Hatte er gehört, was wir getan hatten? Hatte er gehört, dass es nicht das erste mal gewesen war, dass ich sie besucht hatte? Der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht war fast unbeschreibbar...es schien eine Reihe von Emotionen zu zeigen alle auf einmal...er sah wütend aus, er sah traurig aus und er sah besorgt aus.

„Ron?", flüsterte Hermine, ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. „Was machst du hier?"

Vorsichtig trat er auf sie zu.

„Hi, Hermine", sagte er. „Du hast doch nicht geglaubt, dass ich nicht komme? Hast du? Ich meine, du und ich, wir wissen beide dass nicht Vertrauensschüler sein kann ohne das du mich die ganze Zeit anmeckerst."

"Oh, diese armen Erstklässler, du musst gnadenlos gewesen sein", sagte sie. „Du brauchst mich dort, um dich zu zügeln, weißt du?"

Ron lachte und fegte an mir vorbei. Wiederwillig ließ ich Hermines Hand los, als er mich beinah aus dem Weg schubste. Ich beobachtete, wie Hermines Hand in seine nahm.

"Hermine", sagte er. „Ich bin so froh, dass es dir gut geht."

„Ich auch", sagte sie. „Ich hab dich so vermisste. Ich hab dich und Harry so sehr vermisst."

Ron öffnete den Mund, um noch etwas zu sagen, doch ein Mann trat durch die Tür. Er trug einen weißen Kittel und trug ein Klemmbrett. Eine ernst blickende Schwester folgte ihm.

„Dr. Stevens", sagte Hermines Mutter. „Schauen sie wer wach ist."

„Ich sehe es", sagte Dr. Stevens. „Hermine, es ist schön sie richtig kenne zu lernen."

Ron trat zurück, so dass Dr. Stevens Hermines Hand schütteln konnte.

„Schön auch sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Hermine ihre Augen funkelten.

Er blickte auf die Menge von uns, die in Hermines kleines Krankenzimmer gestopft war. Die Schwester sprach lauter und sie erinnerte mich sehr an Madam Pomfrey, als sie uns mit Nachdruck aus dem Zimmer scheuchte, so dass der Doktor Hermine vollständig untersuchen konnte.

„Wir sind direkt vor der Tür, Hermine", sagte ich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie lächelte mich an. „Das seid ihr besser." 

Als wir nach draußen liefen, konnte ich sehen wie Ron mit den Augen rollte. Das bestätigte mir sehr, dass er alles gehört hatte. Wir standen einige Minuten draußen vor dem Zimmer. Dr. Granger war nach unten gegangen um ihren Mann zu suchen und ihn die guten Neuigkeiten wissen zu lassen.

Eine unangenehme Stille lag zwischen uns dreien. Ron und ich versuchten uns nicht anzusehen. Er stand am einen Ende des Flurs, die Arme gekreuzt und er blickte überall hin nur nicht in meine Richtung. Ich auf der anderen Seite, stand an der gegenüber liegenden Wand und blickte auf den Marmor gefliesten Boden. Aus dem Augenwinkel sah ich, dass Lupin zwischen uns stand und zwischen uns hin und her sah. Keiner sagte ein Wort, bis Lupin sich räusperte.

„Nun, wir müssen bald zurück nach Hogwarts", sagte Lupin. „Unser Fenster schließt sich in einer Stunde."

„In Ordnung", sagte ich, dennoch wünschte ich mir ich könnte bei Hermine bleiben, doch ich  
wusste, dass ich bereits meine zweite und dritte Chance genutzt hatte. Beide, Lupin und Dumbledore hatten sich für mich in eine prekäre Lage gebracht und ich konnte ihre Freundlichkeit nicht ausnutzen. Es wäre nicht fair. 

Ron nickte einfach.

"Also, wann wolltest du es mir erzählen, Harry?", platzte er wenige Sekunden später heraus.

„Dir was erzählen, Ron?", fragte ich.

„Mir was erzählen?", fragte er. „Mir erzählen, dass du dich aus der Schule geschlichen hast um Hermine zu sehen. Dass du mich in Sorge um sie gelassen hast, wenn du schon lang gewusst hast, was sie macht? Du hast letzte Nacht den Abend mit ihr verbracht, tanzend und küssend unter den Sternen? Darf ich die fragen, wann du dich in Hermine verliebt hast? War es direkt nachdem ich dir erzählt habe, dass ich in sie verliebt bin?"

Ich öffnete meine Mund um seiner Triade zu antworten, doch Lupin hob seine Hand.

„Ich verstehe, dass ihr zwei darüber reden müsste, aber das ist nicht die richtige Zeit und der richtige Ort", sagte er mit Nachdruck. „Ihr müsst euch in Erinnerung rufen, wo ihr seid und denkt an das Mädchen in diesem Zimmer. Es hilft ihr und auch sonst niemanden, wenn ihr direkt vor ihrer Tür zu streiten anfangt."

Keiner von uns wollte zugeben, dass er recht hatte, also sagte keiner von uns etwas, wir gingen einfach zu unseren jeweiligen Beschäftigungen gegen die Wand zurück und taten so, als sei der andere nicht da.

„In Ordnung", sagte Lupin. „Das ist vortrefflich."

Eine weitere unangenehme Stille wurde unterbrochen, als die Grangers wieder erschienen.

„Dr. Granger", sagte Lupin. „Ich hatte bisher nie die Gelegenheit sie kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Remus Lupin. Ich hab Hermine während ihres dritten Jahres in Hogwarts unterrichtet. Sie ein sehr kluges Mädchen da drin. Sie ist wahrscheinlich die cleverste Hexe, die ich je gesehen habe."

Lupin hielt seine Hand hin um Dr. Grangers zu schütteln. Für eine Sekunde stand Dr. Granger da und blickte auf diesen Mann hinunter, der seine Tochter so genannt hatte, was er in den vergangen Monate zu verdrängen versucht hatte.

Zu meiner Überraschung und zur Erleichterung seiner Frau, schüttelte er Lupins Hand.

„Schön sie kennen zu lernen", sagte Dr. Granger. „Hermine hat uns auch eine Menge von ihnen erzählt."

"Ich bin froh, dass es ihr gut geht", sagte Lupin.

Dr. Granger nickte nur. Ich beobachtete aufgeregt wie er und Lupin weiter sprachen, wenn auch nur einfache Höflichkeiten, aber es war ein Anfang. Vielleicht, nur vielleicht, lenkte Dr. Granger ein.

Wenige Augenblicke später, kam Dr. Stevens aus dem Zimmer und sah uns an. Ich betete im Stillen, dass er gute Nachrichten für uns hatte. 

„Ihre Lebenszeichen sind alle kräftig", sagte Dr. Stevens. „Sie ist noch ein bisschen müde und wund, aber das war nach dem Trauma zu erwarten, dass sie ausgehalten hat. Wir müssen sie einige Tage behalten, aber ich denke sie wird vollkommen genesen."

„Ich danke ihnen so sehr", sagte Dr. Karen Granger und umarmte den geschockten Doktor und küsste seine Wange. Eine Aura des Glücks umgab uns, selbst Ron und ich vergaßen unseren augenblicklichen Streit, als wir erleichtert die Neuigkeit hörten, dass Hermine in Ordnung kam. Zur Hölle, selbst ihr Dad schaffte es meine Hand zu schütteln. Das war ein Fortschritt, selbst wenn es noch ein langer Weg war.

„Können wir sie sehen?", fragte ich.

Dr. Stevens nickte. „Ja, aber nur kurz. Einer nach dem anderen. Sie braucht Ruhe."

Ihre Eltern gingen zuerst rein. Lupin wiederholte, dass Ron und ich nur wenige Minuten bleiben sollten, da wir gleich im Begriff waren nach Hogwarts zurück zu kehren. Wiederwillig stimmten wir zu. Ich war der letzte, der sie besuchte. Als ich zurück in ihr Zimmer lief, gähnte sie.

„Nun, dass ist eine Vertrauensfrage", sagte ich mein Herz schlug schneller bei ihrem Anblick. 

„Entschuldige", sagte sie. „Es ist nicht wegen dir, ich versprechs."

„Ich verstehe", sagte sie und beobachte wie ich mich neben ihr Bett setzte. Ich nahm ihre Hand in meine. 

„Wir müssen wirklich bald nach Hogwarts zurück", sagte ich.

Sie nickte. "Ich will nicht das du gehst", sagte sie. „Ich will dich nie wieder verlassen."

„Wenn du aus irgendeinem Grund nicht zurück in die Schule kommen kannst, Hermine", begann ich, meine Stimme brach als ich versuchte zu sagen, was ich sagen wollte. „Gib mich nicht auf, okay? Ich werde einen Weg finden, damit wir zusammen sein können. Wir haben zuviel durchgemacht um jetzt auseinander zu fallen." 

„Harry", sagt sie. „Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen, okay? Du hast genug andere Sorgen, als dir darüber Sorgen zu machen ob ich zurück nach Hogwarts komme, oder nicht, okay? Du musst dich für deine UTZ vorbereiten, du musst für V-voldemort bereit sein. Mach dir keine Sorgen um mich."

Sie begann wieder zu weinen und sah von mir weg.

„Das meinst du nicht ernst, oder?", fragte ich und drückte ihre Hand fester. „Nichts von allem dem bedeutet mir etwas. Wenn ich dich nicht hätte, würde ich mich um nichts davon kümmern." 

„Harry...", flüsterte sie.

"Ich, ähm, ", stammelte ich. Ich wusste, was ich sagen wollte, aber ich wusste nicht, ob ich ihr alles übermitteln konnte, was ich ihr sagen wollte. Es waren drei kleine Worte, die so viel bedeuteten, aber sie schienen im Vergleich zu dem was ich wirklich für sie fühlte so wenig zu sein.

„Ja?", fragte sie leise.

"Das ist nicht leicht, für mich zu sagen", sagte ich. „Weil ich nie wirklich gewusst habe, was es ist, weißt du? Ich hab das nie wirklich vorher gehabt, aber ich glaube ich hab es in dir gefunden. Es ist nicht nur letzte Nacht passier. Es war die ganze Zeit da."

Sie blickte mich an, ihr Augen bittend das ich weiter machte.

„Was ich nicht so wortgewandt zu sagen versuche", begann ich „ist das ich dich liebe Hermine Granger." 

„Harry", sagte sie, in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen. 

Es klopfte leise an der Tür und Lupin öffnete die Tür.

"Ich hasse es zu stören", sagte er. "Aber wir müssen jetzt zurück, Harry."

Ich drehte mich zu ihm um. „Ich bin gleich da."

Er nickte und schloss die Tür. Wir waren wieder allein. Sie weinte, ich weinte.

„Nun, du bist jetzt sprachlos", sagte und versuchte die Situation leichter zu machen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, bin ich nicht. Ich liebe dich auch, Harry. Mehr als du je weißt." 

Ich lehnte mich vor und küsste sie sanft und wollte nicht, dass dieser Augenblick endete.


	15. I did it

-Harry Black Potter, schön, dass dir die Geschichte so gut gefällt. Ich finde sie ebenfalls fantastisch und ich bin geehrt, dass Amynoelle mir die Erlaubnis gegeben hat, sie zu übersetzen. Ich weiß, welche Webseite du meinst, dort hab ich sie immer hingeschickt (auf manchen Seiten/Foren nenne ich mich auch Steffi A). Aber irgendwie wird dort nichts mehr geupdatet und ich weiß nicht ob sich das noch ändern wird. Daher poste ich die Übersetzungen jetzt hier. Viel Spaß beim weiterlesen. Da ich sowohl diese FF, als auch die Fortsetzung bereits fertig übersetzt habe, wird es zügig voran gehen. Aktuell bin ich gerade dabei den dritten Teil zu dieser FF zu übersetzen. winke,winke Steffi  


Kapitel 15 I Did It 

Es war eine Woche her, seit der Unfall passiert war. Der Abschied von Hermine im Krankenhaus war schwer gewesen. Sie zurück zu lassen war nie einfach gewesen und seit wir uns unsere Gefühle für einander gestanden hatten, war es noch schwerer gewesen als wir uns hatten vorstellen können. Zu wissen, dass erwartet wurde, dass sie wieder vollkommen genesen würde, verminderte den Schlag. Was beschwerlicher war, war dass ich keine Ahnung hatte was ihre Eltern als nächstes tun würden. Es half, dass ihre Mutter jetzt mehr auf unserer Seite zu sein schien.

Wie man erwarten konnte hatten Ron und ich nach unserer Rückkehr nach Hogwarts den größten Streit, den wir je in unserer gesamten Freundschaft gehabt hatten. Wir beide sagten einige abscheuliche Dinge und ich bezweifelte, dass es je wieder so wie früher sein würde.

In der Nacht als wir zur Schule zurückkehrten, war es ziemlich spät gewesen, fast Mitternacht. Lupin sah zu dass Ron und ich zurück zu unserem Gemeinschaftsraum gingen und verließ uns, um Dumbledore über die Neuigkeiten von Hermine zu unterrichten. Sobald wir beide durch das Portraitloch geklettert waren, ging er auf mich los. Da es spät war, war der Gemeinschaftraum glücklicherweise verlassen. Der Raum war fast dunkel, bis auf das Licht vom Kamin, wo ein helles Feuer brannte und das Holz in den Flammen knackte.

„Du hast Nerven, weißt du das?", begann er.

Ich drehte mich um, um ihn anzusehen und sah das Zorn auf seinem Gesicht geschrieben stand.

„Ron, können wir das jetzt nicht lassen? Schau, wir sind beide müde. Wir können Morgen alles viel klarer sehen und wir können dann darüber reden, ok?", fragte ich ihn.

„Du hast verdammt recht, wir werden jetzt darüber reden", sagte er hitzig. „Ich denke es ist höchste Zeit, dass wir darüber reden. Wolltest du es mir erzählen, hä? Wann sollte ich es erfahren? Wenn du und Hermine in einer Anzeige des Tagespropheten eurer Verlobung bekannt gebt? Das war der spaßige Teil, nicht? Es vor mir geheim zu halten? Noch eine weitere Sache, die du mir über bist."

"Du verstehst nicht, Ron", sagte ich und unterbrach hin, doch er hielt seine Hand hoch.

„Hattet ihr zwei eine schöne romantische Zeit zusammen? War euer Abschied herzzerreißend? Der Tagesprophet würde eine große Geschichte daraus machen, denkst du nicht? Ich kann es schon sehen, Der tragische Held und seine Jungfer in Verzweiflung. Ich sollte eine Menge Kopien kaufen."

Ein Blick auf ihn und ich wusste, dass er gerade erst angefangen hatte. Ich zappelte ungemütlich herum, als ich ihm zuhörte.

„Warum sie, Harry?", fragte er. „Kannst du mir das sagen? Du könntest wahrscheinlich jedes Mädchen in der Schule haben, aber nein. Du musst hinter der her sein, die ich haben will. Du bist hinter der her, die ich haben will, einfach weil du es kannst, richtig? Wahrscheinlich würdest du ihr keinen zweiten Gedanken schenken, wenn ich dir nicht erzählt hätte, was ich für sie empfinde."

„Warte, Ron", sagte ich und spürte wie mein eigener Zorn an die Oberfläche kam. „Du hast keine Ahnung, was passiert ist."

„Nun, natürlich habe ich das nicht", erwiderte er. „Du hast mich die ganze Zeit angelogen."

„Würdest du mir zuhören?", fragte ich. „Um Merlins Willen! Ich hab dir zugehört was du zu sagen hast und wenn du mir eine Chance geben würdest es zu erklären..."

Ich atmete tief ein und sah ihn an. Er kreuzte die Arme und sah mich an, als ob es ihn nicht kümmern würde, was ich zu sagen hatte, aber ich fuhr fort.

„Ich liebe sie, Ron", sagte ich. „Ich liebe sie, okay? Nicht, weil du glaubst du Gefühle für sie hast oder weil ich dir etwas wegnehmen will. Was mit Sirius geschah und ihre Abwesenheit hat dazu geführt dass ich entdeckte, was für eine großartige Person sie ist. Als ich die Gelegenheit hatte, Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen, entdeckte ich Gefühle von denen ich nicht wusste, dass ich sie hatte, aber ich habe sie, Ron."

„Ich weiß, ich hätte dir sagen sollen, dass ich sie gesehen habe", fuhr ich fort. „Es war sehr selbstsüchtig von mir das zu tun, das gebe ich zu."

„Das ist der größte Mist, den ich je gehört habe", sagte er. „Du erwartest doch nicht wirklich, dass ich das glaube, oder? Ich meine, jetzt mach mal halblang, Harry. Alles was ich je wollte, hast du für dich selbst bekommen, noch ehe ich überhaut eine Chance hatte es zu bekommen."

„Nicht das wieder", sagte ich zornig. „Weißt du ich bin es leid und müde wie auf Eiern zu laufen, wegen dir. Die Dinge funktionieren nicht wie du willst und angeblich ist es meine Schuld. Ja, Ron, ich hab das alles geplant. Ziemlich hinterhältig von mir, nicht wahr? Du hast mich ertappt. Ich vermute ich bin sonst noch an allem Schuld."

"Was soll ich denn sonst denken? Schau was alles passiert ist, oder? Hermine hat recht mit dem was sie letztes Jahr über dich gesagt hat, als sie sagte du hättest dieses Menschenrettungs-Ding, oder? Du bist der große Retter, oder? Niemand sonst kann es tun. Du musstest den Stein der Weisen retten. Du musstest meine Schwester retten, richtig? Du warst es der Sirius zur Flucht mit Seidenschnabel verhalf? Du warst es, der das Trimagisch Turnier gewonnen hat?"

„Ich hätte das alles gerne dir überlassen, wenn du es willst!", erwiderte ich. „Ich wollte nie etwas davon, du blöder Idiot! Wenn ich die Wahl hätte, hätte ich liebend gern meine Mum und meinen Dad zurück und würde ein normales Leben führen, aber nein, das kann ich nicht. Wenn du willst, dass die Leute dich die ganze Zeit dumm anglotzen wegen dieser blöden Narbe, dann kannst du sie haben, Ron. Ich wollte es nie! Und dann hab ich rausgefunden, das ich von Anfang an keine Wahl hatte! Das alles war in dieser..."

Ich stoppte mich selbst. Ich wollte die Prophezeiung nicht mit Ron teilen. Gerade jetzt, fand ich es hart dem Drang zu wiederstehen ihn nicht zu schlagen.

„Was?", fragte er. „Was wolltest du sagen?"

„Nichts", antwortete ich und machte mich auf den Weg zu den Treppen zu den Schlafsälen hinauf. „Ich bin es leid, Ron. Ich geh ins Bett. Wenn du aufhörst mir an allem die Schuld zu geben, was in deinem Leben falsch läuft, dann können wir vielleicht reden."

Damit drehte ich mich um und stieg die Treppe zu unserem Zimmer hinauf. Ich blickte nicht zu ihm zurück.

Das war sieben Tage her. Wir hatten kein Wort mehr miteinander gesprochen. Wir entwickelten einen Zeitplan, dass wir nicht zur selben Zeit in unserem Schlafsaal waren, außer wenn wir schliefen. Wir saßen im Unterricht von einander entfernt und mieden einander um jeden Preis während der Mahlzeiten. Quidditchtraining war eine andere Geschichte. Wir mussten uns während dieser Zeit ertragen, aber wir taten es mit großem Widerwillen. Lasst mich sagen, es war ziemlich angespannt in diesen wenigen Stunden. Katie war sehr böse auf uns und hatte uns beide beiseite genommen um uns zu sagen, dass wir uns zusammenreißen müssten, was immer nervte müsse hinter dem Wohl des Teams stehen. Wir stimmten zu und versuchten miteinander auszukommen, aber wir sprachen nicht miteinander. Es war fast, als wären wir nie Freunde gewesen.

Als ich drauf baute von Ron weg zu bleiben, dachte ich an Hermine. Ich konnte noch hören wie sie sagte, dass auch sie mich liebte. Gott, ich vermisste sie so sehr. Doch es gab nichts was ich dagegen tun konnte. Mit dem sprichwörtlichen Spielball waren jetzt ihre Eltern am Zug. Wenn sie hierher zurück kommen würde, würde es an ihnen liegen.

Es würde keine weiteren verdeckten Besuche über das Flohnetzwerk geben. Dumbledore hatte nach meiner Rückkehr vom Krankenhaus dem einen Riegel vorgeschoben. Er sagte mir, wenn ich nicht wegen meiner Aktivitäten bestraft werden wollte, musste ich ihm mein Wort gegeben, dass ich mich nicht mehr davon schleichen würde, wie ich es getan hatte. Widerwillig gab ich ihm mein Wort.

Bevor ich sie verließ hatte ich auch Hermine versprochen es nicht wieder zu tun. Sie hatte Angst gehabt, dass ich dafür rausgeworfen werden könnte, und sie erinnerte mich, dass es wichtigere Dinge gab am die ich denken musste. Ich argumentierte, dass es für mich nichts wichtigeres gab als sie, aber sie bat mich ihr zu versprechen dass ich nicht wieder solchen Ärger suchen würde.

Am Samstagmorgen erwachte ich ein bißchen später, als gewöhnlich. Ich schob die Bettdecke weg und griff in Richtung Nachttisch, um meine Brille aufzusetzen. Als ich mich im Zimmer umblickte, sah ich dass es verlassen war, bis auf Neville der auf seinem Himmelbett saß und seine Kröte Trevor im Arm hielt.

"Was ist los Neville?", fragte ich.

„Trevor", sagte er und sah auf.

„Was ist denn mit ihm?", fragte ich und lehnte mich für einen genaueren Blick vor. Er sah vollkommen in Ordnung für mich aus.

"Du wirst es sehen", sagte Neville verdrießlich. „Schau nur."

Wir standen einige Sekunden da und starrten auf die Kröte, die nicht viel tat. Ich wollte etwas zu Neville sagen, als es passierte. Trevor begann zu quaken und herauskamen Seifenschaum und Blasen.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte ich und blickte die Kröte ehrfürchtig an.

„Die Hauselfen haben ihn zufällig mit der Wäsche zusammen gepackt", sagte Neville. „Seit her quakte er Seife und Blasen hervor."

„Oh", sagte ich und beobachtete wie Trevor ein weiteres mal quakte und diesmal lies er einen See voller Blasen raus die auf Nevilles Bett fielen.  
„Du solltest ihn vielleicht hinunter zu Hagrid bringen und ihn ansehen lassen", sagte ich hilfreiche. „Wahrscheinlich kann er Trevor direkt vor dir in Ordnung bringen."

Neville nickte. „Du hast wahrscheinlich recht. Danke, Harry."

Ich nickte und beobachtete, wie Neville Trevor in seine Tasche stopfte.

"Wo sind alle?", fragte ich, als ich zum meinem Nachttisch zurück lief und ein Handtuch und eine Zahnbürste hervorholte.

„Seamus und Dean haben Ron zu einem Quidditchspiel vor dem Frühstück überredet", sagte Neville. „Sie sind vor über 30 Minuten gegangen. Willst du das ich auf dich mit dem Frühstück warten?"

„Ja", sagte ich. „Warum gehst du nicht runter und bringst Trevor zu Hagrid, während ich duschen gehe. Wir können uns dann in 20 Minuten im Gemeinschaftsraum treffen?"

Neville nickte: „Okay",

Eine halbe Stunde später waren Neville und ich auf dem Weg in die Große Halle um zu frühstücken. Es war ein Hogsmead Wochenende und ich hatte nicht vor hinzugehen, also hatte ich mich nicht eingetragen. Ich hoffte Ron hatte es, so das ich nicht um ihn herum sein müsste. Zu meiner Bestürzung saß Ron an unserem Haustisch in der Großen Halle zusammen mit Dean und Seamus. Sie redeten lebhaft über einem Teller mit Eiern, Speck und Toast als Neville und ich uns ihnen näherten.

Dean und Seamus begrüßten uns freundlich, doch Ron starrte mich einfach an, als ich gegenüber von Seamus platz nahm, der neben Ron saß.

„Oi", sagte Ron zu Neville. „Neville kannst du mir den Toast reichen? Außer natürlich, wenn Harry welchen will, weil ich welchen haben will."

Ich blitze ihn an.

Neville sah uns beide an, bevor er Ron den Teller mit Toast reichte.

„Danke, Kumpel", sagte Ron.

„Harry", sagte Dean und versuchte das Thema zu wechseln. "Kommst du mit uns nach Hogsmead?"

Ich wollte ihm gerade antworten, als Ron sich einfach einmischte. „Nein, ich glaube Der-Junge-der-lebt wird über seine Freundin nachdenken, deren Eltern sie von ihm fernhalten, damit sie in Sicherheit ist."

Ich ließ wütend meine Gabel fallen.

"Was zur Hölle willst du damit sagen?", fragte ich grollend.

„Du weißt verdammt gut, was es bedeutet", sagte Ron, ließ seine Gabel fallen und stand vom Tisch auf. „Wisst ihr was, auf einmal bin ich nicht mehr sehr hungrig."

Die vier beobachteten, wie er wütend aus der Großen Halle stürmte.

„Er ist wirklich wütend", sagte Neville zu mir.

„Meinst du?", antwortete ich sarkastisch.

Ich merkte, wie Neville mit bei meiner Bemerkung beleidigt ansah.

„Es tut mir leid, Neville", sagte ich. "Er macht mich manchmal nur so wütend."

„Er wird bald drüber weg kommen", sagte Dean.

„Hermine ist nicht der einzige Fisch im See", sagte Seamus zwischen zwei Happen Eier. „Ich meine selbst Crabbe und Goyle hätten Ron sagen können, dass er um Hermine eine verlorene Schlacht kämpft. Jeder mit ein bisschen Hirn weiß, dass sie seit langem nur Augen für dich hat."

Ich fühlte mich ein bisschen besser, als wir unser Frühstück beendet hatten. Ich war immer noch wütend auf Ron, aber ich versucht nicht an ihn zu denken. Ich versuchte etwas positives zu denken. Wie gewöhnlich, drehte es sich dabei um Hermine. Wieder betete ich im Stillen, dass es einen Weg geben würde, damit sie zurück kommt. Mit jedem verstrichenen Tag erschien es jedoch weniger wahrscheinlich.

Trotz Dumbledores Beteuerung das dies streng geheim bleiben würde, fanden die Dinge gewöhnlich einen Weg um in Hogwarts die Runde zu machen. Innerhalb von ein paar Tagen, gingen die Gerüchte um, was mit Hermine passiert war und wie ich aus der Schule geschlichen war, um sie zu sehen. In den vergangen Tagen hatte ich Pavarti und Lavendar belauscht wie sie quietschten, wie romantisch es von mir war, das für Hermine zu tun. Ich war beschämt, als ich ihre Unterhaltung darüber hörte und wurde rot, als sie vor mir darüber schwärmten.

Als ich das Frühstück beendet hatte, verabschiedete ich mich rasch von Dean, Seamus und Neville, die alle nach Hogsmead gingen. Ich machte mich auf den Weg zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Warum ist es so, dass wen man jemanden am wenigsten sehen will, das sie immer auftauchen und sich lustig zu machen?

Während ich keine Antwort auf diese Frage habe, kam der Beweiß dieser Aussage in Form von Draco Malfoy, der nicht wie gewöhnlich von Crabbe und Gyole begleitet wurde, jedoch von Pansy Parkinson, direkt auf mich zu.

Ich versuchte so zu tun, als wenn ich ihn nicht sehen würde, ich versuchte schneller an ihm vorbeizugehen, aber er erfasste ziemlich schnell was ich zu tun versuchte und ich wusste er würde mich nicht so einfach vorbeilassen.

„Potter", sagte er hochmütig. „Es ist eine Schande wegen Granger. Wirklich."

Ich hielt mitten in meinem Weg inne.

"Was willst du Malfoy?", fragte ich und drehte mein Gesicht zu ich. Er lächelte mich spöttisch an und Pansy stand direkt neben ihm.

"Ich sagte, dass es eine Schande wegen Granger ist", sagte er.

„Willst du mich veräppeln?", fragte ich.

"Nein, natürlich nicht", sagte mit einem Lachen. „Es ist eine Schande, dass das Auto sie nicht erledigt hat. Oh gut, zumindest ist sie aus dieser Schule draußen."

Er öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, aber ich ließ ihn kein weiteres Wort äußern. Es war als ob als meine Wut und meine Frustration rauskommen mussten und Malfoy war die unglückliche Zielscheibe. Ich umrundete ihn sofort und schlug ihn mit aller Macht auf die Nase. Er fiel nach hinten gegen die Wand und Pansy sprang beiseite, beobachtete wie ihn erneut in den Magen schlug.

„Malfoy", sagte ich über ihn stehend, als er vor Schmerz zusammen zuckte. „Wenn du je wieder etwas über Hermine sagst, sorge ich dafür, dass du dir wünschst nie geboren worden zu sein. Du verdienst es nicht ihren Namen zu sagen, du dreckiger Sohn einer Hure. Du verdienst es nicht!"

Ich schenkte ihm einen letzte Blick, bevor ich mich umdrehte und weglief. Pansy schluchzte als sie über ihm stand.

"Du hast seine Nase gebrochen!", schrie sie mir hinter her.

"Es ist ein Fortschritt", sagte ich als ich von den beiden weglief.

Das fühlte sich gut an. Nein, das fühlte sich verdammt gut an.


	16. Ordinary Day

Kapitel 16 Ordinary Day

Eine Woche war seit dem Unfall vergangen... Ich war immer noch im Krankenhaus. Ja, ich weiß ich hatte noch einige Schnittwunden und Schrammen und es tat noch weh, aber aus Liebe zu Gott, würde mich bitte von diesem Ort wegbringen! Ich hatte genug Wackelpudding und etwas das sich Hamburger Surprise nannte für den Rest meines Lebens. Ich bin durchgecheckt, geröngt und beobachtete worden. Ich glaube man kann mich gut und sicher als gesund entlassen. Jeden Tag, an dem Dr. Reynolds kommt und nach mir zu sehen, frage ich ihn ob heute der Tag ist, an dem ich endlich nach Hause darf. Jeden Tag grinst er und sagt: „Wir werden sehen."

Versteht mich nicht falsch. Ich genieße es wirklich nicht in die Ramsey Preparatory Schule zu müssen. Lass mich sagen, dass es wie ein Picknick ist, selbst wenn ich mich dafür von einem Auto anfahren lassen musste. Nein, es ist nicht sehr lustig. Ich sollte über so etwas keine Witze machen. Doch so wie die Dinge sich in den vergangen Monaten für mich gewesen waren war es entweder zum Lachen oder zum Weinen. 

Meine Beziehung zu meinen Eltern war besser, besonders zu meiner Mutter. Jetzt fühlte ich mich, als wenn sie auf meiner Seite wäre. Ich glaube sie war beeindruckt davon was Harry sich abgefordert hatte, um mich zu sehen. Sie hatte mir sogar erzählt, was für schreckliche Sorgen er sich um mich gemacht hatte. Sie sagte sie hätte in seinen Augen sehen können, wie sehr er mich mag. Es schien fast alles hätte es einen Nutzen, dass dies alles passiert war.

Doch ich drängte mein Glück nicht. Ich wusste, dass ich kurz davor stand, das zu bekommen, was ich wollte und ich konnte den Fortschritt den ich gemacht hatte nicht riskieren, in dem ich weiter darauf rumritt, dass ich zurück zur Schule wollte und wie unglücklich ich hier war. Sie wussten dass alles. Es würde meinem Fall nur schaden, wenn ich bei dem Thema drängelte. Ich war so nah dran, ich konnte es spüren.

Ich verbrachte meine Tage damit, einige Bücher und Zeitschriften zu lesen, die mir meine Mutter von zu Hause mitgebracht hatte. Sie hatte sogar „Die Geschichte Hogwarts" ohne das Wissen meines Vaters hereingeschmuggelt. Es war therapeutisch gewesen das Buch durchzusehen und über meine Schule zu lesen.

Ich hoffte, dass Harry in Ordnung war. Bevor er mich verlassen hatte, ließ ich ihn versprechen keine weiteren riskanten Gelegenheiten wahrzunehmen. Bisher hatte er Glück gehabt, dass er nicht bestraft worden war, aber das Glück konnte ausgehen. Ich wollte nicht, dass er rausgeworfen wird, besonders jetzt, da ich nach Hause kommen könnte.

Harry. Wenn ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich sein brilliantes, ansteckendes Lächeln sehen und seine schimmernden grünen Augen. Ich konnte noch das Gefühl in seiner Stimme hören, als er mir erzählte, dass er mich liebe. Er liebte mich! In einer Millionen Jahre hätte ich nicht geglaubt, dass das passieren könnte.

Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob er irgendwas davon getan hätte, wenn ich nicht von der Schule genommen worden wäre. Was wenn wir einfach wie gewöhnlich an die Schule zurück gekehrt wären... oder soweit bei einer Schule normal war mit Zügen voller Hexen und Zauberern, und die Dinge die selben wie immer gewesen wären? Hätte er mich bemerkt? Hätte er letztendlich gesehen, was die ganze Zeit vor ihm war?

Als ich solche Gedanken hatte, erinnerte ich mich selbst daran, dass es egal war, wie es gekommen war, das wichtige daran war, dass er auf diese Weise fühlte. Er fühlte auf dieselbe Weise für mich, wie ich für ihn. Es war unglaublich. Es war wirklich das kostbarste Geschenk. Ich konnte mich noch an diese Stelle in meinem Lieblingsfilm – Moulin Rouge – erinnern. Ich weiß, ich plappere hier, aber ich glaube wirklich, dass das wichtigste ist zu lieben und geliebt zu werden. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl.

Es war toll gewesen Ron und Professor Lupin wieder zu sehen. Ich spürte, dass mit Ron etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er schien ein kleines bisschen zurückhaltend zu sein, als wir unsere kleine Unterhaltung hatten, bevor er ging. Er war vor Harry reingekommen, um sich zu verabschieden.

„Ronald Weasley", hatte ich zu ihm gesagt, als er ins Zimmer lief. „Ich glaube, das sind Tränen in deinen Augen."

„Nein, das sind keine", antwortete er schüchtern. „Ich hab einfach was im Auge. Diese amerikanischen Krankenhäuser sind voller Staub, oder?"

Er setzte sich neben mein Bett. Er nahm meine Hand und sah mich einige Augenblicke an. Keiner von uns sagte ein Wort. Das Schweigen war ein bisschen peinlich.

„Was ist los?", fragte ich ihn.

„Nichts", hatte er geantwortete.

Ich kenne dich lange genug, um zu wissen, wenn dich etwas nervt, Ron", sagte ich. „Ich kenne dich und Harry so gut wie meinen Handrücken. Das ist so, wenn man mit jemanden befreundet ist."

„Freunde", sagte er. Seine Stimme klang ein bisschen kalt, als er das Wort sagte.

"Beste Freunde", sagte ich und drückte seine Hand ein bisschen fester.

„Wir, ähm, müssen bald gehen", sagte er. „Lupin sagte wir müssen bald fort, um zurück nach Hogwarts zu gelangen."

Ich nickte. „Ich weiß. Also wie hat dir dein erster Besuch in Amerika gefallen?" 

„Nun, es war nicht wirklich ein Trip", sagte er, das Lächeln kehrte auf sein Gesicht zurück.

„Du benimmst dich in der Schule, oder?", fragte ich ihn. „Du bist immer noch Vetrauensschüler. Hast du den Erstklässlern geholfen? Du hast sie nicht „kleine-Leute" oder „Hosenscheißer" oder mein Favorit „nervende Rotznasen" genannt?"

"Sie verdienen es, Hermine", sagte er. „Wir können unmöglich so nervig gewesen sein, als wir 11 waren!"

„Ich glaube wir waren es", sagte ich. „Vielmehr weiß ich gewiss, dass du es warst."

„Nun, man macht Witze über ein cleveres Mädchen im ersten Jahre und man ist gebrandmarkt für sein Leben?", fragte er mich. „Ist das richtig?"

„Ja", sagte ich lachend, doch ich zuckt zusammen als ich Schmerz spürte. 

„Du solltest dich wahrscheinlich etwas ausruhen", sagte er. „Du musst dich erholen und zurückkommen, wo du hingehörst, weißt du?"

„Das werde ich", sagte ich leise. „Würdest du mir einen Gefallen tun?"

„Für dich, tu ich alles", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

Ich machte mir Sorgen um Harry und wie er mit der Prophezeiung klar kommen würde. Doch ich wusste, dass es nicht meine Aufgabe war Ron davon zu erzählen. Ich hoffte, dass Ron für Harry noch ein guter Freund sein würde, wenn die Zeit kam, wo er ihn wirklich brauchte.

„Pass auf Harry auf", sagte ich. „Er hat wirklich viel durchgemacht. Du weißt, ich kann dir wirklich nicht alles dazu sagen, weil es nicht meine Aufgabe ist, es dir zu erzählen. Ich bin sicher Harry, wird es dir erzählen, wenn der richtige Zeitpunkt da ist, aber es ist wirklich ernorm, Ron." 

Ich spürte, wie Rons Hand sich anspannte. Wenige Augenblicke später ließ er meine Hand los.

„Was geht zwischen euch beiden überhaupt vor?", fragte er mich schließlich.

„Es ist kompliziert", sagte ich leise. 

Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, wie er sich danach angespannt hatte und wie unbehaglich es ihm zu sein schien. Er verabschiedete sich schnell von mir und trat bald darauf schnell den Rückzug aus meinem Zimmer an.

Rückblickend auf diese Gespräch war ich mir nicht sicher, warum ich Ron nichts über meine Gefühle zu Harry und umgekehrt erzählt hatte. Vielleicht war es, weil ich wusste, dass es noch genug Zeit für solche Dinge gab. Wenn ich ehrlich war, war es weil ich immer tief in mir das Gefühl gehabt hatte, dass Ron für mich Gefühle hatte die ein bisschen über Freundschaft hinaus gingen. Die ganze Weihnachtsball Sache, hatte mir das ziemlich bestätigt. Er hatte nie irgendetwas in der Richtung getan. Wenn ich ehrlich war, würde ich sagen, dass ich ihn Ron nie etwas anders als einen Freund gesehen hatte. Er war wie ein Bruder für mich... obgleich ein nerviger und manchmal ein verdrießlicher Bruder.

Wie ich Ron kannte, wusste ich, dass wenn er Gefühle für mich hatte, er gewiss nicht hören wollte, dass ich Gefühle für Harry hatte. Ich konnte mich noch daran erinnern, wie er während des vierten Jahres reagiert hatte, als er glaubte Harry habe seinen Namen für das Trimagische Turnier vorgeschlagen. Er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass Harry seinen Namen für den Wettkampf eingeworfen hatte. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Harry den Ruhm haben wollte und er Ron würde nur wieder die zweite Geige spielen. In all den Jahren, die wir Freunde waren, hatte ich eine Menge Gespräche mit Ron geführt in denen er mir erzählte, dass er immer etwas für sich selbst haben wollte. Er wollte einen eigenen Platz auf der Welt für sich. Er wollte nicht nur der kleine Bruders sein oder der Kumpel des Jungen-der-lebt.

Ich kann mich erinnern, wie stolz er letztes Jahr auf sich gewesen war, dass er den Quidditch Pokal gewonnen hatte. Er hatte endlich etwas dass er sein eigen nennen konnte. Ich hatte mich für ihn damals gefreut. Ich wusste Harry war ebenfalls stolz auf ihn. Er hatte endlich etwas selber bewältigt. Ja, es war das Team gewesen, aber er hatte es geschafft, ohne im Schatten von Harry oder Fred oder George zu stehen. Ich wusste, dass Harrys „Ruhm" manchmal übel nahm.

In der Zeit während unseres vierten Jahres, als er und Harry ihren großen Streit hatten, hatte ich versucht Ron klar zu machen, dass Harry nie etwas davon gewollt hatte. Dass er froh wäre, dass alles für eine Familie herzugeben, um ein normales Leben zu führen. Doch manchmal glaubte ich nicht, dass Ron es so sah. Ich spürte, dass wenn Ron Gefühle für mich hatte, würde er nicht zu erfreut sein, wenn er herausfand, dass ich Harry liebte.

Doch ich hatte nicht viel Zeit, um darüber nachzudenken. Dr. Reynolds kam in mein Krankenzimmer mit meinen Eltern im Schlepptau.

"Guten Morgen", sagte Dr. Reynolds mit einem Lächelnd. „Und wie geht es heute, Hermine?" 

„Hermine", sagte ich und setzte mich im Bett auf. „Ist bereit heimzugehen."

"Weißt du", sagte er und nahm neben meinem Bett platz, während meine Eltern in der Tür standen. „Ich bin nicht übersinnlich oder so was, aber ich hatte das Gefühl, dass du so etwas sagen würdest." 

„Nun, ich bin auch nicht übersinnlich, aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass das nächste was sie sagen werden ist nun, Hermine wir werden sehen."

Dr. Reynolds versuchte beleidigt bei dieser Äußerung auszusehen. „Nun, ich hasse es vorhersehbar zu sein, also werde ich es einfach zu deiner Genugtuung dementieren, ich würde sagen wir sind es ziemlich leid dein hübsches Gesicht zu sehen, also wenn du wirklich gehen willst, werden wir dich nicht aufhalten."

"Oh bitte sagen sie mir, dass sie mich nicht veräppeln?", fragte ich ein Lächeln umspielte meine Lippen.

„Du weißt, dass Ärzte sehr selten scherzen", sagte er. „Du bist die Tochter von Zahnärzten, ich würde denken du würdest das sofort wissen."

„Oh, danke!", sagte ich schob meine Bettdecke weg und stand aus dem Bett auf. Ich umarmte Dr. Reynolds. „Vielen dank!"

Er umarmte mich ebenfalls und teilte ein Lachen mit meinen Eltern, als ich mich wieder auf das Bett setzte. „Ich muss dir sagen, Hermine, dass du unser Nachtisch beim Abendessen heute verpassen wirst... Limette gewürzte Götterspeise." 

"Verstehen sie das nicht falsch", sagte ich, „aber ich hoffe, dass ich nie wieder Götterspeise in jeglicher Form oder Gestalt, für den Rest meines Lebens sehen muss."

Aus dem Krankenhaus entlassen zu werden ist nichts was schnell erledigt werden kann. Im Gegenteil, es kann ziemlich viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Es dauerte für meine Eltern fast zwei Stunden um die nötigen Papier zu vervollständigen und Dr. Reynolds untersuchte mich ein letztes mal. Endlich konnte ich gehen. Obwohl das Wetter kalt war, fühlte es sich großartig an, die frische Luft einzuatmen und die Sonne zu spüren, die auf mich herunter schien.

Die Rückfahrt zum Haus war überraschend still. Mit Ausnahme von meinen Eltern, die Bemerkungen über Patienten äußerten, die sie in den folgenden paar Tagen sehen würden, waren wir ziemlich still. Als wir schließlich zurück beim Haus waren, sagte mein Vater wir sollten reingehen und er würde den Koffer und die Blumen aus dem Auto holen.

So hungrig wie ich war, machte ich mich auf den Weg in Richtung Küche, sobald wir das Haus betreten hatten. Nach einer Woche faden Krankenhaus Essens war ich bereit wirklich Essen zu verschlingen. Irgendwo in dieser Küche war ein Truthahn und Käsesandwich mit meinem Namen darauf.

"Ich denke du solltest zuerst hochgehen, Liebes", sagte meine Mom und folgte mir in die Küche. 

„Das werde ich", sagte ich und ging in Richtung Kühlschrank. „Ich will nur erst was essen. Ich bin ausgehungert."

"Oh, Hermine, es wird noch genug Zeit dafür sein", sagte ich. „Ich denke nur du solltest zu erst hoch in dein Zimmer gehen."

Ich drehte mich um, um sie anzusehen und sah das glitzern in ihren Augen als sie mich beobachtete. Sie hatte diesen Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht, der mir klar sagte, dass oben etwas war und ich würde herausfinden was es war.

"Was ist los?", fragte ich vorsichtig. 

„Nichts", sagte sie. „Geh einfach hoch. Ich mach dir ein Sandwich."

"Ja, aber du weißt nicht, was ich für eins will", sagte ich stur.

„Hermine", sagte sie. „Ich bin deine Mutter. Ich glaube ich weiß inzwischen das dein Lieblingssandwich Truthahn und Schweizer Käse auf Vollkorntoast mit extra Senf ist."

„Okay", sagte ich. „Wird es dich glücklich machen, wenn ich hoch gehe?" 

„Sehr", sagte sie. „Jetzt geh. Ich muss ein Sandwich machen."

Mit einem letzten Blick auf sie, drehte ich mich um und lief aus der Küche in Richtung Treppe. Als ich die Treppe hochstieg, hörte ich, wie sich die Eingangstür schloss und mein Vater zu meiner Mutter sagte: „Ich hab eine der Vasen zerbrochen, Karen. Überall sind Glasscherben auf dem Garagenboden."

Ich unterdrückte ein Lachen, als ich den Flur entlang zu meinem Zimmer lief. Die Tür war geschlossen, aber als ich näher kam, konnte ich vernehmlich den Klang von Katzenmiauen vernehmen.

Ich öffnete langsam die Tür und keuchte, als ich meinen roten Kater, Krummbeine schmatzend auf der Mitte meines Betts sitzen sah. Als er mich sah, sprang er rasch vom Bett und in meine Arme.

„Krummbein!", rief ich aus und streichelte seinen Kopf. „Was auf der Welt machst du hier?" 

Als wir zu unserem „Urlaub" hier her aufgebrochen waren, hatte meine Mutter mich dazu gebracht den Kater bei unseren Nachbarn zu lassen. Ich hatte wirklich geglaubt, ihn nie wieder zu sehen. 

Doch Krummbein war nicht die einzige Überraschung, die mich erwartete. Zum ersten mal, hatte ich einen guten Anblick in meinem Zimmer. Ich ließ Krummbein herunter und sah auf die zwei Koffer, die mitten in meinem Zimmer standen. Meine Schuluniform von Hogwars lag gemeinsam mit meinem Umhang und Zauberstab auf meinem Bett. Eine Schachteln mit Büchern stand daneben. Ich trat näher um sie zu begutachten und entdeckte eine Sammlung neuer Bücher. Zwischen ihnen war ein Buch mit dem Titel: Buch der Zaubersprüche, Band 6.

Das konnte nicht sein, oder? Ich hob Krummbein hoch und machte mich langsam auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche. Meine Eltern konnten keinen grausamen Witz mit mir machen, oder? Vielleicht spielte mir meine Augen einen Streich. Um sicher zu stellen, das ich gesehen hatte, was ich glaubte gesehen zu haben, machte ich mich schnell auf den Rückweg nach oben und sah in mein Zimmer, wo die Koffer, den Zauberstab, die Uniform und die Bücher noch da waren. Ich lachte nervös als ich ungläubig auf die Sachen blickte.

Behutsam ging ich die Treppen hinunter und in die Küche. Ich sah wie meine Mutter den letzten Handgriff an meinem Sandwich tat und mein Dad begann sein eigenes Sandwich zu essen.

„Was ist los, Liebes?", sagte meine Mutter.

„Ähm", sagte ich und ließ Krummbein herunter. „Mein Zimmer. Bücher. Uniform. Zauberstab. Wie?" 

"Ich würde ein Verb benutzen", sagte meine Mutter mit einem Lachen.

„Ich glaube, ich kann dir das beantworten", sagte mein Dad. „Dein Freund, Professor Lupin, hat uns besucht und für deinen Fall vorgesprochen. Wir stimmten dem zu, was er sagte und er bot sich an deine Bücher und Sachen aus der Winkelgasse herzubringen, und die Nachbarn waren mehr als glücklich ihm die Katze mitzugeben."

Ich setze mich an den Küchentisch und meine Mutter stellte den Teller mit dem Sandwich vor mir hin. Ich war nicht länger hungrig.

„Heißt das, ähm", begann ich. „heißt das, das ich..." 

„Zurück nach Hogwarts gehst?", endete mein Dad für mich.

„Ja, das heißt es", sagte mein Dad mit einem Lächeln. „Das heißt, falls du gehen willst." 

„Natürlich will ich", sagte ich, „aber ich bin so weit hinter her."

"Nun, Professor Lupin sagte, dass deine Professoren dir bereitwillig mit deinem Unterricht helfen wollen, damit du aufholen kannst. Du wirst wahrscheinlich ein paar Wochenenden arbeiten und Extra Stunden brauchen, aber ich denke du wirst es schaffen."

Tränen rannen mein Gesicht hinunter, doch diesmal waren des Tränen der Freude nicht der Traurigkeit.

"Aber wie habt ihr eure Meinung geändert?", fragte ich.

„Die Wahrheit ist, Liebes", sagte meine Mutter. „Das dieser Unfall uns geholfen hat, es klar zu sehen. Es ist eine Schande, dass es so etwas gebraucht hat um es uns bewusst zu machen, aber die Wahrheit ist, dass alles passieren kann, wo immer du bist. Doch das wichtigst ist, dass du glücklich bist. Wir haben irgendwo den Weg verloren. Ich weiß nicht, ob du uns das je verzeihen kannst, aber ich hoffe das du es mit der Zeit wirst." 

Ich nickte und wusste nicht wirklich, was ich sagen sollte. 

„Geht ihr auch zurück?", konnte ich schließlich sagen.

"Wir werden hier bleiben", sagte meine Mutter. „Wir haben wirklich ein gutes Leben hier. Du wirst in natürlich in den Ferien und im Sommer herkommen."

„Danke", flüsterte ich. „Ich danke euch so sehr."

„Nun, iss besser und dann pack fertig", sagte mein Dad mit einem Zwinkern. „Du wirst in einigen Stunden gehen. Professor Lupin wird mittels dieser Flugnetzwerk Sache herkommen."

„Flohnetzwerk, Dad", sagte ich und wischte eine Träne weg.

Ich konnte nicht glauben, dass ich am Ende des Tage, endlich wieder Daheim sein würde!


	17. Drop in the Ocean

Kapitel 17 Drop in the Ocean 

"Was hast du da drin, Hermine?", sagte mein Dad, als ich versuchte ihm dabei zu helfen, einen meiner schweren Koffer die Treppe hinunter zu tragen.

„In diesem sind alle meine Bücher drin, Dad", sagte ich eingeschnappt. 

„Ich wünschte du könntest außerhalb der Schule Magie benutzen und dieses Ding die Treppe hinunter schweben lassen", sagte er.

„Hab ich gehört, das du gesagt hast, du wünschtest ich könnte Magie benutzen?", fragte ich und versuchte ein Lachen zu unterdrücken.

„Ja", sagte er. „Ich bin Manns genug zuzugeben, wenn ich im Unrecht war. Okay?"

„Was immer du sagst, Dad", sagte als wir schließlich das Ende der Treppe erreichten. „Wass immer du sagst."

Die Tür klingelte in diesem Augenblick und meine Mutter eilte aus der Küche um zu öffnen. Wenige Sekunden später kam sie zurück ins Zimmer, mit Kit im Schlepptau.

„Hermine!", rief sie aus. "Du bist daheim!" 

Sie rannte zu mir herüber und umarmte mich enthusiastisch.

„Was sind das für Koffer?", fragte sie.

Meine Eltern sahen mich an und ich blickte zu ihnen zurück.

„Warum gehen wir nicht hoch und holen den Rest von Hermines Sachen, Robert", sagte meine Mom.

Mein Dad nickte. „Richtig."

Ich sah Kit an, nicht wirklich wissen, was ich sagen sollte.

„Also, was ist mit diesen Koffern?", fragte sie wieder.

„Um, ich gehe wieder zurück zur Schule, meine alte Schule", sagte ich und grinste sie an.

„Oh", sagte sie halbherzig lächelnd. „Wie hast du es geschafft, dass deine Eltern es endlich zulassen?"

„Ich glaube der Unfall hat ihrem Gefühl für mich einen Schlag versetzt", sagte ich. „Ich muss mich daran erinnern, dass ich mich nächstes mal wenn sie nein zu mir sagen, ich mich in tödliche Gefahr bringen muss."

Kit kicherte, doch dann wurde ich Gesicht ernst. 

„Was? Was ist?", fragte ich sie.

„Nun, ich freu mich, dass du wieder auf die Schule kannst, aber ich werde dich vermissen. Du bist die einzige anstände Person in meinem Alter in der Nachbarschaft. Wenn du weg bist, muss ich mit den Carson Zwillingen rumhängen."

„Sind das nicht Neugeborene?", fragte ich sie.

„Ja, sie sind noch zu jung, um snobistisch oder protzig zu sein", sagte sie. „Siehst du? Wenn du gehst, bin ich dazu gezwungen mit Neugeborenen rumzuhängen. Das nächste was du hören wirst, ist das ich die Teletubbies und Barney ansehe."

„Ich werde dich vermissen, Kit Reilly", sagte ich und umarmte sie. „Du bist wirklich einzigartig."

„Ja, dank Gott dafür", sagte sie. „Also wenn fährt du zum Flughafen?" 

„Flughafen?", sagte ich.

"Ja", sagte sie. „Erzähl mir nicht, dass du mit dem Schiff zurück nach Europa reist? Oh nein, lass mich raten, du fährst mit dem Bus, richtig? Das letzte mal als ich nachgesehen habe, gabs keine Brücke über den Atlantischen Ozean."

„Nein", sagte ich lief zu meinem Koffer und versicherte mich dass das Schloss gesichert war. „Du kannst nicht nach Europa mit dem Bus fahren."

„Also, wie kommst du dann hin?", fragte sie mich.

„Nun", begann ich, aber meine Stimme erstarb. Ich konnte ihr die Wahrheit erzählen, oder? Ich meine sie war die einzige wirkliche Freundin, die ich hier hatte. Sie war für mich da gewesen, als ich glaubte, ich hätte niemanden. Sie verdiente die Wahrheit. Ich mochte es nicht zu lügen, besonders bei jemanden, den ich als einen guten Freund betrachtete. Doch wenn ich ihr das erzählte, würde sie dann glauben ich würde in eine psychatrische Anstalt für kriminelle Verrückte, geschickt werden? 

„Nun?", forderte sie mich auf.

„Kit", sagte ich und holte tief Luft. „Warum setzen wir uns nicht?"

„Okay", sagte sie vorsichtig. Wir liefen zum Sofa und nahmen platz.  
„Ich weiß wirklich nicht, wo ich anfangen soll", begann ich wieder. „Es ist wirklich kompliziert. Ich hab nicht viel Zeit, als werde ich dir einfach die Readers Digest Version geben."

Sie nickte mich feierlich an.

„Okay, los geht's", sagte ich. „Ich bin nicht wie ein gewöhnlicher Teenager. Bis vor wenigen Monaten ging ich in eine Schule, wo sie keine so normalen Fächer wie Biologie, Algebra oder solche Sachen unterrichten. In meiner Schule, lernen wir Dinge wie Kräuterkunde, Verwandlung, Zauberkunst, Zaubertränke und Wahrsagen."

„Zaubertränke?", fragte sie. „Du meinst wie magische Zaubertränke? Du meinst wie Liebeszauber Nummer Neun?"

Ich lachte. „Arten davon, aber nicht wirklich. Es sind magische Zaubertränke, ja. Der Name der Schule ist Hogwarts: Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei. Es ist die beste Schule dieser Art auf der Welt. Ich war so aufgeregt, als ich meinen Brief bekam, das ich dort angenommen worden war. Du hast keine Ahnung! Es beantwortete so viele Fragen. Als ich klein war, konnte ich gewisse Dinge und ich hatte kein Ahnung, wie ich es konnte. Weißt du, wenn ich wütend war oder traurig oder etwas wollte, konnte es passieren."

"Was meinst du?", fragte sie.

„Nun, einmal war ich bei einem Nachbar Freund meiner Eltern. Ich muss sechs gewesen sein damals, aber sie wollten mich meine Farben nicht in ihrem Haus benutzen lassen. Ich hatte diesen neuen Farbenkasten, den meine Eltern mir zum Geburtstag gekauft hatten und ich hatte ihn mit rübergebracht, damit ich was zum spielen hatte. Dennoch, nahm sie mir den Farbkasten weg und ich erinnere mich, dass ich so wütend gewesen war. Sie legte ihn auf das höchste Bücherregal. Irgendwie, konnte ich den Farbkasten dort runter holen und ich fuhr fort die ganze Wand des Wohnzimmers anzumalen."

„Wow", sagte Kit ehrfürchtig. 

„Jedenfalls, tat ich immer solche Dinge wie diese. Meine Mutter und mein Vater hatten keine Ahnung, warum das passierte. Sie sind nichtmagische Leute, in der Zauberwelt nennen wir sie Muggel. Jedenfalls, als ich meinen Brief erhielt, erklärte es so viel. Ich war so glücklich."

„Nun, als ich in Hogwarts anfinge, hatte ich keine wirklichen Freunde. Ich war so eine Rechthaberin. Es machte mir nichts keine Freunde zu haben, oder so dachte ich. Ich war mehr daran interessiert die besten Noten zu bekommen und die beste Schülerin zu sein, die diese Schule je gesehen hatte."

„Und dann?", fragte Kit mich.

„Nun, dann waren da Harry und Ron", sagte ich und lächelte bei dem Gedanken an sie. „Sie haben mich nicht sehr gemocht, als sie mich kennen lernten. Da gab es diesen Vorfall, als Ron einige schreckliche Dinge sagte, die mich so verwirrten, dass ich den Rest des Tages im Mädchenklo verbrachte und mir die Augen ausheulte. Was ich nicht wusste, war, dass ein Bergtroll im Schloss frei herumlief. Er lief direkt in das Mädchenklo. Nun, lass mich die Wahrheit sagen, er hat mich fast umgebracht und hätte es wahrscheinlich auch getan, wenn nicht Harry und Ron da gewesen wären. Danach waren wir beinah unzertrennlich."

„Also, warum wollten deine Eltern dich dort weg haben? Ich meine abgesehen, von dem Bergtroll, was könnte an einem Ort wie diesem falsch sein?"

„Nun", sagte ich nachdenklich. „Sie waren darüber besorgt, dass meine Freundschaft mit Harry mich eines Tages umbringen würde." 

„Wie?", fragte Kit.

„Nun, schau, in unserer Welt ist Harry ziemlich berühmt. Seine Eltern starben, als er gerade ein Baby war. Sie wurden vom dunkelsten und mächtigsten Zauberer ermordet. Er versuchte Harry zu töten, aber er konnte es nicht. Er war verantwortlich dafür, dass diese dunkle Lord besiegt wurde, als er gerade ein Baby war. Er war der Retter so vieler Leute."

"Er erschien mir wie ein ganz normaler Kerl, als ich ihn im Krankenhaus traf", sagte Kit.

„Das ist er", sagte ich stolz. „Das ist eines der Dinge, die so großartig an ihm sind. Er ist so wichtig und berühmt, aber du würdest es nie merken wenn du mit ihm redest oder sein Freund bis. Er hat ein solch gutes Herz. Er ist loyal und lustig. Er führt ein solch trauriges Leben, aber er ist so unverwüstlich. Er hat in so kurzer Zeit so viele Dinge gesehen, aber er ist ihnen immer so mutig und tapfer entgegen getreten... Ich könnte den ganzen Tag hier sitzen und dir von Harry erzählen, aber ich hab nicht viel Zeit. Jedenfalls, wie ich bereits sagte, dieser Dunkle Lord versucht immer ihn umzubringen. Vergangenes Jahr, hat einer seiner Anhänger Harrys Paten getötet. Das Jahr davor, hat der Dunkle Lord persönlich einen unsere Klassenkameraden direkt vor Harry getötet. Meine Eltern waren besorgt, was passieren würde, wenn ich weiter auf diese Schule gehe. Sie waren besorgt, darüber was passieren würde, wenn ich weiterhin Harrys Freundin wäre." 

„Hast du nicht auch Angst?", fragte Kit. „Du scheinst dich auf viel einzulassen."

„Ist es", sagte ich. „Und natürlich, habe ich Angst, aber er ist mein Freund. Ich wusste aus was ich mich einlasse, als ich seine Freundin wurde. Wenn ich irgendwas daran ändern könnte, würde ich es nicht tun. Ich sorge mich zu sehr um ihn, um ihn zu verlassen, weil ich Angst bekommen könnte oder besorgt wäre was passieren könnte. Das ist keine Art zu leben, weißt du?"

Sie nickte. Ich konnte nicht wirklich sagen, was sie dachte über das was ich ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Sie blickte auf den Fußboden und mied meinen Blick für eine lange Zeit.

„Du musst nicht glauben, was ich dir gesagt habe", sagte ich ihr. „Ich hoffe, dass du es tust, aber ich verstehe, wenn du es nicht tust. Es scheint als sei ich noch grün hinter den Ohren, das gebe ich zu." 

Endlich sah sie zu mir auf und lächelte. „Ich glaube dir, Hermine."

„Tust du?", fragte ich sie ungläubig. 

„Ja", sagte sie. „Du bist meine Freundin. Wenn du sagst, dass es so ist, dann glaube ich dir."

„Danke", sagte ich aufrichtig. Ich spürte wie Tränen in meine Augen traten.

„Du wirst zurück kommen, oder?", fragte sie. „Ich meine in deinen Ferien oder Urlaub und solche Sachen?" 

„Ja", sagte ich und lächelte sie an.

"Wenn du das nächste mal kommtst, musst du mir einige Tricks beibringen", sagte sie. „Ich meine du ziehst keine Kaninchen aus dem Hut oder so was wie das du jemand in der Hälfte durchsägst. Ich meine du kannst das tun, wenn du willst. Ich meine, dass wäre ziemlich cool, wenn du das tun willst."

Ich musste lachen. „Du bist einzigartig, Kit Reilly."

„Und das von der Teenager-Hexe", sagte sie und umarmte mich wieder.  
Nachdem Kit und ich uns voneinander verabschiedet hatten, kamen meine Eltern die Treppe wieder runter und warteten mit mir auf Professor Lupins Ankunft.

Ich konnte es kaum erwarten! All meine Koffer und Taschen waren gepackt und bereits zur Abreise. Krummbein versuchte vergeblich aus seinem Transportkäfig zu kommen.

Ich schritt umher. Alle paar Minuten sah ich auf meine Uhr. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen, wenn ich wollte, dass sie schneller lief. 

„Hermine", sagte meine Mutter von ihrem Sitzplatz auf der Couch.

„Ja", sagte ich abwesend.

"Süße", sagte sie leise. „Würdest du dich bitte hinsetzten. Du fängst an mich nervös zu machen."

„Entschuldige", sagte ich. "Ich kann nicht anders."

„Du bist kurz vorm platzen, richtig?", sagte mein Vater.

„Ist das offensichtlich?", fragte ich mit einem Lachen.

Bevor mein Dad antworten konnte, hörten wir ein lautes pop als Professor Lupin direkt in unserem Wohnzimmer apparierte. Mein Mutter sprang fast auf. Mein Vater fluchte.

„Professor Lupin", sagte ich. „Ich dachte sie kommen mit Flohpulver."  
„Wollte ich", sagte er. „Aber ich war so spät dran, also dachte ich, ich appariere her. Wir nehmen Flohpulver zurück. Guten Abend Dr. Granger. Guten Abend Dr. Granger."

„Tatsächlich ist es Nachmittag", sagte mein Dad, stand auf und schüttelte seine Hand.

„Oh ja, sie haben recht", sagte Professor Lupin. „Ich vermute ich hab noch Hogwarts Zeit. Es ist sieben Uhr Abends in der Schule."

Er drehte sein Gesicht zu mir. „Also, bist du fertig?"

Ich nickte enthusiastisch.

"Dachte ich mir", sagte er und zwinkerte mir zu. „Nun, dann lass uns sehen. Ich komm zurück und hol deine Koffer, nachdem wir dich sicher zu Schule gebracht haben, in Ordnung?"

„Großartig", sagte ich, kaum fähig mein Lächeln im Zaum zu halten. 

„Oh, Liebes", sagte meine Mutter. Sie stand von der Couch auf und umarmte mich und küsste mein Stirn. „Versprich mir, das du vorsichtig  
bist."

„Das werde ich", sagte ich. „Ich werde dich vermissen, Mom."

„Ich werde dich auch vermissen", sagte sie und umarmte mich wieder. „Du wirst auf dich selber aufpassen und uns stolz machen."

„Sie macht uns immer stolz, Karen", sagte mein Dad, umarmte mich und zwickte mich in die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Hermine. Ich hoffe du weißt das."

Ich nickte. "Das tue ich, Daddy." 

„Passen sie auf unser kleines Mädchen auf", sagte mein Dad und blickte ernst zu Professor Lupin.

„Das werden wir, Dr. Granger. Sie haben mein Wort", sagte Lupin. „Nun, Miss Granger, lassen sie uns zurück zur Schule gehen."

(Harry) 

Warum ist es so, dass die Person, die man am wenigsten um sich herum haben will, immer einen Weg findet sich zeigen, wo immer man hingeht? Das war die Zwickmühle in der ich mich mit Ron befand, fast 24 Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche. Es war nicht hilfreich, dass wir uns ein Schlafzimmer teilten und fast alle unsere Unterrichtsstunden zusammen hatten, nicht zu erwähnen Quidditch. Die Wahrheit war, das wir in den vergangenen paar Tagen nicht mehr als einige Worte miteinander gesprochen hatten.

Wenn ich könnte, würde ich die Art ändern, wie sich die Dinge entwickelt hatten. Es tat mir leid, wie ich hinter Rons Rücken herumgeschlichen war, um Hermine zu besuchen. Es tat mir leid, dass ich ihm nicht die Wahrheit über meine eigenen Gefühle zur ihr erzählt hatte. Mir taten viele Dinge leid, aber das eine was mir nicht leid tat, war meine Liebe zu Hermine. Es war die eine Sache in meinem Leben, die beständig war. Es war die eine Sache in meinem Leben, von der ich spürte, dass ich auf sie zählen konnte. Ich vermisste sie so sehr.

Die Kehrseite von diesem ganzen Drama war, dass ich meine Hausaufgaben vernachlässigte. Sie hatten sich weiter angehäuft, als ich mich weiterhin in der Zwickmühle befand und meine Studien vernachlässigte. Ich wusste, wenn Hermine mich jetzt sehen könnte, wäre sie nicht erfreut. Ich wusste, der Stapel an Aufgaben, konnte nicht länger warten. Ich war definitiv in Gefahr zurück zu fallen. Das war der Fall, ich traf bewusst eine Entscheidung den Abend damit zu verbringen, meine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Sobald das Abendessen vorbei war, würde ich zum Astronomieturm gehen, um an meiner Sternenkarte zu arbeiten die ich am Morgen bei Professor Vector abgeben musste. Ich freute mich nicht darauf. Die Abende wurden zunehmend kälter und der Astronomieturm war immer sehr viel kälter, als das gesamte Schloss. Also statt meine Hausaufgaben im bequemen Gemeinschaftsraum zu machen, würde ich auf dem Astronomieturm frieren und versuchen meine Sternenkarte fertig zu bekommen. Eine überwältigende Art einen Abend zu verbringen, oder? Ich konnte kaum meine Freude eindämmen.

Das Abendessen in der Großen Halle verlief so gut, wie man erwarten konnte. Ich kam herein und sah Neville und Seamus die neben Lavender Brown und Ginny Weasley saßen. Ich lief schnell zum Tisch und nahm gegenüber von Lavender platz. Ich nahm mir gerade Schafspastete auf den Teller, als Ron hereinkam und gegenüber von mir Platz nahm. Es war der einzig leere Platz, also wusste ich, dass er kein Wahl gehabt hatte.

Das Essen war, gelinde gesagt, unangenehm. Ron und ich schossen uns gegeneinander Blicke zu, die töten konnten, während die anderen zwischen uns hin und her sahen, als ob sie ein Tennisspiel ansähen. In der Hoffnung das zu beenden, versuchte ich schnell zu essen.

„Ginny, könntest du Harry sagen, dass wir morgen um eins Training haben?", sagte Ron, und nahm einen Biss von seiner Schafspastete. 

„Hast du es ihm nicht gerade gesagt?", fragte Ginny. 

„Nein, weil ich nicht mit dem Großartigen Harry Potter spreche, erinnerst du dich?", sagte Ron zornig.

Ich musste den Drang unterdrücken, ihm einen Löffel voller Kartoffeln ins Gesicht zu schleudern.

Ginny sah zu Ron und rollte mit den Augen und aus Frust fragte sie ihn ob er ein Stück Kürbispastete wolle.

„Nein, danke", sagte Ron. "Ich mag keine Kürbisspastete."

„Doch tust du", sagte Ginny. „Wenn Mum daheim welche macht, isst du immer mindestens zwei Stück. Was soll diese plötzliche Abneigung gegen Kürbispastete?"

„Ich will einfach keine", sagte Ron mürrisch. „Ich denke vielmehr ich hab meinen Appetit verloren. Man sieht sich, Ginny."

Damit stand er von seinem Platz auf und stampfte aus der Großen Halle. Ginny blickte ihm mitfühlend nach.

„Er wird darüber wegkommen, Harry", sagte sie. „Gib ihm einfach Zeit."

„Ich könnte ihm alle Zeit der Welt geben und er würde immer noch nicht darüber hinweg kommen."

„Das ist so doof", sagte sie. „Weiß du, dass ihr beide euch wie Kinder benehmt. Er ist zu stur und du bist zu stolz."

„Ich hab gar nichts zu ihm gesagt!", protestierte ich.

„Das ist das Problem", sagte sie. „Keiner von euch redet miteinander! Hermine würde das nicht wollen. Die Freundschaft zwischen euch dreien war ihr sehr wichtig. Es ist wichtig für sie. Wenn sie zurück kommt, was meinst du wird sie tun, wenn sie sieht, dass ihre zwei besten Freunde nicht miteinander reden?"

„Das werden wir nie wissen, Ginny", sagte ich. „Werden wir nie wissen, weil sie nicht zurück kommt, okay?"

„Du gibst sie nicht auf, oder?", fragte Ginny.

„Nein", sagte ich. „Ich werde sie nie aufgeben, aber ich muss der Tatsache ins Auge sehen, dass ihre Eltern sich nicht regen. Sie ist dort und ich bin hier. Es schmerz wie die Hölle, aber es gibt nichts, was ich tun kann. Es gibt nichts, was sie tun kann. Wir stecken fest."

„Das glaubst du nicht, Harry", sagte Ginny. „Du musst Glauben."

„Nein, ich muss logisch sein", sagte ich. „Ich schätze was du zu tun versuchst, Ginny, aber es nützt nichts. Ich muss in den Astronomie Turm. Bis später."

Damit fasste ich meine Tasche und lief aus der Großen Halle. Nie zuvor hatte ich mich je so alleine gefühlt.

(Hermione)

Es dauerte nur wenige Minuten um mittels Flohnetzwerk zu Professor Lupins Büro zu reisen.

„Wissen sie", sagte ich, als ich mich selbst von Asche und Ruß befreite,  
„Ich werde so froh sein zu lernen, wie man appariert und nicht wieder so reisen zu müssen." 

Lupin kicherte, als er sich ebenfalls abklopfte. „Nun, Miss Granger. Willkommen daheim. Wie fühlte es sich an, zurück zu sein?"

„Ich kenne kein Wort, das dem nahe kommt es zu beschreiben", sagte ich.  
„Ich kann es nicht glauben, dass ich tatsächlich hier bin."

„Nun, du bist wirklich hier", sagte er. „Nur ein bisschen spät, aber wirklich hier." 

„Also, was geschieht jetzt?", fragte ich und sah mich um. 

„Nun, Professor Dumbledore will dich sehen, bevor du zu deinem Turm gehst. Du weißt, sein Büro ist einfach den Gang hier runter."

Ich nickte.

„Ich geh zurück und hol deine Koffer und Krummbein", sagte er. „Oh, ja, das Passwort für Dumbledores Büro ist M &M. Du musst wissen, er hat eine Tüte davon als er in Amerika war um nach dir zu sehen und er hat über 60 Päckchen davon mit zurück gebracht."

Ich kicherte. "Sie sind sehr gut."

„Raus mit dir jetzt", sagte Lupin.

"Okay", sagte ich. "Danke, Professor Lupin."

Einige Augenblicke später, fand ich selbst wartend in Dumbledores Büro vor. Das Büro war leer, bis auf Fawkes den Phönix. Ich nahm auf einen der bequemen Stühle platzt, direkt gegenüber von Dumbledores Schreibtisch.

Innerhalb weniger Augenblicke, hörte ich Geräusche auf Dumbledores Wendeltreppe und zu meiner Freude sah ich, dass er Professor McGongall mitgebracht hatte.

"Hermine Granger", sagte Dumbledore. „Willkommen daheim."

„Danke", sagte ich und stand auf. „Es ist gut endlich daheim zu sein." 

„Es ist schön, sie zurück zu haben, Miss Granger", sagte Professor McGongall mich anstrahlend. „Wir haben sie sehr wohl hier vermisst."

„Nun, ich weiß, dass du wahrscheinlich deine Freunde sehen willst, aber es gibt ein paar Dinge die wir besprechen müssen, bevor du in deinen Turm zurück gehst", sagte Dumledore. „Also, führen wir kurz ein nettes Gespräch."

(Harry)

Sternbilder. Ursa Major. Ursa Minor. Sie sind bereits erledigt. Ich muss noch den Orion-Gürtel sehen. Natürlich, es würde helfen sich wirklich zu konzentrieren. Es war so schwierig eine Aufgabe zu erledigen oder sonstiges, wenn deine Gedanken bei so vielen anderen Dingen waren.   
Es halft nicht, dass ich müde war und versuchen musste mich selbst auf das Teleskopf und den Nachthimmel zu konzentrieren. Der Wind blies mein Pergament quer über den Turm und mehr als einmal musste ich hinter den Stücken Papier herrennen, als sie im Raum umherbliesen.

Als ich durch das Teleskop in den Nachthimmel sah, erinnerte ich mich an das letzte mal als ich einen Abend unter einem Sternenhimmel verbracht hatte. Als ich meine Augen schloss, konnte ich die Musik hören. Ich konnte das Glänzen in ihren Augen sehen, als sie zu mir hochsah, während wir tanzten. 

Ginny hatte recht. Ich musste daran glauben, dass alles in Ordnung kommen würde. Doch mit jedem weiteren Tag der verging, schien mich der Glaube daran zu verlassen. Doch ich konnte Hermine nicht aufgegeben. Ich konnte sie nicht aufgeben, nachdem, was sie alles für mich getan hatte. Sie hatte mich nie aufgegeben. Ich konnte sie nicht aufgeben, wenn sie mich brauchte.

Dennoch was es schwer. Sie war tausend Meilen weit weg. Ich fragte mich, ob sie möglicherweise ebenso in hinauf in den gleichen Himmel sah, wie ich. Ich schalt mich selbst im Stillen, das ich so etwas dachte. Dort wo sie war, was es noch hell.

Konzentrieren, versuchte ich mir selbst zu sagen. Denk an deine Aufgabe.  
Doch ich konnte das Gefühl nicht abschütteln, dass Hermine irgendwie in meiner Nähe war. Es war fast, als könnte ich sie nah bei mir fühlen. Wieder schalt ich selbst dafür, so etwa dummes zu denken. Sie war nicht hier. Ich schrieb es einem Wunschdenken zu und versuchte wieder den Orion-Gürtel zu finden.

(Hermione) 

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich vorfinden würde, als ich durch das Portrait Loch mit Professor McGongall kletterte. Zu meiner Überraschung blickten einige Leute zu mir, in dem Augenblick, als ich in den Raum trat. Colin Creevey rannte zu mir rüber und machte mich fast blind mit dem Blitzlicht seiner Kamera.

Lavender Brown und Pavarti Patil erdrückten mich fast mit ihren Umarmungen. Ich konnte es nicht glauben. In den sechs Jahren die ich sie kannte, hatten sie mich nie mehr als eine ihrer Zimmergenossinnen behandelt.

Neville, Dean und Seamus klatschten mir auf den Rücken und schüttelten meine Hand.

Ginny schrie vor Freud, als sie mich sah. Sie überschwemmte mich mit einer Menge Fragen.

„Was machst du hier? Wie bist du zurück gekommen? Geht es dir gut? Wir haben uns so Sorgen um dich gemacht, weißt du das? Bist du endgültig zurück? Das ist nicht nur ein Besuch, oder?"

"Ginny", sagte ich lachend. „Hol mal Luft. Sie haben bei Jeopardy nicht so viele Fragen, wie du." 

„Bei was?", fragte sie mich verwirrt.

"Es ist eine Spielshow", sagte ich.

„Eine was?", fragte sie mich.

„Nicht so wichtig", sagte ich und suchte den Raum nach Harry und Ron ab. Sie war nicht in Sicht.

„Wo ist Harry? Wo ist Ron?", fragte ich Ginny.

„Ron ist oben", sagte sie. „Und ich hab Harry seit dem Abendesse nicht gesehen." 

„Oh", sagte ich und versuchte meine Enttäuschung zu verbergen.

„Ich geh und hol Ron", sagte sie. „Geh nirgendwo hin."

„Okay", sagte ich.

Einige weitere Mädchen kamen zu mir und hießen mich willkommen, ich dankte ihnen für ihre Besorgnis. Ich hielt weiter die Augen nach Harry auf, aber er war nirgendwo zu sehen. Wo um alles auf der Welt war er?

Wenige Sekunden später, spürte ich wie mir jemand auf die Schulter tippte.

„Du bist zuuuuuuu spät", sagte eine bekannte Stimme hinter mit.

Ich drehte mich um und sah das vertraute Grinsen eines Mr. Ron Weasley. 

Ich musste lachen, als er mir einen Blick gespielter Missachtung schenkte.  
„Sie haben dich in Amerika verdorben, richtig?"

„Sie haben es versucht", sagte ich und umarmte ihn.

„Also bist du jetzt zurück?", fragte er mich und ließ mich schließlich los.

„Ja", sagte ich. „Meine Eltern haben endlich nachgegeben. Kannst du das glauben?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist so gut, dich wieder zu sehen!"

„Es ist auch toll dich zu sehen!", sagte ich und umarmte ihn wieder. „Wo ist Harry?"

Ich spürte, wie Ron sich bei der Erwähnung von Harrys Namen anspannte. Er ließ mich los und ich konnte sehen, dass er wütend war.

„Was ist?", fragte ich ihn. „Ist mit dir und Harry etwas nicht in Ordnung?"

„Du willst wissen, wo Harry ist?", fragte er mich.

„Ja", sagte ich. „Er ist in Ordnung, oder?"

„Warum gehst du nicht und suchst selber nach ihm", sagte er zornig. „Ich bin nicht sein Aufpasser, weißt du? Ich weiß nicht, wo er ist."

Zu meinen völligen Erschütterung, machte er auf dem Absatz kehrt und lief wütend die Treppe hinauf, vermutlich zu seinem Zimmer. Was zur Hölle sollte das alles? Ich schenkte Ginny einen völlig verwirrten Blick und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Kümmer dich jetzt nicht um ihn", sagte sie. „Er wird letzen endes drüber wegkommen."

„Über was wegkommen?", fragte ich sie. 

„Oh, komm schon, Hermine", sagte sie. „Du musst es wissen."

„Was wissen?", fragte ich sie, ich verstand nicht, was vor sich ging.

"Du weißt, dass Ron die praktisch schon immer gemocht hat. Er war wirklich verletzt, als er herausfand, dass Harry sich rausgeschlichen hat, um dich zu sehen. Harry hat Ron nicht erzählt was er tat. Er war wirklich verletzt, als er es herausfand", sagte sie.

"Harry hat Ron nie etwas darüber erzählt", sagte ich. „Er hat es nie erwähnt."

„Darin liegt das Problem", sagte Ginny. „Sie haben kaum miteinander gesprochen, seit das passiert ist."

„Oh, nein", sagte ich und fühlte mich, als hätte mir jemand in den Magen geschlagen. „Das kann nicht geschehen."

"Nun, es ist so", sagte sie. „Aber mach dir jetzt keine Sorgen darüber. Du musst Harry finden. Er wird so glücklich sein, dich zu sehen. Er hatte eine schwere Zeit in den vergangen paar Tagen. Er hat Nachsitzen bekommen, dafür, dass er Malfoy auf die Nase geschlagen hat."

„Er hat was???", fragte ich.

"Er hat deine Ehre verteidigt, Hermine", sagte Ginny. „Ich erzähl dir später alles darüber. Geh und finde Harry. Colin Creevey sagte er hat ihn zum Astronomieturm gehen sehen um seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Geh!"   
Ich wollte mehr davon hören, was zwischen Harry und Ron vorging und was sonst noch passiert war, während ich weg war, aber ich wollte so verzweifelt Harry sehen.

„Okay", sagte ich. „Ich denke ich seh dich dann später."

Ginny nickte und drückte meine Hand.

„Es ist gut, die daheim zu haben, Hermine."

Du kennst das Gefühl, das man in seiner Magengrube hat, wenn man ahnt, dass etwas wundervolles passieren wird. Nun, du kannst dieses Gefühl nehmen und es um das tausendfache vergrößern, dann hast du eine Vorstellung davon, wie ich mich fühlte, als ich mich auf den Weg zum Astronomieturm machten. Ich rannte beinah den ganzen Weg vom Gemeinschaftsraum bis zum Turm.

Ich hatte Harry viele male in meinem Leben gesehen. Ihn wieder zu sehen, sollte mich nicht so nervös und flatterig machen, oder? Es musst die Liebe sein, dachte ich. Ich erfand Worte. Flatterig?

Mein Herz schien über eine Meile in der Minute zu schlagen. Ich holte tief Luft, bevor ich begann die Stufen hinaufzusteigen. Ich wollte ihn überraschen, nicht ihn halb zu Tode erschrecken. Ich konnte nicht hoch rennen und „Boo" schreiben, oder? Ruhig lief ich die Stufen hinauf und betete, dass er mich nicht kommen hörte.

Als ich die oberste Treppenstufe erreichte, sah ich mich nach im um, aber ich sah ihn nicht gleich. Mein Herz hüpfte, als ich ihm am Ende des Turm sah. Sein Rücken war mir zugewandt und er blickte ins Teleskop. Er arbeitete emsig an etwas, ich vermutete, dass es eine Sternenkarte oder so etwas war. Er war absolut...hinreißend. Ich weiß es klingt komisch...ich beschrieb den Jungen-der-lebt als hinreißend, aber als ich ihn jetzt ansah, war es das was ich dachte. Er war absolut, förmlich hinreißend. 

„Entschuldigung, brauchst du noch lange damit? Weil ich bin so mit meinen Hausaufgaben hinter her und ich muss so bald wie möglich anfangen", sagte ich und versuchte nicht zu lachen, als ich es sagte.

"Was?", fragte er mit einer Spur von Ärger in der Stimme. Er drehte sich um und sah aus, als ob er wen auch immer ausschimpfen wollte, der ihn unterbrochen hatte, doch als er sah, dass ich es war, starrte er mich einfach nur an.

Wir sagten nichts, was wie eine Ewigkeit erschien. Er sah mich an, als ob er nicht wirklich glaubte, dass ich da war.

"Was ist?", fragte ich ihn leise.

„Bist das wirklich du, Hermine?", fragte er mich schließlich.

„Ich denke schon", sagte ich und lächelte ihn breit an.

"Was-wie-wer, ähm, wo...ich", sagte er und stammelte bei jedem Wort.

"Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein ziemliches Problem mit Worten hast?", fragte ich frech. „Ich denke ist eine deiner feineren Qualitäten. Es führt dazu, dass ein Mädchen ohnmächtig werden will."

Er blickte herunter und lachte trotzdem über sich selbst. „Bist du wirklich hier?" 

„Es gibt einen Weg um das herauszufinden", sagte ich und trat näher zu ihm.

Innerhalb von Sekunde, überbrückte er den Abstand zwischen uns, zärtlich streichelte er mein Gesicht. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich aus meiner Haut springen wolle, als er meine Wange mit seiner Hand berührte.

„Wenn du mich nicht bald küsste, werde ich nie wieder ein Wort mit dir sprechen", sagte ich und starrte in seine Augen.

„Nun, in diesem Fall", sagte er und lehnte sich vor, um mich sanft zu küssen. Ich fühlte mich, als ob ich endlich daheim wäre. Als wir uns trennten, zog er mich in eine Umarmung. Wir standen für lange Zeit so da und hielten uns eng. Worte waren nicht nötig. Sie konnten diesem perfekten Moment nicht gerecht werden.

(Harry) 

Wir entschieden uns einen Spaziergang auf der Anlagen zu machen. Obwohl es kalt war, zog ich meinen Umhang aus und gab ihn ihr und sie nahm ihn gern. Wie liefen auf den Schlossgründen entlang, hielten Händchen und redeten. Sie erzählte mir von den Ereignissen, die dazu geführt hatten, dass ihre Eltern ihre Meinung änderten. Ich erzählte ihr, was mit Ron passiert war. Sie war verwirrt davon zu hören, aber sagte, dass wir es in Ordnung bringen würden.

"Er wird einlenken, Harry", sagte sie mir. „Er braucht nur Zeit, um sich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

„Was für ein Gedanke ist das?", fragte ich sie schüchtern.

„Nun, dass du und ich", sagte sie nachdenken. „Nun, dass du und ich Freundin und Freund sind, weißt du? Das wir ein Paar sind."

„Ist es das, was wir sind?", fragte ich sie.

„Oh", sagte sie und stoppte. „Es tut mir leid. Hab ich zu weit vorgegriffen? Du denkst nicht auf diese Art an mich, oder? Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen, stempel es ab. Es ist zu früh. Du weißt wie ich bin, immer mir selbst und anderen einen Sprung voraus."

„Hol Luft", sagte und lächelte sie an. Ich legte meine Hand an ihr Gesicht. „Ich seh dich nicht als meine Freundin, Hermine."

Sie sah enttäuscht aus.

„Shhh", sagte ich und legte einen Finger auf ihre Lippen. „Ich sehe viel mehr in dir als meine Freundin. Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist. Du weißt, dass ich nie eine Familie hatte die ich meine eigene nennen konnte. Ich hatte nie ein Zuhause. Als ich bemerkte, wie ich für die fühle, fand ich all das und mehr. Du, Hermine Granger, bist mein Zuhause."  
Eine Träne rollte ihre Wange hinunter.

„Ich liebe dich", flüsterte sie.

„Ich liebe dich, auch", sagte ich und wieder lehnte ich mich vor und küsste sie sanft. 

Zum erstenmal seit langer Zeit, schien alles in Ordnung. Alles schien perfekt. Ich betete, dass es so blieb. Ich wusste das, weil ich der war der ich war, es nicht immer perfekt sein würde. Ich konnte nicht garantieren, dass die Dinge in Ordnung blieben. Die Wahrheit war, dass ich es nicht wusste. Was ist wusste war, dass ich diese Mädchen die neben mir lief, liebte und ich ihre Hand hielt. Ich wusste, dass sie mich liebte. Genau jetzt, war das alles was ich wirklich wissen musste.

ENDE 

So jetzt hat diese wunderbare Geschichte ein Ende. Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Einen riesengroßen Dank an **Amynoelle** die so wunderbar romantische Geschichten schreiben kann!!!!

Ich hoffe ihr seid wieder dabei wenn es gleich heißt:

**Fortsetzung folgt.**...**"My Sacrifice" heißt der 2. Teil der Trilogie von Amynolle. Also wenn ihr wissen wollt, wie es mit Harry und Hermine weitergeht, dann lest schön weiter. **

Liebe Grüße

Steffi


End file.
